Song for life and love
by Solealuna
Summary: Un corps tombe sur scène pendant un concert à New York. Kate et Castle doivent suivre le groupe dans leur tournée pour découvrir le tueur, mais ne dit on pas que quand on aime, les chansons prennent un sens ? Fic personnelle, dédiée a Caskett, Simple Plan, et tous ceux qui les accompagnent. M pour le chapitre 10
1. A murder song

**Bonjour a tous et a toutes, j'espère que tout le monde va bien ?**

**Me voici de retour dans une nouvelle fiction Caskett ^^**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas assuré avec Ghost in LA, mais peut être que certains comprennent ce que le manque d'inspiration peut entraîner...**

**Mais celle là, elle est quasiment terminée, et je n'aurais donc aucun mal a aller jusqu'au bout. Je profite de ce moment pour vous en expliquer un peu plus. Cette fiction, elle ne parle pas uniquement de Caskett -même si c'est le sujet principal-. Il parle aussi de deux jeunes adolescentes qui sont unies par une amitié puissante qui les a aidé a surmonter les problèmes de leur vies. C'est une fic musical, centrée sur le Groupe Simple Plan un groupe merveilleux qui se bat contre le cancer.**

**Cette fiction a plusieurs muses, quasiment toutes les personnes qui sont dans ma vie y sont. À la fin de cette fiction, il y aura les dédicaces, si vous voulez la lire jusqu'à la fin.**

**C'est un projet auquel je tiens beaucoup, et j'espère que vous aimerez...**

**Bonne lecture.**

-Est ce que vous êtes chauds New Yooooork ?

Des cris aiguës et hystériques lui répondirent alors que les guitares commençaient à répandre leur notes dans toute la salle de concert. En reconnaissant les premières secondes de la chanson, des fans hurlèrent littéralement, se collant à la barrière de sécurité pour être au plus près de leurs musiciens préférés. Le chanteur de Simple Plan, aussi connu sous le nom de Pierre Bouvier, s'approcha sur le bord de la scène et brandit son petit doigt et son index pour faire le digne signe du rock en criant

-I'M JUST A KID !

D'autres cris, d'autres hurlements, d'autres notes, et finalement il se mit à chanter devant près de dix mille personnes

**I woke up it was 7**

**I wait untill 11**

**To figure out that no one would dall**

**I think I got a lot of friends but I don't here for named**

**What's another night all alone ?**

**When your spending everyday on your own **

**And here it goooes**

Il brandit le micro vers le public, qui s'empressa de continue les paroles d'un puissant :

-I'm just a kid !

-Oui vous êtes chaud ce soir !

Il continua le refrain en sautant partout sur la scène s'approchant de son public, alors que le bruit des enceintes brouillaient les oreilles et que sa voix s'asséchait. Ils en étaient à la moitié du concert et il n'en revenait pas de l'endroit où il était. Dans la plus grande salle de concert de la Grande Pomme.

Il chanta le deuxième couplet en allant effleurer quelques mains pour les fans devant qui criaient de plus en plus fort. Elle chantaient en même temps que lui, avec tellement d'admiration qu'il en restait patois à chaque concert. Quelle chance il avait. Vient du deuxième refrain :

**I'm Just a Kid and life is nightmare**

**I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair**

**Nobody cares I'm alone and the world is**

**Having more fun th/**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir la phrase qu'un coup de feu retentit dans la salle fermée. Il s'arrêta immédiatement de chanter, alors que son groupe derrière lui en faisaient autant. Des cris hystériques retentirent à nouveau mais c'étaient des cris de peurs a présent. Le chanteur se tourna vers son batteur et meilleur ami et lui demanda, l'air effrayé :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Comme pour lui répondre, dans un fracas assourdissant, une masse tomba sur la scène. Les filles dans le public hurlèrent et tentèrent de se diriger vers la sortie, transie de peur. Les musiciens s'approchèrent et Jeff se mit la main devant la bouche pour éviter de vomir. Pierre se pencha vers l'homme et chercha son pouls, puis il hurla dans le micro à l'intention des coulisses.

-Appelez la police Merde il est mort !

**/ /**

« Heat n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop d'émotions se bousculaient dans son corps en feu. Elle se retourna dans l'obscurité propice à toutes les extravagances. Son corps était bouillant de désir, elle n'arrivait pas à enlever la phrase que lui avait glisser Rook au creux de l'oreille : »

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta good with my friends_

Il reconnut aussitôt la sonnerie réservée à Beckett et décrocha dès avoir eut son portable dans la main.

-Beckett, que puis je pour vous en cette nuit chaude et torride ?

-Je vous réveille pendant l'un de vos fantasmes Castle ?

-Non, mais Nikki allait demander les services de Rook, elle n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Castle, Heat ne demandera jamais ça à Rook. Trop fière.

-Même après une semaine d'abstinence ?

-Même. Préparez vous je passe vous prendre dans un quart d'heure, on a un meurtre.

-Vous pouvez me prendre quand vous voulez détective...

-Dans vos rêves Castle.

Sur ce elle raccrocha et le laissa seul avec un sourire sur le visage. Il se leva après avoir sauvegarder son travail. Il enfila ses chaussures, n'étant toujours pas en pyjama malgré l'heure tardive. Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. Elle dormait profondément. Il sourit et referma doucement la porte. Il laissa un mot sur le comptoir et se prépara un café pour tenir le coup sur la scène de crime. Dix minutes plus tard, son portable résonna d'un message. ''Je suis en bas''. Il prit ses clés et descendit quatre par quatre les marches de son immeuble. Arrivé en bas, il offrit un sourire à sa partenaire, et prit place à ses côtés.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

-Un meurtre comme je vous l'ais dit au téléphone. Pendant un concert.

-Un bain de foule qui a mal tourné ? Un piétinement ?

-Non. Un corps qui est tombé sur scène.

-Au moins les fans en auront eut pour leur argent. Mais dites, c'était quel concert ?

-Aucune idée. On verra ça là bas.

La voiture de la Lieutenante s'engagea dans les rues New-yorkaises dans un crissement de pneus.

/ /

-Lanie, qu'est ce qu'on a ?

-Alors homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, tué d'une balle en pleine poitrine.

-Les témoins ?

-Alors d'après ce que Javier m'a dit ils étaient plus de 7000 mais dans la panique beaucoup sont partis. Le groupe est avec Kevin.

-Personne n'a une idée de l'identité de ce mec ?

-Non, mais Javi va interroger l'organisation.

-On te laisse travailler. On va voir le groupe.

-Faites pas vos groupies.

Elle laissa sa médecin légiste à son travail et s'avança vers Ryan. Mais à peine Castle avait il vu le chanteur qu'il poussa un petit cri.

-Pierre ?

-Richard ?

-Oh non Castle vous le faites exprès ! Y a t il une personne célèbre que vous ne connaissez pas ?

-Euh...Beyoncé, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Il s'avança vers le chanteur du groupe et ils firent une poignée de main spécial mecs en riant avant de s'adonner à une étreinte amicale.

-Comment vas tu depuis le temps ?

-Bien je te remercie. Et toi ?

-Comme tu vois, on ne peut faire mieux.

Il avait dit ça en regardant Beckett de haut en bas, elle lui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je te représente mon groupe ?

-Attends je vais essayer de me souvenir. À chaque erreur vous avez le droit de me frapper.

-O joie immense !

-Beckett je vous en prie pas en public voyons !

Kate lui offrit un beau regard noir avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le premier membre du groupe, le batteur, qui tripotait ses baguettes depuis un petit moment.

-Chuck Comeau. Le batteur.

Ce dernier lui sourit et lui tapa dans la main. Il passa au seul chauve du groupe Canadien.

-Jeff Stinco, guitariste de talent.

Il fit semblant de s'incliner avant de lui serrer la main sous l'œil de Kate et le sourire de Pierre. Il se tourna ensuite vers un jeune homme aux yeux entourés d'un trait au crayon et aux cheveux noirs comme al nuit.

-David Desrosiers, Bassiste, et choriste.

Il se tapèrent dans la main avant que Rick passe au dernier membre.

-Sébastien Lefebvre, guitariste et choristes également. Ça va j'ai pas trop écorché ton nom ?

-Non t'inquiète pas pour ça dude.

Il frappèrent leur poings et Kate pensait en avoir fini avec les présentations, mais non.

-Groupe _**Simple Plan**_ je voudrais vous présenter ma partenaire et amie, Kate Beckett qui est également ma muse.

-Enchantés !

Kate leur fit un signe de remerciement, puis reprit son sérieux.

-Messieurs, je dois vous demander si vous connaissez la victime.

Chuck intervint.

-Non, pas personnellement mais je crois l'avoir vu dans les coulisses avant le concert et il porte le badge des gens présent dans l'équipe.

-Donc il travaille sur la tournée ?

-Il est nouveau je crois. Enfin était...

-Mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il était au dessus de nous alors personne ne pouvait le voir.

-Donc la personne qui l'a tué connais le métier.

-C'est quelqu'un de l'équipe...

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, avant que Pierre ne souffle longuement.

-Toute la presse va nous tomber dessus, dès demain lorsque nous serons à Paris.

Kate le dévisagea avant de dire avec un sourire crispé.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Vous ne pouvez pas partir en plein milieu d'une enquête.

-Détective, on ne peut pas annuler la tournée, on doit s'y tenir, sinon le concert associatif contre le cancer ne pourra jamais avoir lieu !

Kate se pinça les lèvres et Castle serrait les poings. Comment se sortir de ce merdier ? Sebastien, le plus jeune d'entre eux, leur demanda presque sur un ton de complot.

-Vous avez dit que le tueur faisait partie de l'équipe ?

-Probablement.

-Donc il va nous suivre sur la tournée.

-Oui...

-Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous pour l'arrêter !

Kate et Rick se regardèrent bouche bée. Dans quelle aventure policière allaient ils encore se lancer ?

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? La suite pour bientot si je vois que ca plait :) LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES positifs ou négatifs, cette fiction me tient a coeur j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez**

**Je vous aimes !**


	2. Airplane's conversations

**Mamamia !**

**Je suis sur le c...derrière ! 17 commentaires pour le premier chapitre merci merci beaucoup !**

**Merci à Nothingbeatlife, IFON91, SophyCA, Rach, Bones-Booth156-Bones, Julie, LoveCaskett, Audrey 1986, Fuck'Yeah-21, Madoka Ayu, Axelle, zoe, AmaryllisTle, angelerose, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy 31, Elina et NonameEH.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que je répondrais a vos attentes..**

**Bonne lecture !**

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil passaient dans le commissariat, Kate Beckett était partie dans le bureau de Gates pour parler du début de l'enquête. Toutes les informations -très peu pour l'instant- étaient affichées sur le tableau blanc et l'équipe attendait les résultats de Lanie. Castle était parti acheter deux cafés pour lui et sa partenaire. Sauf que Esposito et Ryan étaient accrochés à leurs bureaux, attendant que la tempête sorte du bureau. Car d'après ce qu'ils entendaient, ça fusait dans le bureau entre la Lieutenante et la Commissaire.

-Mais enfin Sir vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-Bien sur que si, c'est votre affaire Détective, vous devez poursuivre cette enquête.

-Mais nous allons quitter les États Unis, je n'aurais plus aucune autorité en Europe !

-Vous pourrez toujours demander de l'aide aux équipes de police locales.

-Demander de...Mais est ce que vous m'avez bien regardée ?

-Et vous ? Je suis votre supérieure hiérarchique alors vous m'obéissez. Vous suivez ce groupe de rock machin chose et vous ne discutez pas !

Kate grogna et sortit du bureau comme une furie. Ce fut ce moment là que choisit Castle pour arriver avec quatre cafés. Il les donna aux gars puis à Beckett qui grommela un merci.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il se passe qu'on est obligés de suivre vos amis pour résoudre l'enquête !

-Donc c'était une bonne idée non ?

-Non ! Je n'ai aucune envie de faire une tournée mondiale, je ne suis ni écrivain ni star de rock.

-Euh en fait ils font du rock-punk à consonance rock standard.

Il reçut un regard noir qui le mit au défi de continuer sur cette voie. Il déglutit et lui demanda gentiment.

-On part quand ?

-Dès qu'on trouve un vol pour Paris.

-J'ai une meilleure idée.

-Je n'aime pas ça Castle qu'est ce vous complotez ?

-Rien..

Il prit vite son portable et le colla à son oreille. Une tonalité plus tard, Pierre Bouvier répondit.

-Ouais Castle ?

-Dis moi vieux, vous partez à quelle heure ?

-A 9 heures. Pourquoi ?

-Vous avez de la place dans votre jet ?

-Et comment ! Tu es le bienvenu, toi et ta muse.

-Génial ! Bon on se rejoint à l'aéroport ?

-Ça marche à plus.

Il raccrocha et offrit un beau sourire à sa partenaire.

-On a un vol ! On va voyager avec le groupe.

-Castle vous me rendez folle.

-Comme vous me rendez fou...

-Pas dans ce sens là !

-Moi je maintiens.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et quand elle leva les yeux au ciel, sûrement pour demander à Dieu de lui couper la langue, il lui dit.

-Vous feriez mieux de préparer vos affaires, l'avion est dans 2h !

-Quoi ?

-Allez au trot au lieu de me remercier !

Elle grogna et courut vers la sortie pour préparer ses affaires. Castle fit une petite danse de la joie.

-Je vais aller en Europe et pas vous euh !

-C'est le fait d'aller en Europe qui te rend hystérique ou le fait d'y aller avec _Beckett _?

-Vous êtes que des jaloux d'abord.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie en boudant faussement alors que Ryan et Espo se tapaient dans les mains pour avoir gagner cette manche.

-Je suis sur que l'enquête sera riche en rebondissements pour eux...Tu en penses quoi Ryan ?

-Je dis...On parie ?

-On parie !

Ils cognèrent de poings et se remirent au travail quand Gates passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour vérifier que tout se passait dans le calme. Ils sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles quand elle partit, et se mirent d'accord sur la somme du pari.

/ /

-Castle, vous vous tenez bien, la commissaire à été très claire sur le sujet.

-Si je suis pas sage vous me donnerez la fessée ?

-On verra.

Il sourit alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la piste d'atterrissage que Pierre leur avait indiqué. Il ne put empêcher ses yeux de parcourir son corps si beau qu'une chaleur se diffusa dans son corps. Il reprit ses esprits et la suivit. Ils sortirent sous le soleil et virent en même temps Sébastien et Jeff leur faisant des signes sur les marches d'un gigantesque jet privé. Kate était sans voix, alors que Castle avait l'air dans son élément. Elle secoua la tête et finalement entra dans l'avion et salua les membres de Simple Plan. Dans l'avion, la cabine ressemblait à un salon. Il y avait des sièges avec des ceintures bien sur, mais disposés dans un angle sphérique pour que tous ses occupants puissent se parler. Castle vit ensuite Chuck qui semblait faire du karaté au ralenti devant Pierre...Avant de le frapper légèrement dans l'entrejambe. Pierre grimaça et souleva Chuck dans les airs sur son épaule pour le faire tomber. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, il vit que ses invités étaient arrivés. Dans une moue désolée il reposa son batteur à terre, alors que celui se tordait de rire.

-Bienvenue dans le monde du sérieux !

Kate laissa échapper un sourire que tous les mecs présents remarquèrent. Sébastien leur demanda de s'asseoir tous, pour le décollage. Rick et Kate s'assirent l'un a côté de l'autre, Rick côté hublot. Pierre et Chuck étaient en face d'eux, et Jeff Stinco, David et Sébastien étaient un peu plus loin sur la rangé.

-J'espère que vous avez pris de quoi passer le temps, le vol va durer environ 6 heures.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Mr Bouvier, est ce que vous pourriez..

-Détective, s'il vous plaît, appelez moi Pierre.

-Pierre...Est ce que vous pouvez me dire dans quelles villes allons nous aller ?

-Bien sur attendez un moment..

Quand il eut dit ces mots pour récupérer son agenda l'avion commença à avancer. Tout le monde attacha sa ceinture et quelques minutes plus tard, ils flottaient à plusieurs kilomètres d'altitude. Le chanteur en profita pour lui tendre ''l'itinéraire'' de leur tournée.

-C'est l'une de nos plus petites tournées, car elle va servir à financer notre association.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous l'avez fondé ?

-Quelques années. Nous avons obtenu de bons résultats, mais il faut qu'on fasse plus. Alors nous avons commencé à Los Angeles, New York..même si ça s'est mal passé. Ensuite Paris, Nantes, Berne en Suisse, Londres, et après nous retournons à Montréal.

-Je pourrais enfin rencontrer ta fiancée !

-Et ma fille.

-Quoi ? Tu as une fille Pierre ?

-Oui elle s'appelle Anne.

Il sortit de sa poche son porte monnaie et leur montra un nouveau né adorable, qui fit un immense sourire sur le visage des deux partenaires.

-Et toi ? Comment se porte Alexis ? Ça lui fait quel âge ?

-Elle va bientôt avoir dix huit ans, elle est extraordinaire.

-Je me doute, avec un père comme toi.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers Kate. Celle ci lui demanda curieuse.

-Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux ?

-A un speed dating je lui ais tapé dans l'œil hein mon chou ?

-Pierre enfin je croyais que c'était notre petit secret !

-Non sérieusement, nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'université.

-Nous avions cours de musique, en option, et il était le plus jeune du groupe. Moi j'étais bien sur le plus beau le plus charmeur le plus..

-Modeste aussi ?

-Beckett vos compliments me touchent beaucoup. Donc je disais, je me suis avancé vers lui pour mieux le connaître. Je lui ais tout de suite dis qu'il avait du talent et qu'il devait en profiter. Il m'a annoncé qu'il avait déjà un groupe, mais qu'il avait arrêté pour reprendre ses études. C'est quelques années plus tard qu'il a rencontré les autres membres et qu'ils ont formé Simple Plan. Nous somme restés très proches depuis

-Même si nous nous sommes perdus de vue pendant quelques temps.

-C'est vrai Pierre, mais nous avions chacun nos vies de star.

-A votre tour, racontez moi comment vous vous êtes rencontrés.

Rick et Kate eurent un échange de regard silencieux, le genre de regard qui conduit tout le monde autour d'eux à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas de trop. À la fin du contact, Kate prit la parole dans un air lasse.

-Oh trois fois rien, il était suspecté de meurtre.

-Elle m'a arrêté t'as vu un peu la classe ?

-T'as dut perdre les pétales vu comme je te connais.

-Je les ais toujours pas retrouver, elle a prit ma raison.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles ?

Aussitôt qu'il eut dit cette phrase Kate se prit la tête entre ses mains alors que les joues de Rick s'embourbaient. Les membres du groupe se levèrent -l'avion était stable- et les questionnèrent du regard.

-J'ai dit une bêtise ?

-Oui, mais c'est surtout que tu es loin d'être le seul à penser ça.

-Vous n'êtes pas un couple ?

-Non ! Mais bordel pourquoi toute la planète semble le penser ?

-Parce qu'il semble que personne ne peut résister à mes charmes.

-La ferme Castle.

-Mais c'est bizarre Rick ! Rien qu'a voir la manière dont tu la regarde, dans tes yeux on est persuadé que tu es a...

Il voulait dire amoureux, mais il croisa les yeux bleus de son vieil ami. Ils étaient tristes, blessés. Pierre comprit alors qu'il avait vu juste, sauf que ce sujet n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-Avec elle.

Un silence gêné suivit, mais heureusement, Jeff le brisa en se levant.

-Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose ?

-Apporte a Rick un de nos whisky. Kate vous en voulez ?

-Euh non, merci, je suis en service, je vais prendre un café si c'est possible.

-Tout est possible ici.

Chacun prit un verre et trinqua. Le vol se passa très bien, Rick rattrapait le bon vieux temps avec Pierre, Jeff, David et Chuck jouait quelques morceaux avec une guitare pour l'un, un harmonica pour l'autre et une batterie improvisée. Pendant ce temps, Kate avait prit une tablette numérique et faisait des recherches sur les membres du groupe, âge, centre d'intérêt espérant tout connaître d'eux.

Pierre Charles Bouvier, chanteur, père d'une petite fille, né à Montréal, Canada le 9 mai 1979, age 33 ans.

Jean François Stinco, bassiste, père de deux filles, né à Montréal mais de parents français, le 22 aout 1978, 34 ans.

Charles André Comeau (Chuck), batteur, a formé le groupe RESET avec Pierre avant d'entrer avec lui dans Simple Plan, né le 17 septembre 1979, 32 et ½ ans.

David Desrosiers, bassiste et chanteur, né a Sept-Iles, Canada, le 29 aout 1980.

Gaëtan Jean Sébastien Lefebvre-Pépin guitariste et chanteur né le...

-Vous pensez qu'on est des terroristes ?

Elle sursauta et vit le benjamin de l'équipe, Sébastien, souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle sourit lui trouvant du charme. Elle répondit en toute sincérité.

-J'aime savoir avec qui j'enquête.

-Vous pouviez aussi poser des questions.

-Parce que vous auriez répondu ?

-Peut être pas sur mon prénom mais oui !

Ils rirent et discutèrent un bon moment sous l'œil accablé de Castle. Bouvier le remarqua et posa son verre.

-Est ce que je peux avoir une explication ?

-Y a rien a expliquer.

-Arrête, tu te comportes comme un ado.

-Tiens c'est ce qu'on me dit tout le temps.

-Tu as toujours été là pour moi, c'est à moi de te rendre la pareille.

Rick garda le silence pendant quelques secondes avant de la regarder. Il fut hypnotisé par son sourire avant de baisser les yeux.

-Je l'aime Pierre.

-Ça je l'ai compris. Depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis mon arrivée sur Terre.

-Toujours aussi romantique. Tu lui as dit ?

-Oui mais...Non.

-J'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

-Je lui ais dit, mais...elle était sur le point de mourir...Elle ne s'en souvient même pas.

-Oh... ça c'est la merde.

-Comme tu dis.

-Il y a quelque chose entre vous. C'est fort, c'est de l'amour. Et même de son côté.

-Tu parles. Pour elle je ne suis qu'un partenaire parmi d'autres.

-C'est faux j'en suis sur. Allez Richard. Je suis sur que ça s'arrangera, et qu'elle comprendra combien elle t'aime et combien tu l'aimes. Sûrement même avant que vous ne rentriez à New York.

-Comment ?

Le chanteur sourit et pris une autre gorgée de whisky. Rick sourit à sa réponse, à nouveau plein d'espoir.

-N'oublie jamais que quand on aime, les chansons prennent un sens.

**Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Comme c'est bientôt les vacances, j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire pour vous !** O**n passe un deal ? Au moment ou j'ai 11 commentaires je poste le prochain :) ca vous va ? Sinon, je vous dis a vendredi prochain ! **

**Je vous kiss tous**


	3. Can't keep my hands off you

**PINCEZ MOI JE REVE !**

**C'est pas possible, je poste mercredi soir et la...déja 16 commentaires ! Vous vous êtes ligués pour que je fasse une crise cardiaque ? Merciiii !**

**Wahou, merci à Guest, AmaryllisTle, Axelle, adrian009, Camlapro, SophyCA, NomaneEH, Pauline CK, IFON91, LoveCaskett, Quetsche, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy 31, Bloups001 et Vick13 !**

**Merci beaucoup, dans ce chapitre, deux nouveaux personnages vont apparaître, j'espère que vous les aimerez ^^**

**Et pour répondre à la question de Quetsche, je mettrais les liens des chansons au fur et a mesure, mais je vous conseille de toujours garder un onglet Youtube ouvert a côté ^^ Sur ce j'arrête de parler et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Le Jet Privé du groupe Canadien arriva à l'aéroport Orly, sur une piste privée, et Kate prit son sac sur l'épaule pour savourer l'air français. Elle regarda les membres du groupe, David, qui avait été le plus calme de tous pendant le vol, commençait à s'agiter à l'atterrissage il souriait, un de ses yeux caché par ses cheveux longs et noirs. Rick se glissa à ses côtés et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire, alors qu'ils descendaient les marches entourés des musiciens. Une voiture les attendaient devant l'aéroport, au milieu des taxis qui avaient perdus la couleur jaune typiquement New-yorkaise. Quand le chauffeur de la voiture demanda où ils voulaient aller en premier, Pierre, assis côté passager lui répondit dans un français parfait.

-À l'aéroport de Roissy s'il vous plaît.

Le chauffeur hocha la tête et s'engagea dans les rues tumultueuses de la capitale. Rick, entre Kate et David, demanda à la rangée devant lui, c'est a dire Chuck, Jeff et Sébastien, le pourquoi de cette destination.

-Oh on a oublié de vous dire.

-Je pense oui.

-Nous avons lancé un concours de chant sur Youtube. Le gagnant gagnait le droit de nous suivre sur la tournée, et de chanter pendant le concert final à Montréal. Nous allons les chercher.

-Les ? Il y a plusieurs gagnants ?

-Gagnantes oui. Seb, montre leur la vidéo.

Seb hocha la tête et leur passa la vidéo, sur une tablette portable. Rick la mit entre Kate et lui et la vidéo commença. On vit une sorte de scène, en hauteur. D'après ce que Kate pouvait voir autour, on aurait dit une cour d'école. Une jeune fille aux cheveux raides et noirs arriva sur scène et se présenta à la caméra qui effectua un zoom.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Miley Joissas, je suis en 1ère Littéraire au Lycée Jeanne D'arc, et voici ma meilleure amie Anna Divelle. Nous allons vous chanter Can't keep my hands off you de Simple Plan !

Une jeune fille du même âge arriva elle aussi armée d'un micro. Elle avait les cheveux bouclés et châtains, avec des reflets blonds. On sentait que les deux ados avaient une complicité étonnante, malgré leur différences, déjà visibles physiquement. Les enceintes se mirent à vibrer, la chanson débuta. Miley commença la chanson, le premier couplet était pour elle. Tout les élèves présents dans la cour étaient réunis autour de la scène, a priori, ils n'avaient pas prévu ce spectacle. Elles chantèrent le refrain à deux, jouant sur la scène, alors que leurs voix s'accordaient parfaitement, l'une grave et claire, l'autre plus aiguë et enfantine. Le mélange des deux donnait une tonalité et un son splendide.

Quand elles répétèrent le refrain, Castle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Kate. ''Can't keep my hands off you'', je ne peux plus retirer mes mains de toi. S'il avait l'occasion de goûter à son corps, c'était certain qui ne voudrait plus la laisser partir. Kate sentit son regard de braise sur elle, et ses joues se teintèrent délicatement de rougeur gênante. Puis ils se rendirent compte que la vidéo changeait. En fait, pendant la chanson, ce qu'on pouvait identifier comme étant des surveillants du bahut, grimpaient sur la scène pour les empêcher la chanson de continuer. Cela n'a pas arrêté les deux chanteuses car ont continué à chanter dans la foule. Elle allèrent jusqu'à la caméra et finirent la chanson en chœur.

_**I can't keep my hands off you !**_

Elles rirent et la vidéo s'arrêta. Rick rendit la tablette à Sébastien devant lui et commenta.

-Elles chantent vraiment bien et elles sont tellement à l'aise.

-C'est vrai et c'est beau de voir la complicité entre elles.

-Mais pourquoi elles plutôt que d'autres ?

La question posée par l'écrivain laissa place à quelques secondes de blanc. Kate les interrogea tous du regard, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Jeff ne leur réponde.

-La mère de Miley est atteinte d'un cancer du poumon, et elle est en pleine chimiothérapie. Quant à Anna, elle vient de perdre son oncle de cette maladie, elles nous l'ont expliqué dans leur lettre.

-Oh...

Kate comprit alors mais elle décela quelque chose de triste dans les yeux de son partenaire. Elle lui prit la main et l'interrogea du regard. Il soupira et se pencha vers son oreille.

-Le frère de Pierre, Jay, a eut un cancer, il a été guéri en 2005. et Jeff a une parente également touchée. Le cancer est omniprésente dans le groupe et dans leurs albums.

Kate eut un regard triste et finit par observer le paysage gris qui se dessinait devant elle. Le trajet fut relativement court et arrivés à l'aéroport, ils sortirent tous de la voiture car pour les gagnantes, la limousine était de sortie. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'avion qui venait du sud de la France. Kate regarda les horaires affichés. Il était 21h. Elle demanda à David qui était à côté d'elle.

-Dites David, quand est ce qu'à lieu le concert ?

-Demain soir à 21h au Zenith de Paris.

-Et nous allons dormir où ?

-À l'hôtel Bristol. Il faudra d'ailleurs réserver votre chambre.

-Bristol? Mais enfin c'est un hôtel de luxe !

Kate avait la bouche grande ouverte, comment allait elle faire pour payer une chambre dans cet hôtel luxueux ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, elle vit les gagnantes descendre de la foule. Elles se tenaient l'une près de l'autre, et Rick lui glissa quelques mots dans le creux de l'oreille, lui envoyant des électrochocs dans la colonne vertébrale. Il lui souffla :

-Regardez Beckett : Le ying et le yang.

Et c'était vrai. La détective les examina longuement. Miley était la plus grande, mais seulement de un ou deux centimètres. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux bas des épaules, ils étaient raides, et ses yeux d'un éclat or unique en son genre étaient entourés d'un gros trait de crayon noir, rendant son regard encore plus intense. Elle souriait et de petites fossettes creusaient le milieu de ses joues. Elle portait un tee shirt noir tout simple, une ceinture en tête de mort, et un short lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, ressemblant à un jean qui avait rencontré les dents d'un requin. Ses poignets et ses mains étaient cachés par une multitudes de bagues et de bracelets divers, comme une bague en guitare, une montre noire parsemée de blanc et d'un bracelet de force avec des petites pointes comme on en voit aux colliers des méchants chiens. Elle finissait le tout avec une paire de Converses basses noires.

La seule touche de couleur présente sur elle était un petit bracelet en tresse à son poignet gauche. Un bracelet qu'aurait put porter un enfant, avec des petits cubes ou étaient gravés des lettres en couleurs. On retrouvait le même sur le poignet de son amie. Rick était persuadé que la touche de couleur avait été offerte par Anna. Celle ci était complètement l'opposé de Miley. Elle avait les cheveux bouclés qui descendaient jusqu'à ses omoplates, elle était brune et ne portait qu'un léger coup de mascara sur ses cils. Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval révélait deux boucles d'oreilles représentant des cadenas en forme de cœur. Elle avait un tee shirt blanc avec un smiley coloré avec l'écriture hippie « Make love, not war ». elle portait un short en jean bleu et ses chaussures ouvertes noires remontaient jusqu'à son mi mollets dans une spirale de cordages. Dans son léger décolleté, elle portait un collier en forme de deux pistolets croisés. C'était certainement un cadeau de Miley.

Une force noire avec une touche de blanc et une force blanche avec un côté obscur. C'est alors que Miley parla.

-Putain qu'est ce qu'il y a comme peuple !

Les 7 adultes ouvrirent de grands yeux, interloqués, alors que Anna lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras.

-Miley, te fais pas remarquer sérieux !

-Roh ça va...

-Regarde ils sont là !

Les membres du groupe s'attendaient à ce qu'elle réagissent comme deux fans hystériques, et surtout venant de Miley, qu'elle fasse un long discours mais au lieu de ça, la jeune fille se cacha derrière Anna qui avançait un sourire aux lèvres. Arrivée à leur hauteur Anna sourit encore plus.

-J'arrive pas à y croire encore !

-Bienvenue à Paris mesdemoiselles !

Ils leurs serrèrent la main, et chacun put voir les joues de la ''gothique'' s'embourber quand Sébastien lui fit le baise main. Apparemment, c'était son préféré. Anna, quant à elle, ne lachait pas Pierre du regard, comme s'il représentait Dieu sur Terre. Après que les présentations soit faites, Pierre se tourna vers Rick et Kate.

-Miley Anna, voici Kate Beckett, du NYPD qui nous accompagne sur la tournée et voici...

-Richard Castle !

Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit en voyant les yeux de Anna briller. Elle vint tout de suite lui serrer la main, en souriant.

-J'adore tous vos livres Monsieur Castle, Miley tu te rends compte ?

-Il est connu ?

Anna leva les yeux au ciel alors que Kate riait devant ce geste qui lui ressemblait.

-Bien sur qu'il est connu c'est un très grand écrivain comment ne peux tu pas le connaître ?

-Anna...Quel est le dernier livre que j'ai lu hum ?

Anna souffla et secoua la tête avec un petit air navré sur le visage, finalement elle répondit.

-Oui Oui veut pas aller à l'école.

-Exactement. Alors ton Charles je sais pas quoi...

-Richard Castle !

Anna et l'intéressé avaient dit cette phrase de la même manière alors que les membres du groupe se retenait de rire devant la scène plutôt comique.

-C'est pareil. A moins qu'il ait écrit des Oui Oui ou des Ratus, je ne peux pas le connaître.

-Bon ba Beckett, mon prochain livre sera ''Oui Oui veut devenir flic !''

-N'essayez même pas Castle.

-Vous devez être l'alter égo de Nikki Heat, je me trompe ?

-Non malheureusement.

Anna et elle se sourirent, alors que le téléphone de Miley sonna fort dans sa poche avant. ACDC retentit, et elle décrocha en disant dans un sourire

-Hey Maman.

Elle s'excusa du regard et s'éloigna de quelques mètres pour lui parler. Quant à Anna, elle restait stupéfaite devant la présence d'un de ses auteurs préféré et de la muse de ce dernier.

-Est ce que ça a un rapport avec le meurtre à New York pendant le concert ?

-Oui. On sait maintenant que le tueur fait parti de l'équipe.

-Vous savez que mes parents ont eut peur, ils avaient presque changé d'avis. Enfin surtout du côté de mon père...

Sa voix baissa de quelques octaves et on sentit un malaise naitre. Peut être qu'elle avait des problèmes. Miley revint à cet instant.

-Elle voulait juste savoir si on avait bien atterrit. Dites, ou est ce qu'on va dormir ?

-À l'hôtel Bristol. On vous réservé une suite rien que pour vous les filles.

-Trop bien !

Elles fermèrent un de leur poings et les cognèrent ensemble en riant. Puis Miley proposa d'y aller de suite. Elle se retourna pour marcher jusqu'aux tapis roulants ou les attendaient les valises, et tous purent voir son dos. En fait, son tee shirt tout simple sur le devant cachait un dos, le tissu était déchiré en forme de tête de mort menaçante, dont la bouche bougeait à chacun de ses pas. Tous ouvrirent en grand la bouche alors que Anna était loin d'être surprise. Après tout, c'était sa meilleur amie.

Ils allèrent chercher les bagages et partirent avec la limousine. À l'intérieur, ils étaient tous en cercle, Anna entre Castle et Pierre, alors que Miley avait trouvé une place entre Seb et David. Ce dernier regardait Miley avec une certaine étincelle dans le regard. Ils se ressemblaient dans leur style vestimentaire, même si David avait moins de bronzage que la jeune Méditerranéenne. Les deux jeunes filles regardaient Paris avec envie, avec une certaine nostalgie.

-Tu te rends compte que la dernière fois qu'on y ait allées on avait dix ans !

-C'est vrai ça fait bizarre. Surtout dans une limousine pareille !

-Dites, demain, on devra venir à quelle heure au concert ?

-Vous viendrez quand vous voulez, ça commence à 21h.

-Ça va être génial ! Miley faut que tu m'aides à me préparer.

-Bien sur ! Avec plaisir.

Ils arrivèrent une demi heure après à l'hôtel. Jean François Stinco arriva à la réception.

-Bonjour, nous avons réserver au nom de Warner Music.

-Un instant je vous prie.

La jeune réceptionniste regarda le registre et leur offrit a tous un sourire.

-Les trois suites c'est bien cela ?

-Oui voilà, mais avez vous d'autres chambres de disponible ?

-Non désolée messieurs, tout est complet pour ce soir.

Kate souffla derrière la troupe et finalement Rick demanda :

-Savez vous quel est l'hôtel le plus près d'ici ?

-Avant d'aller ailleurs, combien êtes vous ?

-9, en tout.

-Vous avez trois lits dans chaque chambre, cela vous convient il ?

Rick et Kate se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant que Anna ne s'en mêle.

-Détective Beckett, vous pourriez dormir avec nous. Et Mr Castle avec deux du groupe.

-C'est une bonne idée. Surtout qu'a bientôt 22h il sera difficile de trouver autre chose.

Ils dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs, alors que la réceptionniste française leur souhaitez une ''Très bonne nuit''. Stinco, Desrosiers et Defebvre dormiraient ensemble, Richard avec Pierre et Chuck, et les trois seules filles ensemble. Les chambres étant l'une près de l'autre, ils ne se séparèrent qu'en fermant la porte, se souhaitant bonne nuit à tour de rôle.

Miley fut la première dans la chambre et posa sa valise dans un coin de la pièce.

-Nom de Dieu cette chambre est plus grande que mon appartement !

-Je pense surtout que le prix est plus élevé que nos deux loyers réunis !

-Je pense aussi. Bon je vais me prendre une douche !

Anna leva les yeux au ciel et Kate ne comprit pas ce geste. Alors que Miley partait avec ses affaires, Anna retirait son haut de dos à Kate.

-J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, je suis beaucoup moins pudique que Miley. C'est la troisième douche qu'elle se prends.

En parlant, la jeune adolescente avait mit son tee shirt pour dormir. Un tee shirt gris large avec le chien des dessins animés imprimés dans neuf cases. Kate sourit et Anna lui expliqua.

-Ma mère le portait quand elle était enceinte de moi je l'adore.

Une lumière de tristesse envahit les yeux de Kate alors elle tourna la tête vers les lits.

-Ou veux tu dormir ? Avec ta meilleure amie je suppose ?

-J'hésite ...Elle joue au foot quand elle dort, la dernière fois elle m'a fracassé le tibia.

Elle eut un petit rire en y repensant et finalement, s'installa dans l'un des deux lits séparés. En face d'elle, le troisième reposait dans une pièce adjacente. Kate soupira. Miley sortit de la douche une demi heure plus tard.

-Oh même la douche est de luxe !

-Ba bien sur et l'eau aussi ?

-Ouais, on aurait dit du diamant. Mais non enfin ! L'eau c'est partout la même !

-Je vais aller me faire un tour les filles.

-Vous n'êtes pas fatiguée ?

-Non, je suis encore habituée à mon heure de New York. Pour moi il est 17h !

-C'est dangereux de sortir dans Paris.

-New York, police.

-Oui effectivement...

-Oh s'il vous plait restez, on va utiliser le service d'étage 24h !

-Et demain shopping !

Elles rirent et Kate ne put dire non. Ce ne fut que de nombreuses heures après qu'elles s'endormirent, toutes les trois épuisées, prête à profiter de cette tournée

**Alors ? Ça vous a plut ? Bon alors, vu a la vitesse à laquelle vous commentez, je pense que je vais poster disons mardi ou mercredi soir. Tout dépends si je dépasse les 50 ou pas ^^**

**Je vous adore, merci beaucoup de me suivre c'est génial**


	4. Breakfast song

**Bonsoir everybody ! Oui je sais vous êtes surpris de me voir, et ne vous inquiètez pas, vous ne vous êtes pas trompés dans le calendrier, on est bien lundi !**

**Mais j'ai décidé de poster ce soir pour deux raisons.**

**La premiere grace a tous vos commentaires, ils sont vraiment géniaux et ça me donne envie de poster vite pour vous remercier. Et la deuxieme parce que après vendredi, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir poster jusqu'au vendredi de la semaine prochaine !**

**Alors si on dépasse les 70 avant vendredi, vous aurez droit à un nouveau chapitre ça marche ?;)**

**Merci à Quetsche, Julie, SophyCA, Audrey 1986, Bloups001, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy 31, angelrerose, NomaneEH, Sarah d'Emeraude, Camlapro, Axelle, tip333top, AmaryllisTle, adrian009, Vick13, Fuck-Yeah-21 et Kwikii !**

**Je remercie également NothingBeatslife qui m'a lu sans pouvoir commenté. Jt'aime 3**

**Merci aussi au personnage de Miley qui a prit le temps de lire le chapitre précédent ^^**

**J'arrête de vous embêter plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une Bonne lecture !**

-Kate !

Un coup de feu qui retentit dans ses oreilles, se mêlant à la peur dans cette voix qui criait son prénom. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grands, complètement apeurée et désorientée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit Castle devant elle. Elle sourit en le voyant mais son sourire se fana en voyant les yeux bleus de son partenaire perdre leur éclat si unique. Une couleur rouge envahit peu à peu la chemise blanche de l'écrivain, et il tomba au sol.

-Castle !

Elle se précipita sur lui, le sang s'échappait de son torse, il respirait de moins en moins. Il leva les yeux vers elle, comme s'il la suppliait de l'aider à vivre. Mais elle était impuissante, faible, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Dans son ultime souffle il lui dit :

-I love you, I love you Kate...

**-Castle !**

Kate se redressa dans son lit en regardant partout autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit et commença à paniquer. Mais alors elle entendit les respirations calmes dans la pièce d'a côté et la mémoire lui revint. Elle souffla profondément et essuya la sueur collée à son front. Elle rejeta les draps du lit et fit quelques pas. Elle repéra son portable sous ses vêtements de rechange. 6h. Elle souffla de dépit et finalement décida de s'habiller. Elle perçut du mouvement dans l'autre partie de la chambre. Anna était assise sur son lit, les cheveux en l'air comme si un ouragan était passé par là, et se frottait les yeux. Kate souffla et enfila son tee shirt avant d'aller la voir.

-Désolée de t'avoir réveillée Anna, rendors toi il est tôt.

-Pas moyen.

Elle chuchotait pour ne pas réveiller Miley qui semblait avoir disparut sous son drap, en position fœtale. Anna sourit gentiment et se tourna vers Kate,

-Est ce que vous allez bien détective ?

C'était une question dont elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle l'avait entendu bouger avant de crier. Mais quand elle vit les yeux de la jeune adulte se baisser elle comprit qu'elle ne lui dirait rien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais aller manger.

-Je me prends une douche et j'arrive...Quelle heure il est ?

-6h. c'est pour ça que tu devrais dormir.

-Si vous avez besoin d'un moment toute seule dites le moi et je resterais dans la chambre.

Anna n'avait pas l'air blessée, ni même en colère. Elle comprenait. Et cela n'échappa pas à la détective, qui lui en fut très reconnaissante. Elle était une adolescente extrêmement sympathique et mature pour son âge.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi c'est juste...

-N'en dites pas plus Beckett. Allez y. Mais dans une heure ils sont tous en bas, ne tardez pas.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil et sortit du lit pour la douche. Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand elle en sortit, la chambre avait laissé partir la détective aux pensées sombres. Anna sourit devant la tête de Miley sortie de sous les draps. Elle rit et lui secoua l'épaule.

-Miley ! Debout là dedans !

L'intéressée grogna et ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Je rêve ou tu m'as réveillée ?

-Je t'ai réveillée parce que dans une heure on prend le petit dèj et qu'on doit se préparer pour le shopping et le concert de ce soir.

-Putain fais chier.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Allez au trop.

La plus rebelle des deux grogna plusieurs gros mots peu gracieux avant de retirer le drap de sur elle. Ses cheveux étaient tellement en l'air qu'elle ressemblait à son signe astrologique : Le lion. Anna rit un bon coup mais s'arrêta en voyant que sa meilleure amie lui faisait un regard aussi noir que ses cheveux teints. Elle sourit alors.

-Tu sais qu'après 7 ans ce regard ne marche plus avec moi ?

Miley écarta les yeux et accentua son regard tueur. Ok, il marchait encore très bien.

-T'as gagné Girl mais sois prête dans une demi heure ok ?

-Ouais ouais. Tu vas où ?

-Manger !

Sur ce, la plus calme sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Sauf qu'en se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Richard et Chuck.

-Oh bonjour, vous vous levez bien tôt !

-On pourrait en dire autant de toi. Bien dormi ?

-Comment ne pas bien dormir dans ce palace ?

-On allait manger, tu te joins à nous ?

-Avec plaisir je meurs de faim.

-Les autres filles dorment encore ?

-Kate est sortie et Miley vient de sortir du lit. Elle a dit une demi heure mais je pencherai plutôt pour ¾ d'heure.

Ils rirent un bon coup et descendirent à l'accueil. La fan regardait l'auteur de best sellers. Il portait une chemise blanche entrouverte et un pantalon brun. Ses yeux bleus étaient lumineux mais il semblait qu'il ait un coin de son âme encore noire, une douleur qui ne disparaissait pas. Ils partirent vers le restaurant. La salle était quasiment vide et ils s'assirent sur la table la plus grande. Un serveur arriva vers eux.

-Bonjour messieurs dames, que voulez vous pour déjeuner ?

Chuck fut le premier à répondre, suivit de Anna et Rick.

-Un café au lait, des tartines de confitures et un jus de fruits.

-Pour moi un jus d'orange, un croissant et un yaourt blanc.

-Quant à moi, ce serait un café noir, une assiette de pancake au Nutella et une corbeille de fruits s'il vous plaît.

Le serveur inscrivit ses commandes mais alors qu'il allait partir, Castle l'arrêta.

-Une dernière chose s'il vous plaît. Quand une jeune dame viendra s'asseoir à cette table, apportez lui votre meilleur cappuccino, un grand, et une part de clafoutis à la cerise.

-Ce sera fait monsieur.

Quand le serveur fut parti, Rick s'étira et souffla en sentant ses muscles se tendre.

-Alors Chuck, quel est le programme ?

-Vers 8h, nous allons au Zenith pour préparer la salle au concert de ce soir, nous répétons certains morceaux et a 21h ça commence.

-Je peux savoir quelles chansons il y aura ?

-Nope. Surprise jeune fille.

-C'est pas juste.

Les deux adultes rirent et continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le serveur arrive avec leurs commandes. Puis un bruit venant du couloir leur fit tourner la tête. Kate venait d'arriver dans le hall. L'adolescente vit alors les yeux de l'écrivain s'allumer de milles feux. Il était amoureux d'elle ça ne faisait aucun doute. Ses yeux la détaillaient point par point, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et qu'il la découvrait. Kate les vit et s'avança vers leur table. Les yeux émeraudes se fondirent amoureusement dans les yeux océan, un contact s'établit, mais se rompit bien vite quand Kate s'assit aux côtés de Anna, juste en face de son partenaire.

-Bonjour détective ! Avez vous bien dormi ?

-Superbement Castle. Je suis allée me promener un peu.

Le serveur arriva par surprise derrière Beckett et déposa la grande tasse de café et une part de tarte devant elle. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux mais le serveur était déjà reparti, elle ne pouvait donc pas lui parler. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le sourire taquin de Rick, et elle secoua la tête.

-Castle..vous êtes réellement pire qu'un gamin.

-Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme détective.

-L'espoir fait vivre.

Il fit une petite moue alors qu'elle commençait à boire son café. Elle ferma les yeux pour en savourer tous les arômes, et apprécier sa chaleur au creux de son estomac. Mais ce moment fut gâcher par un gros brouhaha derrière elle. En effet, Jeff, Sébastien, Pierre, David et Miley couraient en hurlant jusqu'à leur tables, la plus jeune en tête. Elle sauta littéralement sur la chaise à côté de son amie alors que Pierre dérapait pour s'écraser à demi sur la table ou tous les verres tremblèrent.

-On a gagné n'approchez pas !

-Vous allez nous le payer !

Anna se tourna vers sa moitié, alors que Rick se tournait vers son meilleur ami d'enfance.

_-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?_

-Rien !

-Ils nous ont aspergé d'eau alors qu'on dormait encore !

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve !

En fait il yen avait pas mal, comme par exemple le fou rire des deux coupables, les traces d'eau sur leurs quatre mains et surtout les trois membres du groupe trempés jusqu'aux os, encore en pyjama. L'aîné -Castle- demanda :

-Et vous n'avez pas honte ?

-Comme si vous n'avez jamais fait ça Castle.

-Laissez moi finir ! Vous n'avez pas honte de l'avoir fait sans moi ?

Kate éclata de rire et tenta de retenir le reste de son rire, mais c'était impossible. Alors elle attendit qu'il se calme tout seul, alors que l'attablée passaient les commandes, un sourire aux lèvres. Quand vint le tour de Miley, elle fit une demande...spéciale.

-Vous auriez du lait Eveil ?

-Euh...je crois bien que oui mademoiselle.

-Vous pouvez m'en remplir ce biberon ? Avec une tartine de Nutella et un jus de raisin s'il vous plaît.

-Euh..bien sur mademoiselle.

Le serveur s'en alla surpris, comme l'assemblée entière, à l'exception prévisible de Anna.

-Miley...

-Quoi c'est très nourrissant !

-Je sais je sais je juge pas. J'ai l'habitude.

Tous les adultes présents la fixaient comme si c'était un extraterrestre. Elle grogna et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient couvertes d'une bague en peace and love sur l'une et une en guitare sur l'autre. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon explosé et cette coiffure révélait ses oreilles. Des oreilles couvertes de boucles d'oreilles, 5 sur l'une, 4 sur l'autre, de toutes les couleurs. Kate avait devant elle un mystère. Comment une jeune fille aux vêtements noirs, au maquillage sombre, avec un caractère bien trempé pouvait elle avoir un comportement semblable à celui d'un enfant, bébé ? Seb posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur rencontre.

-C'est bizarre pour une gothique de...

-Mais merde à la fin Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Gothique ! C'est quoi ces a priori ?

-Elle aime le noir c'est tout.

-Merci Anna !

Le serveur arriva avec les commandes et le biberon de la demoiselle qui s'empressa d'y boire une grande gorgée, dans un bruit de succion. Elle avait l'air enfantine, et c'était un trait de caractère qu'elle ne laissait pas souvent apparaître. Tout le monde mangea dans la bonne humeur, la blague de l'eau ayant été oubliée. Puis quand tout le monde eut fini, Pierre demanda.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ?

-Shopping !

-Bonne idée, faites vous encore plus belles. Et vous la police ?

-Et bien je vais venir avec vous pour surveiller votre équipe, et commencez la liste des suspects.

Anna prit la parole.

-Mais détective, vous avez une tenue pour ce soir ?

-Euh... J'ai mes tenues habituelles pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que vous allez vous faire griller en deux secondes ! Vous faites trop flic !

-Mais je suis flic

-Sauf que personne ne vous fera confiance. Faut vous fondre dans la masse.

-Les filles ont raison Beckett. Votre tenue est certes très sexy, mais vous ne faites pas fan ! Laissez moi y aller, je chercher tout seul le suspect et vous nous rejoignez.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Allez comme ça vous nous surveillez pendant qu'on est seules dans Paris..

-S'il vous plaît !

La détective ne put résister et acquiesça leur demande. Deux cris de joie envahirent la pièce, et Rick vit dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait qu'elle ne regrettait pas sa décision. Pierre coupa court à sa contemplation.

-Allez tout le monde se prépare, on part dans 30 minutes.

Ils partirent de table pour rejoindre les chambres, alors que les filles étaient déjà dans la rue. Miley sortit ses lunettes de soleil et sourit.

-Paris, nous voici, on va faire chauffer la carte de crédit !

Miley adorait coiffer habiller et maquiller toutes ses amies. Kate allait devenir une bombe du rock et Richard Alexander Rodgers allait tomber sous son charme...

/ /

-Rick ? Rick !

-Gnhein ?

-Ça va ? Ça fait une heure qu'on te dit qu'on est arrivés.

-Oh excuse moi, j'avais les pensées ailleurs.

-Vers ta détective ?

-David commence pas. Où est Pierre ?

-Il a reçu un appel, il est là bas.

Rick sortit de la voiture et à peine eut il fait un pas dehors qu'il entendit la voix du chanteur.

-Bon sang mais vous pouvez pas me faire ça ! Le concert est ce soir ! Non je sais que c'est pas de votre faute mais...Allo ? Allo !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Pierre ?

-Il se passe que Sean Paul a la gerbe il ne pourra pas assurer sur Summer Paradise !

-Ce n'est pas si grave, on le chantera nous Pierre.

-Ça va décevoir les fans...

-On pourrait trouver un remplaçant.

-Avant ce soir ? Il nous faudrait un miracle.

-Quelqu'un a demandé un miracle ?

Le groupe se tourna vers Richard Castle, qui, les poings sur les hanches, offrait un sourire rieur. Dans cette posture, et surtout dans cette situation, il avait l'air de Superman. C'était lui leur miracle.

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez un commentaire pour me dire :)**

**Alors sois a vendredi, sois a bientôt en tout cas bonne vacances a vous tous !**


	5. Perfect

**Coucou tout le monde, mon sac de voyage étant prêt, je tiens ma promesse et vous poste ce chapitre ^^ Merci pour tous vos commentaires, qui me vont droit au cœur !**

**Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poster (normalement) avant vendredi prochain mais j'aurais le temps d'écrire et de prendre de l'avance sur les chapitres !**

**Alors merci à Bloups, NothingBeatsLife, KateandRickforever, SophyCA, Elia Maria, alias Miley ;), Kwikii, NonameEH, adrian009, Camlapro, Guest, Quetsche, .course, Axelle, Fuck'Yeah-21, Audrey 1986, angelerose et Vick13 !**

**La première chanson de cette fic musical, je vous ais mis deux liens, l'un est celui du clip officiel, le deuxième d'un live de cette chanson. Dites moi votre préférence pour la prochaine chanson. Live ou Studio/clip ?**

Le soir même, en coulisse. Le groupe se préparait mentalement à chanter, devant 6000 spectateurs. Le stress était présent, comme chaque star du monde, mais également de la joie, car c'était leur rêve qui se réalisait à chaque fois qu'ils montaient sur scène. Dans une loge voisine, les filles se préparaient à aller à leur premier grand concert, et tout cela avec une précision extraordinaire. Propre à son caractère, Miley avait usé de son crayon noir, et portait une chaîne avec une croix pendant au bout, un tee shirt noir ou un crâne menaçant était entouré par le nom du groupe ''Guns and roses'', un pantalon noir aux multiples déchirures, et des chaussures Dr Martens rouge foncé. Anna quant à elle, avait revêtu un tee shirt ''Sex Drug's and rock n roll'' noir avec l'écriture rose fluo et aux caractères dégoulinant Elle avait une jupe noire lui arrivant aux genoux, avec des paillettes partout. Ses chaussures étaient des Converses déchirées. Elle avait été maquillée par sa meilleure amie d'un trait de crayon et d'un fard à paupières brun qui faisait ressortir l'éclat vert qui se cachait dans son regard. Kate allait se changer, mais on frappa à la porte. Une tape qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

-Entrez Castle.

-Vous êtes toute nue Beckett ?

-Vous me confondez avec une certaine Nikki Heat Mr Castle. Je ne vous aurais pas ouvert si j'étais nue.

-Dommage...

-Que vouliez vous ?

-Je voulais vous dire ce que j'avais noté quand vous faisiez les magasins.

-Préparer ma couverture.

-Oui ils disent tous ça.

-Focus Castle.

-Oui pardon. Donc je disais, il y a une centaine de personnes qui préparent la scène et la salle, mais seulement une cinquantaine suive le groupe sur toute la tournée.

-Quels sont leurs rôles ?

-Éclairages, sons, calme du public, préparation de la scène avant le concert... puis d'autres.

-Il faut se concentrer sur ceux qui n'ont rien à faire pendant le concert en lui même. Il faut une certaine liberté pour tuer quelqu'un en plein concert sans que rien ne soit changer.

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé, donc après le concert je demanderais à Pierre la liste des noms. Vous devriez vous dépêcher de vous habillez, le concert commence dans 30 minutes.

-Oui je me dépêche. Très belle tenue Castle.

Il portait une cravate blanche décoincée, une chemise noire entrouverte en haut, et un jean foncé. Ses cheveux étaient relevé en petites pointes par du gel. Il était vraiment séduisant.

-Merci détective. On se rejoint en coulisse.

-A de suite.

Il sortit de la loge devant les sourires des deux jeunes adolescentes. Kate ne les remarqua même pas et fila se changer dans les toilettes. Anna se vaporisa d'un parfum.

-Ils sont amoureux.

-Tu vois l'amour partout Anna tu es trop romantique.

-Et toi tu vois l'amour nulle part.

-Passe moi le parfum au lieu de dire des bêtises !

-On verra bien.

Kate sortit de la cabine, fin prête.

-Vous êtes prête Beckett ?

-Prête.

/ /

Rick observait la salle pleine et bruyante à quelques minutes seulement du show depuis les coulisses. Il sentit une boule d'appréhension lui bloquer dans sa gorge. Pierre et son groupe comptaient sur lui, il devait être fort. 6 000 personnes, qui hurlaient bougeaient alors que rien n'avait commencé. Les musiciens commençaient à respirer plus rapidement, comme s'ils avaient peur que le concert se passe mal comme le dernier. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Castle.

-Il y a beaucoup de monde ça va être dur de surveiller tout le monde.

-Vous avez raison Be...

Il se coupa lui même en voyant sa partenaire en face de lui. Son cœur s'emballa comme jamais et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et surtout de désir. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon explosé retenue par une rose noire. Elle était maquillée exagérément en noir mais ça ne devenait pas vulgaire. Sa tenue était composée d'un tee shirt noir ou une tête de mort trônait sur son sein droit alors qu'une toile d'araignée commençait sur sa hanche droite pour finir sur sa jupe déchirée crash. Il remarqua ensuite sur sa hanche gauche trois longs trous dans le tissu comme des griffures, laissant entrevoir sa peau bronzée. Ses jambes étaient nues et des bottes noires lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux. Si sexy.

-Wow...Baby...

-Focus Castle je suis déjà horriblement mal à l'aise.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'air vous êtes...splendide.

-Vraiment ?

-Certain.

C'est alors que Pierre arriva, soufflant longuement.

-C'est parti. Faites ce que vous avez à faire bonne chance.

-Et toi Pierre casse toi une jambe.

Ce dernier lui sourit et entra sur scène. Aussitôt qu'on le vit, des cris retentirent, longs et aigues, alors que les musiciens derrière lui se mettaient en place dans le noir.

-Bonsoir Paris !

D'autres exclamations de joie se déclenchèrent et les guitares se mirent à jouer.

-On va passer une soirée de feu ce soir, les albums vont se mélanger, je veux vous entendre vous êtes prêt pour faire le shoooooooow

La foule lui répondit par des hurlements hystérique et Rick chercha Anna et Miley du regard. Les deux adolescente était dans une partie plutôt fermée de la salle, sûrement retenue pour les VIP. La chanson embrasa la foule ''Can't keep my hands off you''. Pierre la chanta sans une seule fausse note, alors que son public étaient scotché à ses lèvres, chantant avec lui certaines paroles du refrain.

Puis le noir se fit sur scène et un son de guitare sèche se fit entendre. Pierre s'avança sur scène, et dit dans son micro maintenu.

-Je vais vous chanter une chanson importante pour moi, car elle raconte mon histoire, s'il vous plaît ''Perfect''.

Kate vit Miley dans la foule attraper la main de Anna pour la soutenir sûrement. Les autres fans semblèrent ravies du choix de la chanson, et Pierre pinça les cordes de la guitare, accompagné par les balancements harmonieux de son public.

Clip Officiel : **youtube . c o m watch?v=RUi54JTgL5s** (ajoutez w w w. et enlevez les espaces.) Sinon, Tapez _Perfect Simple Plan_ sur votre barre de recherche Youtube (1ere video)

Concert : **youtube . c o m watch?v=4srAuZ5tRuw** (ajoutez w w w. et enlevez les espaces) Sinon, Tapez _Perfect Simple Plan live_ sur votre barre de recherche Youtube (6eme video)

**Hey dad look at me**  
_Hé papa regar__de-moi_  
**Think back and talk to me**  
_Repense au passé et parle-moi_  
**Did I grow up according to plan ?**  
_Est-ce que j'ai grandi selon tes plans ?_  
**Do you think I'm wasting my time**  
_Penses-tu que je perds mon temps_  
**Doing things I wanna do ?**  
_En faisant__ des choses que je veux faire ?_  
**'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along**  
_Car ça me fait mal quand tu me désapprouves tout le temps_

_Rick se souvint alors de ses années passée avec Pierre quand ils étaient jeunes. Lui n'avait pas de père, Bouvier en avait un qui ne voulait pas qu'il se lance dans la musique. Même s'ils s'étaient réconciliés depuis, la douleur était encore présente à chaque fois qu'il chantait cette chanson destinée à son paternel, qui n'a jamais crut en lui._

**And now I try hard to make it**  
_Et maintenant j'essaie très fort__ de réussir_  
**I just want to make you proud**  
_Je voulais juste que tu sois fier_  
**I'm never gonna be good enough for you**  
_Je ne serai jamais assez bon pour toi_  
**I can't pretend that I'm all right**  
_Je ne peux pas prétendre que je vais bien_  
**And you can't change me**  
_Et tu ne peux pas me changer._

_Pierre, un jeune homme devenu papa et chanteur d'un célèbre groupe, était toujours le jeune garçon souvent rabaissé et humilié lors de sa jeunesse. Mais c'était en partie pour montrer à son père qu'il avait tort qu'il avait travaillé aussi dur pour arriver jusque là. Mais ça, son père avait beaucoup trop de temps à le comprendre. Il montra le micro au public qui chanta avec lui le refrain._

**'Cuz we lost it all**  
_Parce que nous l'avons tous perdu_  
**Nothing last for ever**  
_Rien ne dure toujours_  
**I'm sorry I can't be perfect**  
_Je suis désolé je ne peux pas être parfait_

_Kate, qui au lieu de travailler sur l'enquête ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre, sentit son corps se serrer. Qu'avait il vécu pour arriver à une telle peine au cœur ? Rick aussi semblait touché par les paroles de cette chanson, et Anna criait les paroles, les yeux brillants de larmes trop longtemps retenues._

**Now it's just too late and we can't go back home**  
_Maintenant c'est trop tard on ne peut pas revenir en arrière à la maison_  
**I'm sorry I can't be perfect**  
_Je suis désolé je ne peux pas être parfait_

Pierre posa guitare par terre et les musiciens se mirent à jouer à leur tour, rendant la musique plus forte, plus vivante, plus dure qu'elle ne l'était avant. Trop d'émotions, et les fans semblèrent toutes comprendre ce que ressentait le chanteur, à la façon dont elles répétaient les paroles.

**I try not to think**  
_J'essaye__ de ne pas penser_  
**About the pain I feel insi****de**  
_À la douleur que je ressens_  
**Did you know you used to be my hero ?**  
_Savais-tu que tu étais mon héros ?_  
**All the days you spent with me**  
_Tous les jours que tu as passé avec moi_  
**Now seem so far away**  
_Maintenant ça me semble si loin_  
**And it feels like you don't care anymore**  
_Et j'ai l'impression que tu n'en as plus rien à faire_

_Un morceau de son cœur s'était détruit en même temps que la complicité et de l'admiration qu'il ressentait pour son géniteur, son modèle a suivre, son héros. Et maintenant, il leur prouvait, à lui et au monde entier, qu'il était plus fort qu'eux._

**And now I try hard to make it**  
_Et maintenant j'essaye très fort__ de réussir_  
**I just want to make you proud**  
_Je voulais juste que tu sois fier_  
**I'm never gonna be good enough for you**  
_Je ne serai jamais assez bon pour toi_  
**I can't stand another fight**  
_Je ne peux pas supporter un autre combat_  
**And nothing's alright**  
_Et rien ne va bien_

**'Cuz we lost it all**_  
Parce que nous l'avons tous perdu  
_**Nothing last for ever**_  
Rien ne dure toujours  
_**I'm sorry I can't be perfect**_  
Je suis désolé je ne peux pas être parfait  
_**Now it's just too late and we can't go back home**_  
Maintenant c'est trop tard on ne peut pas revenir en arrière à la maison  
_**I'm sorry I can't be perfect**_  
Je suis désolé je ne peux pas être parfait_

_La peine fit place à la colère, car il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien put se passer. Comment son père qu'il chérissait tant était devenu un homme ainsi à ne jamais s'intéresser à lui mais plutôt à son potentiel scolaire, comme si ses notes étaient la seule chose qui l'importait._

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said**  
_Tu ne pourras jamais changer les choses que tu m'as dites_  
**Nothing's gonna make this right again**  
_Rien n'arrangera les choses_  
**Please don't turn your back**  
_S'il te plaît ne me tournes pas le dos_  
**I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you**  
_Je ne peux pas croire que c'est dur__ de te parler_  
**But you don't un****derstand**  
_Mais tu ne comprends pas_

_Le groupe et le public se déchaînaient sur cette chanson personnelle, comme si la colère et la peine était en train d'être évacuée pour être projeté contre tous ceux qui font du mal. _

**'Cuz we lost it all**  
_Parce que nous l'avons tous perdu_  
**Nothing last for ever**  
_Rien ne dure toujours_  
**I'm sorry I can't be perfect**  
_Je suis désolé je ne peux pas être parfait_  
**Now it's just too late and we can't go back home**  
_Maintenant c'est trop tard on ne peut pas revenir en arrière à la maison_  
**I'm sorry I can't be perfect**  
_Je suis désolé je ne peux pas être parfait_

**'Cuz we lost it all**_  
Parce que nous l'avons tous perdu  
_**Nothing last for ever**_  
Rien ne dure toujours  
_**I'm sorry I can't be perfect**_  
Je suis désolé je ne peux pas être parfait  
_**Now it's just too late and we can't go back home**_  
Maintenant c'est trop tard on ne peut pas revenir en arrière à la maison  
_**I'm sorry I can't be perfect**_  
Je suis désolé je ne peux pas être parfait_

_Le morceau se termina dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements, alors que Pierre envoyait un baiser dans le public, et il sauta pour mettre en place le prochain morceau, une reprise du Groupe Turtles ''So Happy Together.'' Kate se passa une main dans les cheveux, et parla à Castle, assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre malgré le bruit alentour. _

_-Je vais aller faire un tour pour voir ce qui se passe._

_-Allons Beckett, vous pouvez profiter un peu du concert !_

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Restez ici vous._

_-Okay !_

_Elle quitta les coulisses pour se promener derrière la scène, et analysa tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous les yeux. Chaque personne qui faisait parti de l'équipe était passé au peigne fin, cherchant à découvrir une personne qui sortait du lot. Deux chansons s'écoulèrent mais elle continua de chercher._

_Un homme du plateau avec un casque autour du cou s'approcha de Castle en coulisse et lui chuchota quelques mots dans l'oreille. Puis il lui tendit un micro et s'éloigna. Richard Castle, écrivain de renommé mondiale sentit une boule de stress se baladait dans son corps, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y repenser il devait se préparer. Et à ce moment là, Summer Paradise commença._

_**Aloooors verdict ? Vous avez envie de savoir la suite, et de découvrir le solo de Castle ? Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! On se dit à vendredi, si on dépasse, disons les 85 ? Allez **__**vous pouvez le faire, je vous embrasse, bonne vacances a tous !**_


	6. Summer Paradise feat Richard Castle

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors on a passé une bonne semaine ? Alors comme je rentre un jour plus tôt que prévu, je vous poste ce chapitre, un jour plus tôt que prévu ^^ Heureux ? C'est pour vous remercier pour tous les commentaires :) **

**Merci à Guest, Questche, Camlapro, rara66, Bones-Booth56-Bones, Castle's anatomy, SophyCA, EliaMariaMiley, angelerose, Axelle, Julia, Guest, NomaneEH, .course, Guest, Audrey1986, Fuck'Yeah-21, Kwikii, adrian009 et Fifouil !**

**Je n'arrive pas encore à y croire. 95 commentaires en 5 chapitre c'est du délire...Merci, merci merci. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.**

**Ah si ! Pour les impatients, il y avoir du Caskett dans ce chapitre :3**

**Bonne lecture !**

La chanson qui allait faire un tabac pendant l'été commençait son show, ou des sons venant des iles commençaient à envahir la salle de spectacle. Pierre arriva au bord de scène et tapa dans quelques mains, dont celle de Anna et Miley, avant de remonter sur scène et de commencer à chanter Summer Paradise.

-Est ce que vous êtes prêts Paris ? On part pour les Iles ! Summer Paradise avec un invité surprise je vous demande de taper des mains tous ensemble !

Concert : y**outube watch?v=gtISS0a7-vs** ou tapez _Summer Paradise K'naan live_ dans votre barre de recherche Youtube

Album version :** w w w .youtube . com watch?v=vBNeNe7LHi**g ou tapez _Summer Paradise feat K'naan_ sur votre barre de recherche Youtube.

**Take me back take me back, oh yeah**

_Fais moi revenir fais moi revenir oh yeah_

**Back to summer paradise**

_A ce paradis estival_

Ce titre nous faisait déjà comprendre de quoi parlait la chanson, et ce n'était pour déplaire. Rick sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer en sentant la guitare et l'odeur des iles paradisiaques, ou tant d'hommes et de femmes connaissaient des histoires d'amour.

**My heart is sinking as I'm lifting up**

_Mon cœur se noie alors que je m'élève _

**Above the clouds away from you**

_Au dessus des nuages, loin de toi _

**And I can't believe I'm leaving**

_Et je n'arrive pas à croire que je pars _

**Oh, I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do  
**

_Oh je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire _**  
**

**But someday I will find my way back**

_Mais un jour je trouverais le chemin du retour_

**To where your name is written in the sand**

_De là où ton nom est écrit dans le sable._

Il aurait tellement aimé vivre ça avec Kate, une seule fois dans sa vie, oublier tout et ne penser qu'à eux deux, s'aimant sous le soleil. **  
**

**'Cause I remember every sunset**

_Parce que je me rappelle de chaque coucher de soleil_

**I remember every words you said**

_Je me rappelle de chaque mots que tu as dis _

**We were never gonna say goodbye**

_On ne s'est jamais dit au revoir _

**Singin' la-ta-ta-ta-ta**  
_En chantant La la la la_

Comment avait il put s'engager dans une telle galère que celle d'aimer sa partenaire depuis 4 ans maintenant. L'aimer d'un amour fort qu'elle ne lui rendait pas. Et qu'elle ne lui rendrait probablement jamais. Mais c'était comme les amours de vacances, on vit une idylle, et puis un jour, tout s'arrête brusquement.

**Tell me how to get back to**

_Dis moi comment revenir_

**Back to summer paradise with you**

_Revenir au paradis de l'été avec toi _

**And I'll be there in a heartbeat,**

_Et je serais là, en un battement de cœur _

**I'll be there in a heartbeat,**

Je serais là en un battement de cœur

**(tell'em)**

(Dis leur)

Castle sentit son cœur s'emballer à la fin du refrain car c'était bientôt à lui de jouer. Richard allait chanter une partie de cette chanson pour aider son ami, et pour tenter de conquérir sa bien aimée, pour vérifier si elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait au travers de cette chanson.

**My soul is broken, streets are frozen**

_Mon âme est brisée, les rues sont gelées, _

**I can't stop these feelings melting through**

_Je ne peux pas arrêter ces sentiments de fondre à travers moi_

**And I'd give away a thousand days, oh**

_Et j'abandonnerais un millier de jour,_

**Just to have another one with you**

_Juste pour en avoir un de plus avec toi _

_**(What you say ?)**_

(Qu'est ce que tu dis?)

Il restait dans les coulisses, pour apparaître dans quelques instants. Mais des cris s'élevèrent dans la salle, et il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Kate se stoppa net en entendant cette phrase. Avait elle rêver ? Sûrement, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications logiques !

**Well, real life can wait**

_La vraie vie peut attendre_

_**(It can wait)**_

_(ça peut attendre)_

Cette fois elle ne rêvait pas ! Castle participait bel et bien au concert ! Elle qui s'était éloignée de la scène poussa tout le monde dans la salle pour arriver vite et le voir. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas bouger pourtant !

**We're crashing like waves**

_On s'écrase comme des vagues_

**(Yeah)  
We're playin' in the sand**

_On joue dans le sable _

_**(Me and you**_**)**

_(Moi et toi)_

**Holding your hand, **_**yeah, yeah**__  
_

_En tenant ta main_

**Let's go)**

_(Allons y)_

**'Cause I remember every sunset**

_Parce que je me rappelle de chaque coucher de soleil_

**I remember every words you said**

_Je me rappelle de chaque mots que tu as dis _

**We were never gonna say goodbye**

_On ne s'est jamais dit au revoir _

**Singin' la-la-la-ta-ta**

_En chantant La la la ta ta_

-Vous voulez savoir qui est l'invité surprise vous allez le savoir tout de suite mesdames et messieurs !

**Tell me how to get back to**

_Dis moi comment revenir_

**Back to summer paradise with you**

_Revenir au paradis de l'été avec toi _

**And I'll be there in a heartbeat,**

_Et je serais là, en un battement de cœur _

**I'll be there in a heartbeat,**

Je serais là en un battement de cœur

**(tell'em)**

_(Dis leur)_**  
**

Castle se prépara à remplacer K'naan, le chanteur de l'album Get Your Heart On qui avait aidé pour cette chanson splendide. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, signe de l'arrivée de Beckett. Il sourit et sans se retourner, il entra sur scène et commença à chanter, devant une foule qui l'acclamait. Pierre annonça alors

-Monsieur Richard Castle !

_**Yeah I remember sunny mornings**_

_Ouais je me souviens des matins d'été_

_**And summer evenings**_

_Et des soirées d'été_

_**Now you're not next to me**_

_Maintenant, tu n'es pas à côté de moi_

_**And I am freezing**_

_Et je suis gelé_

Il jeta un regard à sa muse qui le regardait depuis les coulisses, médusée. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu chanté, c'était après une affaire, ou l'équipe avait chanté Pianoman, alors que Roy était encore de ce monde. Il avait un timbre de voix époustouflant, et chantait cette chanson proche de la perfection. Toutes les fans étaient à ses pieds, et en redemandaient. Il ne cessa pas un instant de penser à elle.

_**Was it real?**_

_C'était réel ?_

_**Oh baby tell me, was I dreaming?**_

_Oh bébé dis-moi, ai-je rêvé ?_

_**How can you show me paradise,**_

_Comment peux tu me montrer le paradis,_

_**When I'm leaving?**_

_Alors que je m'en vais ?_

_**Now my heartbeat is sinking**_

_Maintenant, mes battements de cœur s'enfoncent**  
**_

_**Hope's shrinking**_

_L'espoir rétrécit_

_**When I try to speak no words**_

_Au moment où j'essaie de parler, aucun mot ne sort_

_**Lip-synching**_

_Lis sur mes lèvres_

_**Hope this is not just wishful thinking**_

_J'espère que ce n'est pas un vœu irréalisable _

_**Tell me that you care**_

_Dis moi que tu t'en préoccupes_

_**And I'll be there in a heartbeat**  
_

_Et je serai là, dans un battement de cœur_

Il fit un signe de la tête à son public et s'approcha de Pierre pour le frapper dans le poing, alors que ce dernier terminait la chanson. Castle resta sur scène, jouant le jeu et tapant dans ses mains aux milieu des musiciens présents et jouant._  
_**  
But someday I will find my way back**

_Mais un jour je trouverais le chemin du retour_

**To where your name is written in the sand**

_De là où ton nom est écrit dans le sable _

_**Yeah Yeah Let's go !**_

'**Cause I remember every sunset**

_Parce que je me rappelle de chaque coucher de soleil_

**I remember every words you said**

_Je me rappelle de chaque mots que tu as dis _

**We were never gonna say goodbye**

_On ne s'est jamais dit au revoir _

**Singin' la-ta-ta-ta-ta**

_En chantant La la la la_

L'écrivain regarda Kate d'un air tendre, et Pierre le remarqua. Il fit quelques poignées de mains dans le public et remonta pour le regarder. Comme avec Kate, il comprit de suite pourquoi il faisait ça. La suite de la chanson. Le dernier couplet. Il devait le chanter. Il hocha la tête et attendit son tour.

**Tell me how to get back to**

_Dis moi comment revenir_

**Back to summer paradise with you**

_Revenir au paradis de l'été avec toi _

**And I'll be there in a heartbeat,**

_Et je serais là, en un battement de cœur _

**I'll be there in a heartbeat,**

_Je serais là en un battement de cœur_

Il s'écria, mettant tout son cœur et tout son amour pour finir cette chanson du meilleur moyen. Il regarda Kate et ses yeux se noyèrent dans les siens, alors qu'il chantait les paroles qui étaient vraies pour tous les deux depuis le premier baiser, prêt d'un an auparavant._**  
**_**  
**_**I remember where we first kissed**_

_Je me souviens de la première fois ou l'on s'est embrassé _

**(I remember)**

_(Je me souviens)_

**And how I didn't wanna leave your lips**

_Et de comment je ne voulais plus quitter tes lèvres_

_**And how I never ever felt so high**_

_Et comment je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi haut_

**(So high) **

_**(**__Si haut)_

Rick se souvenait dans les moindres détails de leur baiser sous couverture, comment l'émotion avait envahit corps entier, comment son cœur avait explosé littéralement dans sa poitrine. Avait elle ressentit la même chose ?

**Singing La la la ta ta ta**

_Chantant La la la ta ta ta_

**So tell me how to get back to**

_Dis moi comment revenir _

**Back to summer paradise with you**

_Revenir au paradis de l'été avec toi _**  
**

**(yeah)  
**

**And I'll be there in a heartbeat,**

_Je serais là en un battement de coeur_

**And I'll be there in a heartbeat,**

_Je serais là en un battement de coeur _

**Summer Paradise**

_Au paradis de l'été _

**I'll be there in a heartbeat**  
(YEAH)

_Je serais là en un battement de cœur __**  
Yeah**_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit la fin de la chanson et Rick et Pierre saluèrent le public. Rick allait partir mais Bouvier le retint par le bras et annonça.

-Je vous demande d'applaudir comme il se doit, l'auteur de best sellers le plus génial du monde Richard Castle !

Des cris hystériques leur parvinrent et Rick montra qu'il était ému en mettant la main sur son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite. Qui battait pour elle. Les musiciens reprirent leurs places et commencèrent une nouvelle chanson, alors que Castle sortait de scène un sourire aux lèvres. Kate arriva à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

-J'ai chanté devant 6 000 personnes vous vous rendez compte ?

-Castle...

-Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

-Vous chantez très bien mais ça n'explique pas...

-J'ai remplacé Sean Paul les gars avaient besoin de moi, j'ai foncé.

-Pire qu'un enfant.

-Avouez que vous trouvez que j'ai une voix de rock star.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put cacher son sourire. Castle le vit et sourit en retour. Un échange de regards commença, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Les questions, le désir et l'hésitation présents se confondaient entre les quatre yeux, se demandant qui ferait le premier pas. Mais comme d'habitude, quelque chose les interrompit. Le portable de Beckett. Elle souffla et s'éloigna pour répondre.

Castle la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur battant. Et il se fit une promesse. Un jour, il vivra un été au paradis avec elle.

**Alors ? Qu'en avez vous penser ? J'espère que vous avez aimé vraiment. Alors on se revoit la semaine prochaine ? Disons, mardi soir si j'ai plus de 110 commentaires, mercredi soir sinon ? ^^**

**Je ne saurais pas vous remercier assez ! Merciiii**


	7. Morning song

**Bonsoiiiiiiiir tout le monde ! Applaudissement de votre part, hurlements hystériques, tout le monde jette sa culotte...Non laissez tomber ;) J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour tout le monde et que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués ! Alors Ce chapitre est assez court, mais je pense qu'il vous plaira il y aura des moments Milanna (Miley/Anna x)) et Caskett !**

**Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour tous vos commentaires c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de commentaires pour une fiction, et ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Merci à EliaMariaMiley, rara66, Kwikii, Fifouil, SophyCA (bravo tu es le 100eme commentaire :D), Camlapro, Questche, Manoooon, ThaleX, Axelle, Bloups, Audrey 1986, NomaneEH, Mel88, bisounours1998, Caskett of course (je me suis rendu compte que ton nom avait été effacé par le site a cause des points), PaulineCK, adrian009 ? Fuck'Yeah-21, Sarah d'Emeraude ma jumelle 3, RadioJAJA, angelerose et Guest !**

**Wow je m'y perds avec tous vos pseudos ^^ Merci a vous tous !**

**J'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire et (j'espère) apprécier)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Richard rentra avec la moitié du groupe, alors que l'autre moitié allait boire un verre pour fêter le concert Parisien. Kate et les filles restaient en coulisse pour observer les gens qui rangeaient quelque peu la scène et la salle. Alors qu'elles étaient assises dans les balcons, avec une vue d'ensemble sur la salle, Anna rompit le silence.

-Vous avez vu comme Castle a bien chanté ?

-Oui c'est vrai et tu as vu comme il ressemblait au chanteur de Green day ?

-Oui Enfin de loin. Tu as vu ce qu'il a chanté ?

-Il a prit la version de l'album. Pas celle de Sean Paul.

-Comment ça ?

Kate se retourna et questionna les deux filles de son regard vert émeraude. Miley lui répondit.

-Il y a deux version de cette chanson. Enfin trois si on compte la version française. Et dans celle de l'album, c'est le chanteur K'naan qui chante, alors que celle du clip c'est Sean Paul.

-Et ils ne disent pas du tout la même chose celle de K'naan est plus..romantique disons.

-Oh...

-C'est mignon n'est ce pas détective ?

Kate laissa ses pensées divaguer un moment. Il avait choisit la version la plus romantique alors qu'il était sensé chanter celle de Sean Paul. Pourquoi avait il fait ça ? Pour elle ? Non elle secoua la tête en se disant qu'il ne connaissait probablement pas l'autre. Elle souffla et dit aux filles.

-Il est tard, on devrait rentrer à l'hôtel, surtout si nous partons tôt demain matin.

-Oui vous avez raison allons y !

Dans le taxi qui les ramenait à l'hôtel, Kate était songeuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette histoire de chanson chantée par Castle la perturbait autant. Ce n'était rien qu'une chanson ! Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par les rires des deux adolescentes, qui parlaient de leur prochaine tenue.

-J'avais pensé mettre mes nouvelles chaussures compensées les UnderGround, avec mon jean noir et mon tee shirt Lady Gaga.

-Pas mal, c'est assez trash c'est bien. Moi je ne sais pas...Je pensais mettre mes converses noires, un short et mon tee shirt ''Say it Loud''.

Même sans avoir vu les filles parler, Kate aurait put deviner qui avait put choisir les tenues. Elle regarda la Tour Eiffel en passant devant et s'imagina en haut, comme la dernière fois qu'elle était venue avec sa mère. Elles voyaient tout Paris, avec l'impression d'être au sommet du monde. Arrivées à l'hôtel, les filles filèrent dans leur chambres, mais Kate tourna la tête vers la terrasse au dessus d'elle. Castle y était accoudé, au téléphone. Elle grimpa et derrière lui entendit la discussion.

-Je te jure que j'ai chanté ! Pourquoi personne me croit. Fille indigne.

Elle sourit en entendant des rires de l'autre côté du téléphone. Sa fille devait lui manquer énormément, et elle appréciait le spectacle d'un papa attentionné malgré le fait que sa fille soit maintenant une jeune adulte. Elle le vit raccrocher et se tourner vers elle.

-C'était Alexis.

-J'avais crut comprendre.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que Esposito vous avez dit au téléphone.

-Oh. Oui c'est vrai. En fait, la victime avait un taux élevé de drogue dans le sang au moment de sa mort.

-Quel genre de drogue ?

-Coc.

-Vous croyez qu'il serait mêlé à un trafic ?

-Peut être, ne nous emballons pas. J'ai envoyé les noms des personnes travaillant avec le groupe, et ils vont vérifier lesquels ont des antécédents criminels.

-Ça va être long pour eux, ils sont plus d'une centaine !

-Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire ici.

-Vous voulez boire un petit verre avec moi ?

-Non désolée Castle, mais je suis épuisée. Peut être une autre fois.

Elle commença à partir vers sa chambre quand la voix de son partenaire l'arrêta.

-Beckett ?

-Quoi ?

-Vous pouvez garder un secret ?

-Vous me posez vraiment la question ? Bien sur que oui.

-Vous étiez la plus belle de toutes ce soir.

Kate plongea son regard dans le sien, et son cœur s'emballa de manière dangereuse pour sa santé. Elle sentit son corps entier commencer à brûler sous son regard et son compliment. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Kate n'arrivait pas à défaire son regard de ses grands iris bleus. Finalement, elle baissa les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre, alors que ses joues étaient rouges tomates. Elle tourna les talons et fonça dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus. Elle aurait put deviner le sourire de Castle dans son dos, alors qu'elle fuyait après un moment de faiblesse, mais elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : Une bonne douche froide !

/ /

Le lendemain matin, Miley fut la première à se réveiller dans la chambre. Elle grogna et s'étira en replaçant sa frange correctement sur son front. Elle regarda autour d'elle un moment. Sa meilleure amie était sur le lit voisin, positionnée sur le ventre, et entourant l'oreiller de ses petits bras. Sa respiration était régulière, elle dormait encore. La jeune fille aux yeux d'or connaissait le sommeil extrêmement léger de sa copine et fit tout son possible pour ne pas faire un seul bruit. Encore une différence : Miley, une bombe pourrait exploser dans la chambre sans qu'elle se réveille, alors que pour Anna, une planche de parquet craquant dans la pièce voisine la réveille aussitôt.

Elle attrapa des vêtements et partit dans la salle de bains de la chambre, sa pièce préférée. Elle coiffa ses cheveux avant de passer le fer à lisser sur les plus rebelles et sur sa frange. Elle les attacha en queue de cheval et entra dans la douche. Elle savonna son corps de long en large, n'oubliant aucune partie de peau. Quand elle eut finit, elle se sécha, repassa le fer à lisser sur les cheveux qui restaient un peu ondulés. Elle s'habilla d'un short représentant le drapeau des États Unis et d'un tee shirt bleu pouffant lui arrivant aux coudes. Des Super Gars blanches terminèrent le tableau et elle put s'atteler à son maquillage. Un trait de crayon sous chaque œil, une poudre brune sur les paupières, elle put remplir cette dite paupière de plusieurs couches de crayon. Satisfaite du résultat, elle attacha tout ses bracelets à son poignet droit alors que la gauche se contentait d'une montre blanche. Elle rangea ses affaires soigneusement, de peur d'en oublier. Elle passa un jet d'eau dans la douche pour la nettoyer, et épongea les résidus sur le carrelage. Quand elle eut fini, elle quitta la salle de bains et revint dans la chambre. Anna était maintenant assise sur le lit et frottait ses yeux. Kate quant à elle, était en train de faire sa valise en gardant à côté d'elle ses vêtements de la journée. Miley l'observa un instant. C'était une très belle femme, fine, grande, avec une beauté rare, et beaucoup de femmes devait en être jalouse. Est ce que Anna avait raison ? Est ce qu'elle était amoureuse de l'écrivain ? En tout cas, Anna était plus apte qu'elle a observer les sentiments chez les autres. Ils feraient un beau couple quand même, et ce serait peut être drôle de jouer les Cupidon entre eux... Elle allait en parler avec elle.

-Bonjour détective.

-Bonjour Miley, la salle de bains est libre ?

-Oui, je viens de finir.

-Merci.

Elle partit dans la salle de bains et ferma derrière elle. La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés se retourna vers son amie.

-Ça va ?

-Ouaip. Dis moi, je crois que t'as raison par rapport à leur relation.

-J'ai toujours raison.

-Euh non. Mais là oui. Je veux trop qu'on essaye de les mettre ensemble tu en penses quoi?

-Je pense qu'il faut en parler à Castle plutôt qu'à Beckett, sinon elle se refermera comme une huitre. -Mouais c'est vrai. Et on y va comment à Nantes ?

-En Jet !

-En Jet 27 ?!

-Miley...

-Quoi ? Faut bien qu'on s'amuse un peu !

-Rappelle toi ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as bu du Jet 27.

-Roh la ferme !

Elle lui envoya un oreiller proche et elles rirent un bon coup avant de descendre pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Une demi heure plus tard, tout le monde était là, à l'exception prévisible de Castle.

-Ou est il encore ?

-Il dormait encore quand je suis sorti de la chambre.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et finit son café d'une traite avant de se diriger vers la chambre, avec une clé que lui avait prêté Pierre. Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda la pièce. Trois lits une place étaient alignés, et deux d'entre eux étaient faits. Le dernier, prêt de la fenêtre, était encore habité. Elle soupira et avança dans le noir de la chambre. La lumière filtrait par la fenêtre mais n'empêchait pas l'écrivain de dormir profondément. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un sourire. Le grand Richard Castle avait enroulé ses bras autour d'un oreiller qu'il tenait serré contre lui au niveau de son ventre, comme s'il tenait quelqu'un. Une petite mèche barrait son front et un léger souffle sortait d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il avait les jambes emmêlées dans le drap et seul les orteils en dépassaient. Elle entendit l'écrivain grommeler quelques mots dans son sommeil. Elle s'approcha de son visage, curieuse.

-Kate...ma KB...

Elle s'éloigna du lit dans un sursaut, comme si ses mots lui avaient brulé le visage. Elle posa une main sur son cœur dans une tentative vaine de calmer ses battements affolés. Il continuait de répêter son prénom, tout en resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur son oreiller. Kate regarda partout dans la pièce, pour trouver un moyen d'arrêter ça. Son prénom murmuré ainsi c'était trop pour elle. Alors d'un seul coup, elle attrapa le lobe de l'écrivain entre son pouce et son index et tira vivement dessus. Rick cria d'une voix rauque venant de se réveiller et le premier mot qu'il put dire fut :

-Apple !

Ce ne fut qu'à l'instant ou il fut assis sur le lit que sa partenaire le lâcha, un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres. Castle souffla et frotta son oreille rougie.

-Vous êtes folle ! Vous savez ce que c'est un réveil _en douceur _?

-Jamais entendu parler.

Il se tourna vers elle, prêt à la foudroyer du regard, mais il se stoppa net. Elle avait rougi ! Elle avait les joues toutes rouges, si rouges qu'on le voyait malgré le peu de luminosité dans la salle. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse au pourquoi de ce phénomène si rare. Il repensa au merveilleux rêve qu'il était en train de faire et perdit des couleurs. Avait elle lu dans ses pensées ?

-Vous..vous avez entendu ?

Kate se crispa et chercha une échappatoire à cette situation. Finalement elle se redressa.

-Oui j'ai entendu. Vous ronflez.

Sur ces mots elle partit précipitamment de la chambre, le laissant seul et déboussolé. Il ronflait ? Mais depuis quand il ronflait d'abord ?

/ /

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous dans l'avion qui les amenait à l'aéroport de Nantes pour leur deuxième concert en France. Après, ils partiraient en Suisse. Anna parlait avec Pierre du dernier titre de Coldplay, David et Miley se disputaient autour du bar, Jeff et Chuck jouaient à la bataille navale, et Kate et Sébastien s'adonnaient à une conversation détendue, au plus grand damne de Castle, qui faisait la tête depuis le décollage.

-S'il te plaît !

-Non Miley tu es mineure ! Pas d'alcool !

-Mais y en a tellement ! Allez ste plaît une bière au moins !

David se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et réfléchit. La bière ne contenait pas beaucoup d'alcool mais elle était quand même mineure... Il se tourna vers la personne qui connaissait le mieux l'adolescente.

-Anna je fais quoi ?

-Donne lui sa bière, sinon elle va te la demander pendant des heures.

-Merci pour une fois que tu m'aides à boire.

-Tant que c'est de la bière. Pendant que tu y es tu m'envoie un Ice Tea ?

-Femmelette.

Elle rit et lui envoya la canette de boisson non alcoolisée, et se prit une bière qu'elle décapsula avec les dents.

-J'avais un décapsuleur tu sais.

-Ouais mais j'aime bien faire ça !

Elle partit s'asseoir et avala une gorgée avant de se tourner vers l'écrivain grognon.

-Bon qu'est ce que vous avez vous ?

L'adulte releva la tête et vit Pierre et les deux gagnantes du concours le regarder avec insistance. Il soupira et demanda.

-Pierre, est ce que je ronfle ?

-Euh...Non mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Non pour rien.

-Richard...

-Ah non commence pas avec mon prénom.

-C'est à cause de Beckett c'est ça ?

Il tourna ses yeux bleus vers l'adolescente timide qu'est Anna. Elle le regardait d'un regard doux, l'incitant à se confier. Il soupira et tourna la tête vers sa partenaire, lui montrant sans mots combien elle avait raison.

-Pourquoi vous vous faites tant de mal ?

-Regarde la Anna. S'il te plaît regarde la.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la muse en question et l'observa. Elle la trouva très jolie, riant en montrant toutes ses dents. Elle sirotait un café et regardait de temps en temps par le hublot avant de se retourner vers Sébastien. Quand Anna regarda à nouveau l'écrivain, elle put voir de la peine et de la douleur dans son regard bleu. Elle soupira et lui dit.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle parle avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne vous aime pas Castle.

-Tous les regards se tournent sur elle...Tout le temps.

-C'est une très jolie femme.

-Elle est bien plus que ça. Elle n'est pas seulement la plus belle femme du monde...Elle est gentille, souriante, persévérante, fonceuse, déterminée...C'est la meilleure dans son métier, c'est une amie hors du commun, elle est parfaite...

Sa voix était remplie de douceur et surtout d'amour. Un petit silence envahit le groupe, quand soudain Miley ne put se retenir.

-Ça dégouline de guimauve ! Faites gaffe vous allez choper le diabète.

-Comment gâcher un moment de romantisme en une leçon par Miley Joissas !

-Yeah c'est moi !

Elle leva le menton comme pour paraître prétentieuse, ce qui fit rire sa meilleure amie. Rick eut un petit sourire, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Elles avaient raison, il avait encore une chance avec elle, il suffisait de se battre.

-Vous avez une idée pour moi ?

Anna fut la première à lui donner conseil.

-Moi j'en suis encore aux rendez vous amoureux aux chandelles, champagne et musique romantique..

-Mes fesses !-s'écria Miley- Ce qu'il lui faut c'est un concert de Rooooooooooooooock !

**Un peu court mais le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire...Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Laissez un petit commentaire, n'arrêtez pas, vraiment. C'est le meilleur salaire que je peux recevoir :) on se dit a vendredi soir si j'ai plus de 135 commentaires ? Allez on y croit ;) Bonne semaine !**


	8. i'd do anything

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Alors j'ai deux choses a vous dire : Premièrement je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, mais on avait des invités à la maison et ils sont partis tard...Anyway, la deuxieme chose est que j'ai faillit me faire une crise cardiaque en voyant le nombre de reviews que j'ai eut pour le dernier chapitre, je crois bien 20 en 24h ! Un truc de malade quoi ! Alors je passe aux remerciements ça risque d'être long ;)**

**Merci à Guest, ThaleX, Camlapro, Axelle, rara66, Guest, Guest, Pauline CK, Bloups, SophyCA, Cam, Kwikii, angelerose, EliaMariaMiley, RadioJAJA, Bones-Booth156-Bones, Manoooon, Chris 65, Fuck'Yeah-21, Julie, Low-BB, Rach, Lea, adrian009 et Audrey 1986 !**

**Alors je vous laisse a ce chapitre, principalement centré sur le concert et...Caskett ! Et oui un super moment qui va faire évoluer la situation !**

**Bonne lecture. R&R !**

Pierre leva son bras et brandit le signe du rock à son public, alors que les guitares se déchaînèrent. Il sourit en repensant au plan qu'avait échafaudé les deux filles. Oh elles avaient dut en faire beaucoup pour que Castle accepte de les suivre sur cette voie là, mais après tout, c'était pour lui une chance unique ! Pour aider son ami a être heureux, le chanteur n'avait pas peur d'ajouter au concert deux chansons supplémentaires ! Bien au contraire... Le concert touchait presque à sa fin et il s'assit en bord de scène.

Pendant ce temps, Kate grognait en coulisse. Elle redoutait la fin du concert car à l'arrivée à l'hôtel...Elle dormirait avec Castle.

_**Flash Back**_

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Mademoiselle calmez vous

-Mais non je me calme pas vous n'avez plus qu'une chambre ?

-Nous sommes complets, le groupe a réservé, mais je ne savais pas que vous vouliez réserver...

-Il n'y a même pas Une chambre avec deux lits séparés ?

-Désolée mademoiselle...

-C'est pas si grave Beckett...

-Vous Castle, vous la fermez.

Il se pinça les lèvres pour éviter les foudres de sa partenaire alors que dans leur dos, Anna et Miley riait discrètement, cachées derrière leur col relevés. Kate souffla un bon coup et finalement serra le rebord du comptoir de l'accueil.

-Très bien on la prend votre chambre !

Elle prit presque méchamment la clé de la chambre alors que Pierre et Anna échangeaient un regard de victoire. Alors qu'elle partait vers la chambre avec Rick sur les talons, David explosa de rire. Il avait compris la situation en voyant Pierre donner un billet de 100 euros à la réceptionniste qui lui fit un sourire timide. Le chanteur lui fit signe de se taire et ce dernier acquiesça en souriant.

Dans la chambre Kate jeta sa valise et grogna une nouvelle fois.

-Vous avez si peur de venir dormir avec moi ?

-Richard Castle, si vous prononcez encore un mot de la journée et ce jusqu'à ce soir, je vous jure que je vous explose l'entrejambe avec mon flingue et que je jette votre corps dans un bain d'acide est ce que je suis claire ?

Elle se tourna vers Castle mais ce dernier ne répondit pas.

-Répondez !

-Faudrait savoir vous me dites que je dois pas parler sinon...

Il fut interrompu par un oreiller sur son visage et il décida de lui sourire comme un enfant.

-Sortez avant que je vous frappe.

-Oui m'dame !

Quand il fut dans le couloir, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Comment est ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dormir auprès de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur beaucoup trop vite pour être discret ? La nuit risquait d'être longue...

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

-Maintenant, je vais vous chanter une chanson...ou plutôt deux chansons qui me tiennent à cœur. J'ai besoin de vous pour les chanter vous êtes prêts ?

Un cri commun à tout son public lui répondit et il sourit. Les hurlements recommencèrent quand le public reconnut la chanson. Il se releva et sauta aussi haut que possible, alors que ses fans sautaient et tapaient des mains en criant. Kate posa sa tête sur une barre en fer, quand soudain un souffle chaud caressa son cou, et un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

-Écoutez les paroles Kate.

-Castle ?

Elle se retourna mais il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Elle dégagea son doigt en essayant d'en placer une, mais il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la foule, juste à côté de Anna et de Miley, qui faisait la connaissance de deux fans absolues de Simple Plan Sarah et Lily. Anna les avait connues par internet et était vraiment heureuses de les trouver ici. Elle serra fort dans ses bras la blonde, et la chanson commença.

Clip officiel : **w w w. youtube . com watch?v=H2M7zo8ZziE** ou Tapez I'd do anything sur Youtube.

Concert : **w w w. youtube. com watch?v=P6FxHO2WLGw** ou Tpaez I'd do anything Simple Plan live (**2eme video) **

**An other day is going by**  
_Un autre jour est passé_  
**I'm thinking about you all the time**  
_Et je pense à toi tout le temps_

**But you're out there and I'm here waiting**_  
Mais tu es dehors là-bas et moi j'attends ici_

_Le visage de Kate se décomposa en entendant les premières paroles de la chanson. Rick lui avait dit d'écouter, mais est ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire ça ? Elle se retourna vers lui, s'éloignant de son corps. Il la regarda intensément, une flamme nouvelle dans le regard et fredonna les paroles de I'd do Anything._

**And I wrote this letter in my head**  
_Et j'ai écris cette lettre dans ma tête_  
**'Cause so many things were left unsaid**  
_Parce que trop de choses sont restées non-dites_

_**But now you're gone and I can't think straight**_

___Mais maintenant tu es partie et je ne peux plus penser correctement._  
**This could be the one last chance to make you understand**  
_Ça pourrait être ma dernière chance de te faire comprendre_  
**Yeah**  
_Ouais_

_L'écrivain s'approcha d'elle et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se dégager, il prit sa main et la colla à lui. Elle poussa un petit cri et il chanta le refrain en même temps que Pierre, leur visages seulement séparés par leurs souffles._

**I'd do anything**  
_Je ferais n'importe quoi_  
**Just to hold you in my arms**  
_Juste pour te serrer dans mes bras_  
**Try to make you laugh**  
_Essayer de te faire rire_  
**Somehow I can't put you in the past**  
_D'une certaine façon, je ne peux pas te laisser dans le passé_

_Il posa une main sur sa hanche et ils se mirent à danser à un rythme enflammé. Kate n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait dans son cœur et et dans son corps, mais elle continua la danse, allant jusqu'à danser encore de plus en plus vite._

**I' do anything**  
_Je ferais n'importe quoi_  
**Just to fall asleep with you**  
_Juste pour m'endormir près de toi_  
**Would you remember me**  
_Vas-tu te souvenir de moi_  
**'Cause I know I wont forget you**  
_Car moi je sais que je ne t'oublierai pas_

_Elle rougit et remercia mentalement les lumières d'être diriger vers le groupe qui se déchaînait sur __scène plutôt que sur elle et sur son partenaire, qui commençait à flirter dangereusement avec la ligne qu'ils s'étaient imposer._

**Together we forgot the rules**  
_Ensemble nous oublions les règles_  
**Dreaming of dropping off the school**  
_En rêvant de lâcher l'école_  
**And leave this place to never come back**  
_De quitter cet endroit pour ne jamais revenir_

_Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui alors qu'il prenait un micro imaginaire pour continuer à chanter. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et finalement se laissa emporter par le rythme_

**So now, maybe after all these years**  
_Et maintenant, peut-être qu'après toutes ces années_  
**If you miss me have no fears**  
_Si je te manque n'aie pas peur_  
**I'll be here, I'll be wainting**  
_Je serais ici, je t'attendrais_  
**This could be the one last chance to make you understand**  
_Ça pourrait être ma dernière chance de te faire comprendre_  
**And I just can't let you leave me once again**  
_Et je ne peux__ simplement pas te laisser me quitter encore une fois_  
**Yeah**  
_Ouais_

_Rick bougeait en claquant des doigts, sautait en la regardant, souriant de voir ses yeux brillants et ses joues rougies par la gêne. Avait elle, comme lui en cet instant, le cœur qui menaçait de quitter sa poitrine ?_

**I'd do anything**  
_Je ferais n'importe quoi_  
**Just to hold you in my arms**  
_Juste pour te serrer dans mes bras_  
**Try to make you laugh**  
_Essayer de te faire rire_

**Somehow I can't put you in the past**_  
D'une certaine façon, je ne peux pas te laisser dans le passé  
_**I'd do anything**_  
Je ferais n'importe quoi  
_**Just to fall asleep with you**_  
Juste pour m'endormir près de toi  
_**Would you remember me**_  
Vas-tu te souvenir de moi  
_**'Cause I know I wont forget you**_  
Car moi je sais que je ne t'oublierai pas_

_Le rythme ralentit, leur rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha d'elle. La détective sentit son air se bloquer dans sa gorge.  
_

**I close my eyes**_  
Je ferme les yeux  
_**And all I see is you**_  
Et tout ce que je vois, c'est toi  
_**I close my eyes**_  
Je ferme les yeux  
_**I try to sleep, I can't forget you**_  
J'essaie de dormir, je ne peux pas t'oublier  
_**Na na na, na na na**

**I'd do anything for you**_  
Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi  
_**Na na na, na na na naaa**

**Il essaya de lui prendre la main mais elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et s'éloigna un peu plus dans les coulisses. Le visage de Castle s'assombrit. Il ne devait pas abandonner, il était aller trop loin pour reculer. Alors que la chanson se terminait, il courut derrière elle pour la rattraper.**

**I'd do anything  
**_Je ferais n'importe quoi_**  
Just to hold you in my arms  
**_Juste pour te serrer dans mes bras_**  
Try to make you laugh  
**_Essayer de te faire rire_

**Somehow I can't put you in the past**_  
D'une certaine façon, je ne peux pas te laisser dans le passé  
_**I'd do anything**_  
Je ferais n'importe quoi  
_**Just to fall asleep with you**_  
Juste pour m'endormir près de toi_

**To fall asleep with you  
**_Pour m'endormir près de toi_**  
I'd do anything  
**_Je ferais n'importe quoi_

**To fall asleep with you  
**_Pour m'endormir près de toi_

**I'd do anything  
**_Je ferais n'importe quoi_**  
There is nothing I wont do  
**_Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas_**  
I'd do anything**

******_Je ferais n'importe quoi._****  
To fall asleep with you  
**_Pour m'endormir près de toi_**  
I'd do anything  
**_Je ferais n'importe quoi_**  
'Cause I know I wont forget you  
**_Parce que je sais que je ne t'oublierai pas_

_Beckett, quant à elle, se tenait la tête entre les mains, tentant de calmer l'affolement dans son cœur. Pourquoi Castle lui avait il chanté cette chanson ? Les paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, elle tenta de les analyser pour leur trouver un sens caché, un sens qui serait tout le contraire ! Mais non il fallait __se rendre à l'évidence. Il pensait tout comme la chanson. Et elle fuyait. Comme toujours. Elle n'avait jamais peur dans son travail. Elle risquait sa vie, traquait des fous furieux, et ne fuyait jamais face __au danger. Mais là, ce n'avait rien à voir avec l'affaire. C'était son cœur, ses sentiments et elle avait tellement peur en ce moment. _

_Alors qu'elle pensait être seule, elle s'accouda à un des balcons qui donnait sur la scène. Il était vide et elle regarda les fans hurler en bas, devant la scène. Mais son calme fut de courte durée. Elle entendit les première notes et reconnut la chanson qu'elle avait entendu aux répétitions. Derrière elle, Richard Castle s'avançait, très peu sur de lui. Elle se retourna d'un coup, faisait voler sa longue et belle chevelure. La chanson commença, faisant battre leurs cœurs au rythme des basses._

**Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem**_  
__Parfois__ j'ai l'impression que tout le mon__de a__ des problèmes__  
_**Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them**_  
__Parfois__ j'ai l'impression que personne ne veut les résoudre_

_Peut être que cette chanson allait résoudre leurs problèmes...enfin._

_**Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Peut être que les grands fans de Simple Plan auront reconnu les premières paroles de la prochaine chanson :) Le chapitre devrait vous plaire, alors j'espère avoir plein de commentaire comme vous l'avez fait tout le long de cette fiction.**_

_**On se dit..A Mardi ?**_

_**Gros bisous !**_


	9. Take My Hand

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bon, je sais que je devais poster demain soir mais disons que...J'ai reçu des menaces de mort de ma meilleure amie xD, et puis vous avez tellement laissé de commentaires que je pouvais vous faire ce petit cadeau :) C'est juste incroyable :3**

**Merci à ThaleX, rara66, EliaMariaMiley (voilà tu l'as ton chapitre!), Bones-Booth156-Bones, Camlapro, Marlin, Kwikii, NomaneEH, Audrey 1986, Manoooooon, PaulineCK, angelerose, Guest, Cam, Axelle, Caskett of course, Fuck'Yeah-21, RadioJAJA, Guest, Este, SophyCA, KateandRickforever, Bloups, Cam et adrian009 !**

**Allez je vous laisse savourer le chapitre et la chanson :**

**Audio : ********w w w . youtube. c o m watch?v=IM_CjJNgM4k**** ou Tapez Take my hand Simple Plan full song, (1er ou 2eme lien)**

**Concert : ********w w w . youtube. c o m watch?v=IM_CjJNgM4k**** ou Tapez Take my hand live (1er lien)**

**_Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem_**___  
Parfois____ j'ai l'impression que tout le mon____de a____ des problèmes  
_**_Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them_**___  
Parfois____ j'ai l'impression que personne ne veut les résoudre_

Peut être que cette chanson allait résoudre leurs problèmes...enfin.

Richard s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle reculait encore et encore, mais elle fut bloquée dans sa course par la barrière de sécurité du balcon, et du vide derrière elle. Son cœur s'emballait et l'enflammait, alors qu'elle voyait les iris bleus de son partenaire briller d'une émotion jamais vue auparavant. Et elle eut peur de cette étincelle. Il ouvrit la bouche et dit d'une voix chaude :

-Take my hand.

Elle secoua la tête et dit dans un souffle que malheureusement, elle savait.

**I know that people say we're never going to make it**_  
__Je sais que les gens disent que nous n'allons pas le faire__  
_**But I know we're going to get through this**_  
__Mais je sais que nous arriverons à le surmon__ter__  
_**(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)**_  
__(Ferme les yeux et ne me laisse pas partir s'il__ te plait)__  
_**Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now**_  
__Ne, ne, ne, ne me laisse pas partir main__tenant_

L'écrivain, qui ne pouvait détacher son regarde de sa partenaire, s'approcha un peu plus, pour montrer qu'il s'engageait envers elle, mais tout en lui laissant un peu d'espace vital, pour ne pas qu'elle ne se sente piégée.

**(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)**_  
__(Ferme les yeux, ne me laisse pas__ te permettre__ de partir)__  
_**Don't, Don't, Don't**

___Non, non, non !_

Elle releva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Ce qu'elle y vit lui empoigna le cœur. Du désir, de la peur, et...une étincelle qui représentait tout l'amour du monde.

**Take my hand tonight**_  
__Prends ma main ce soir__  
_**Let's not think about tomorrow**_  
__Et ne pensons pas a__ demain__  
_**Take my hand tonight**_  
__Prends ma main ce soir__  
_**We could find some place to go**_  
__Nous trouverons__ des endroits où aller__  
_**Cause our hearts are locked forever**_  
__Car nos coeurs sont scellés pour toujours__  
_**And our love will never die**_  
__Et notre amour ne mourra jamais_

Comment une femme pouvait elle faire autant de dégâts dans son cœur ? Il se posa la question quand son regard vert croisa le sien.

**Take my hand tonight**_  
__Prends ma main ce soir__  
_**One last time**_  
__Une__ dernière fois_

Voyait elle tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de son cœur ? Était elle effrayée de ses sentiments, qui semblaient envahir chaque cellule de son corps, son cœur n'étant pas assez grand pour le contenir entièrement ? Il sentit son sang battre dans son ventre, quand Pierre atteint la plus haute note.

**The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment**_  
__La ville s'endort et nous sommes perdu en ce moment__  
_**Another kiss says we're lying on the pavement**_  
__Un autre baiser signifiera que nous sommes allongés sur la chaussée__  
_**If they could see us they would**** tell us that we're crazy**_  
__S'ils pouvaient nous voir, ils nous diraient que nous sommes fous__  
_**But I know they just don't un****derstand**_  
__Mais je sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous comprendre_

-Kate...

-Castle non, on ne doit pas...

-Ne partez pas Kate. Arrêtez de fuir...Je vous en prie.

-Je suis pas celle qui peut vous rendre heureux Castle !

**(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)**_  
__(Ferme les yeux et ne me laisse pas partir s'il__ te plait)__  
_**Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now**_  
__Ne, ne, ne, ne me laisse pas partir main__tenant__  
_**(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)**_  
__(Ferme les yeux, ne me laisse pas__ te permettre__ de partir)__  
_

-Vous me rendez déjà heureux Katherine.

**Don't, Don't, Don't !**_  
__Non, Non, Non !_

**Take my hand tonight**_  
__Prends ma main ce soir__  
_**Let's not think about tomorrow**_  
__Et ne pensons pas a__ demain__  
_**Take my hand tonight**_  
__Prends ma main ce soir__  
_**We could find some place to go**_  
__Nous trouverons__ des endroits où aller__  
_**Cause our hearts are locked forever**_  
__Car nos coeurs sont scellés pour toujours__  
_**And our love will never die**_  
__Et notre amour ne mourra jamais__  
_**Take my hand tonight**_  
__Prends ma main ce soir__  
_**One last time**_  
__Une__ dernière fois_**Hey Hey**_  
_**Hey Hey**

Il s'approcha d'elle, plongeant ses iris dans les siens. À cet instant, Kate sentit qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de partir. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour trouver l'air qui lui manquait.

**The raindrops**_  
__Les gout__tes__ de pluies__  
_**The**** tears keep falling**_  
__Les larmes continuent de tomber__  
_**I see your face and it keeps me going**_  
__Je vois ton visage et il me fait continuer__  
_**If I get lost your light's going to gui****de me**_  
__Si je suis perdu, ta lumière pourra me gui__der_

Les grandes mains de Rick arrivèrent sur son visage. Elle eut soudainement envie de pleurer. Elle ne sut même pas pourquoi. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se dégager.

**And I know that you can take me home**_  
__Et je sais que tu peux me ramener chez moi_

Le visage de Rick s'avança vers le sien, leurs souffles se mêlant divinement ensemble, Il s'arrêta un instant, pour être sur qu'elle en avait autant envie que lui. Mais contre toute attente, elle ferma les yeux et un soupir d'envie sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

**You can take me home**_  
__Tu peux me ramener chez moi_

N'ayant plus peur, Richard Castle fit ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis le premier jour, et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la femme dont il était tombé amoureux.

**Take my hand tonight**_  
__Prends ma main ce soir__  
_**Let's not think about tomorrow**_  
__Et ne pensons pas a demain_

Le monde avait disparu autour d'eux, la chanson n'était qu'un lointain écho, tout comme les cris du public. La chanson était douce, tout comme leur baiser. Leurs bouches ne faisaient que s'effleurer, s'apprivoiser, calmement et amoureusement. Kate glissa ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux courts.

**Take my hand tonight**_  
__Prends ma main ce soir__  
_**We could find some place to go**_  
__Nous trouverons__ des endroits où aller_

Et tout comme la chanson, le baiser se déchaîna. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent, les dents se mirent en action, alors que leurs corps furieusement bouillants se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Leurs langues s'engagèrent dans une danse sauvage et endiablée.

**Cause our hearts are locked forever**_  
__Car nos cœurs sont scellés pour toujours__  
_**And our love will never die**_  
__Et notre amour ne mourra jamais__  
_**Take my hand tonight**_  
__Prends ma main ce soir__  
_**One last time**_  
__Une__ dernière fois_

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, gémissant devant le plaisir que leurs bouches prenaient ensemble. Les grands bras de Castle entouraient la taille de sa belle, alors que ses mains d'écrivain agrippaient ses reins. Kate quant à elle passait et repassait ses mains dans le cou et les cheveux de son partenaire.

**Take my hand tonight**_  
__Prends ma main ce soir__  
_**Let's not think about tomorrow**_  
__Et ne pensons pas a demain__  
_**Take my hand tonight**_  
__Prends ma main ce soir__  
_**We could find some place to go**_  
__Nous trouverons__ des endroits où aller__  
_**Cause our hearts are locked forever**_  
__Car nos cœurs sont scellés pour toujours_

Sans vraiment contrôler leurs mouvements, les mains de Kate quittèrent ses épaules, celles de Rick quittèrent ses hanches, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent au niveau de leurs cœurs, alors que le baiser se calmait.

**And our love will never die (Love will never die)**_  
__Et notre amour ne mourra jamais__  
_**Take my hand tonight**_  
__Prends ma main ce soir__  
_**One last time !**_  
__Une__ dernière fois_

Des cris hystériques s'élevèrent dans la salle de concert, alors que Pierre et son groupe saluaient le public. Ils passèrent chacun sur le devant de la scène, envoyant un objet quelconque au milieu des fans, avant de disparaître en coulisse. Les lèvres de nos deux héros se séparèrent lentement, chacun reprenant leur souffles. Les pupilles dilatées, Kate regarda Castle de ses yeux perçants.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

La voix de l'écrivain la fit sortir de sa contemplation. Elle comprit qu'il disait ca pour détendre l'atmosphère mais également pour savoir si elle voulait aller plus loin. Elle serra ses doigts contre les siens et prit une grande inspiration.

-Rentrons à l'hôtel Rick.

_**Alors contents tout le monde ? ;) J'espère, parce que ce chapitre me tenait a cœur ! Alors n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, et je propose...Vendredi pour la suite ? Allez je vous souhaite a tous une bonne semaine !**_


	10. Night Song

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors pardonnez moi de ce retard, mais j'avais dans l'idée de changer ce chapitre, mais j'ai compris que si je le changeais, je devrais changer tous les autres que j'ai en avance et je n'ai ni le temps, ni la patience de le faire.**

**Alors je poste ce chapitre M, en esperant que ceux qui voulaient attendre un peu pour les voir passer a l'acte me le pardonneront.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont commenté merci à Mrs Elisabeth Darcy 31, Elina, EliaMariaMiley, Axelle, ThaleX, mb, Kwikii, Este, SophyCA, Guest, NonameEH, Camlapro, svetKate, rara66, Caskett of course, KateandRickForever, RadioJAJA, Manoooon, Chris65, tip333top, Miss A 0805, Audrey 1986, Questche, Bones-Booth156-Bones, Vic69, Cam, marie, Low BB, Fuck-Yeah'21, adrian009, Fifouil et Cam une nouvelle fois ^^**

**Et bravo à Cam qui a posté le 200 eme commentaire !**

**Bonne lecture :) !**

Le trajet entre le Zénith et l'hôtel se passa dans un silence gêné. Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot, de peur de faire machine arrière. Kate regardait la ville endormie avec un sentiment de bien être jamais ressenti dans toute sa vie. Rick quant à lui, avait peur. Il avait peur qu'elle fasse machine arrière, ou qu'elle regrette. Après tout c'était Beckett et rien n'étais simple avec elle. Mais il devait aller jusqu'au bout, il avait besoin d'elle. Quand le taxi s'arrêta devant l'hôtel, Richard le paya alors que la détective partait déjà dans le hall pour prendre leur clé. Il la rejoignit dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment. Un silence envahit la petite salle fermée, alors qu'ils semblaient tous les deux regarder autre chose que dans leurs directions respectives.

Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, leurs yeux finirent par se retrouver. Et ce geste marqua la fin des réticences de Katie. Les fines mains de la lieutenante se posèrent dans le cou de l'écrivain et elle releva le visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser avec amour. Les mains de Castle se posèrent d'instinct sur les hanches fines de celle qu'il aimait alors qu'un frisson lui parcourut la colonne. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de vivre un rêve éveillé, ou une hallucination. Est ce que c'était vraiment en train de se passer ? Est ce qu'il était réellement en train d'embrasser Kate Beckett, dans l'ascenseur de leur hôtel ?

Un gémissement doux et rauque lui apporta la réponse et le fit redescendre dans la réalité. Beckett se serra contre lui et tout deux entrouvrirent leurs lèvres pour que leurs langues se connectent. Il s'accrocha fort a elle, ayant peur qu'elle décide de partir, de s'évaporer comme un songe si jamais il arrêtait ses baisers. Il sentit une chaleur grandir dans ses reins et grogna alors que ses dents s'attaquait à la lèvre inférieure de sa partenaire.

Elle avait la tête qui tournait devant tant d'émotions nouvelles et par moment, elle en oubliait même son prénom, sa vie, et laissa sa lèvre se faire prendre dans un délicieux otage.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent fermement au col de la chemise noire de son écrivain. Sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, elle fut plaquée avec douceur et dureté mélangées contre une des parois de l'ascenseur. Elle gémit fortement contre la langue experte de Rick et remonta une jambe le long de la sienne. Elle sentit que Castle réagissait bien a ce geste car une protubérance se pressa contre son intimité en feu lui faisant lâcher un long gémissement. La grande main de son partenaire caressa le haut de cette cuisse dénudée et la maintint contre lui. Les gémissements s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce que Rick arrête quelques instant l'étreinte pour reprendre de l'air. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que l'ascenseur venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Il échangea un regard avec Kate qui souriait, la bouche rougie par les précédents assauts. D'un regard ils se comprirent, et le baiser redémarra, encore plus ardent que le précédent.

La porte claqua fortement contre le mur alors que Rick soulevait Kate dans ses bras, fondant dans la bouche l'un de l'autre. Leurs gémissements et leurs grognements se firent pressants. L'esprit embrumé par la passion, Rick se cogna dans un petit meuble qui faisait l'angle de la chambre et jura dans le cou de Kate qui laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Saloperie de meuble !

Elle sourit et reprit le baiser là ou il s'était arrêté. L'écrivain amoureux de sa muse la déposa sur le grand lit et s'allongea sur elle en prenant appui sur ses avant bras pour ne pas l'écraser et attrapa sa bouche avec tendresse, alors que le bout de ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans ses boucles brunes.

Les doigts fins de Kate se déplacèrent en caresse dans le dos musclé de son amant, passant de temps en temps sous le tissu pour caresser la peau chaude.

La bouche de Rick se balada dans le cou parfumé à la cerise, notant mentalement tous les morceaux de peau qui la faisaient réagir. Sa langue gouta la peau sous l'oreille et le gémissement de Beckett l'encouragea à continuer sur ce chemin. Il aspira une partie de sa peau quelques secondes avant de mordiller le lobe. Les doigts de Beckett se crispèrent alors sur les fesses de Rick. Dans ce geste, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Castle gémisse plus fort qu'auparavant en se cambrant violemment contre elle.

-Rick ?

-Je...Désolé, je suis..légèrement sensible ici..

-Oh...

Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne plonge ses mains sous le jean de son homme. Il grogna et reprit les lèvres de sa belle en commençant a sentir son érection prendre de l'ampleur. Il défit le bustier de Kate et descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine retenue prisonnière par une fine dentelle transparente. Il s'arrêta au niveau de sa cicatrice, la balle ayant laissé derrière elle une tache blanche. Il s'appliqua à l'embrasser, mais Kate lui attrapa les cheveux et ramena sa bouche avec violence contre la sienne.

Elle ne supportait pas l'attention qu'il donnait à sa marque, cette marque qui lui rappelait chaque jour ce terrible instant et l'horrible mensonge qui s'en suivit. Elle s'en voulait mais n'était cependant pas prête à lui avouer. Pour l'instant, elle avait juste besoin qu'il lui fasse l'amour.

Elle arracha chaque boutons de sa chemise et passa ses mains froides sur son corps bouillant. Elle alla frôler la limite de sa nudité et de son pantalon déformé. Il gémit fortement et retira sa chemise et écarta le sein droit de sa prison pour le prendre entre ses lèvres humides. Elle se cambra et tira ses cheveux courts pour se retenir à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber dans les abîmes du plaisir. Elle prit entre ses lèvres le lobe d'oreille de l'écrivain, et le suçota avidement.

-Je préfère ça plutôt que lorsque tu me tire l'oreille...

-Tais toi et continue sinon je te jure que tu vas crier Apple.

Elle sentit les doigts de Rick défaire l'attache dans son dos et le soutient gorge ne fut qu'une lointain souvenir quand il malaxa un des seins de sa main en mordillant l'autre.

Kate quant à elle enchaînait les coups de bassin pour calmer la chaleur qui avait envahit son intimité et qui ruinait en ce moment même sa petite culotte. Elle défit le bouton du jean et passa sa main dans son boxer serré. Il gémit quand sa paume entra en contact avec son membre et entreprit de descendre quelques peu pour découvrir son point sensible comme elle l'avait fait pour lui. Alors qu'elle commençait des allers retours sensuels sur son membre, il mordilla la peau de son ventre ferme au niveau de son nombril. Il défit la fermeture éclair de la jupe noire et laissa sa langue rencontrer la petite culotte. Elle lâcha sa masculinité et s'accrocha à ses larges épaules. Il fit glisser la jupe et le sous vêtement en même temps, puis il embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, s'approchant secondes par secondes du trésor. Soudain, il vit quelque chose sur sa hanche. Son tatouage. Trop heureux de l'avoir découvert, il fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'à lui avant de le regarder. C'était une chouette aux yeux brillants, déployant ses ailes.

-Une chouette ?

-Symbole d'Athéna, déesse de la Guerre et de l'Intelligence...

-Tout comme toi...

Il embrassa le tatouage et sortit la langue pour le lécher, avant de repartir à la conquête de son intimité. Il respira l'odeur de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser en son centre. Elle se cambra et poussa un bruit entre le gémissement et le cri, alors que ses ongles commençaient à s'enfoncer dans les épaules de Rick. La langue de l'écrivain tourna autour de son clitoris en passant ses mains vers son entrée trempée.

-Oh Castle !

Il gémit sentant son érection lui faire de plus en plus mal. Il glissa sa langue en elle avant d'y ajouter son index. Elle poussa un cri étranglé et s'accrocha aux draps froissés sous elle pour éviter de s'envoler. Son pouce retrouva sa boule de nerfs et joua avec, pour lui procurer le plus de sensations possibles. Elle se tortillait sous lui, comme si elle cherchait à reculer l'inévitable. Mais Dieu, elle n'avait jamais reçu un aussi merveilleux traitement, elle ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Alors que le point de non retour allait arriver, elle poussa Castle presque violemment et se mit à califourchon sur lui, laissant ses cheveux cacher une partie de sa poitrine nue. Elle lui sourit et engagea un mouvement de vas et vient sur mon membre alors que Castle grognait. Il se perdit dans le vert éclatant de ses yeux qui entourait sa pupille dilatée et tomba encore plus amoureux d'elle si cela était possible. Il attrapa ses joues et lui offrit un baiser ardent alors qu'elle fouillait dans la table de nuit pour trouver les préservatifs que les hôtels fournissaient normalement. Rick eut soudain un doute et lui murmura contre sa bouche.

-Kate...Si tu n'es pas sure...

-J'en suis sure Castle...Je te promet que je n'ai jamais été aussi sure de toute ma vie.

Pendant qu'elle lui avouait ça a demi mot contre sa bouche, elle lui enfila le préservatif avec délicatesse, fit glisser son bassin contre le tien et le fit entrer en elle. Ils gémirent tous les deux de cette connexion qu'ils avaient tant attendu. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, Kate se stabilisant grace a ses mains posée sur les épaules de Castle. Elle s'habitua rapidement à sa taille en elle, et commença à bouger en lui offrant un doux baiser. L'urgence avait disparut, maintenant, ils profitaient de toutes les sensations qui se dégageait de la friction entre leurs deux corps bouillant de désir.

Ils poussèrent des gémissements quand Beckett accéléra le rythme de ses coups de reins. Rick posa ses mains sur ses fesses et la fit basculer sous lui. Elle poussa un petit cri alors que l'angle de pénétration changeait. Elle mordilla son cou offert a ses dents alors que Rick, au dessus d'elle, allait de plus en plus loin en elle, lui faisait découvrir un nouveau monde. Ses coups de bassins s'enchaînèrent, rapides mais sans se défaire de la douceur et de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle criait plus qu'elle ne gémissait et sentit le point de non retour arriver une nouvelle fois. Elle ne voulait pas partir seule, alors elle pressa ses mains contre les fesses de son amant et accentua ses pénétrations.

Il grogna fort son prénom et accéléra une dernière fois.

-Kate..

-Oh mon dieu Rick...

Il s'embrassèrent et l'écrivain s'écroula sur sa muse, alors que ses parois intimes se resserraient contre son membre.

Ils mirent tous les deux un certain moment pour reprendre leurs souffles, puis Rick se dégagea d'elle pour retirer le préservatif usagé et le mettre dans une poubelle près du lit. Il revint et se glissa dans son dos, l'entourant timidement de ses bras. Elle sourit à son hésitation et attrapa ses mains pour resserrer l'étreinte. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, il lui murmura.

-Tu vois c'est pas si terrible de dormir avec moi..

Elle secoua la tête et l'embrassa tendrement sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonne nuit Rick.

Aux limites du sommeil, alors que Morphée la prenait dans ses bras, elle entendit, comme un écho, la voix de Castle qui lui disait.

-Je t'aime Kate.

**Alooooors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

**On se retrouve tres vite, je posterais le prochaintre chapitre tres rapidement pour me faire pardonner, si vous etes aussi nombreux a commenter ;)**

**Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la semaine !**


	11. You suck at love

**Salut tout le moooonde !**

**Alors comment s'est passé votre semaine ? Vous êtes prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ? ^^**

**Appréciez, parce que vous allez sûrement me détester !**

**Merci à Este, Axelle, SophyCA, Kwikii, Manooon, Guest, rara66, RadioJAJA, Cam, Camlapro, NomaneEH, svetkate, bisounours1998, Guest, Fuck'Yeah-21, adrian009, Bones-Booth156-Bones, Chris65, leonhugo, angelerose, Audrey 1986 et Glagla60800 !**

**Allez bonne lecture a toutes et a tous!**

Un bruit dans le couloir réveilla doucement la détective qui remua légèrement. Elle battit des paupières quelques instants pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce dans laquelle régnait une atmosphère détendue, comme dans un autre monde. Elle voulut se relever mais un poids chaud sur sa hanche l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle dégagea ses cheveux de devant son visage et se tourna vers le propriétaire endormi de ce bras. Le nez plongé dans son cou, Castle respirait lentement, prouvant qu'il dormait profondément. Elle se retourna dans ses bras et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Son souffle chatouilla plusieurs fois son nez et ses lèvres alors qu'elle passait délicatement sa main libre dans ses cheveux en le regardant un instant.

Puis finalement, à contre cœur, elle se dégagea de sa douce étreinte, et se leva. Du regard, elle parcourut la chambre, regardant avec un sourire les vêtements éparpillés par terre. Des images de la nuit lui revinrent en tête, comme le moment où elle l'avait réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour un second round...Et un troisième, avant de gagner par KO. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains avec quelques affaires. Elle se changea après une douche rapide. Il dormait encore mais le service devait sûrement etre assuré dans l'hôtel, elle allait chercher des cafés pour eux deux. Elle ne voulait pas être là à son réveil, car elle serait génée, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte, elle se figea sur place en voyant Castle assis sur le lit en se frottant les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Rick sourit doucement.

-Hey.

-Hey...

Kate se pinça les lèvres en le regardant, sachant qu'il était nu sous les draps. Un petit silence prit place dans la pièce avant que Rick le rompe.

-ça va Kate ?

-Je...Oui j'allais juste...

Elle désigna la porte d'un geste vague et vit le sourire de Rick disparaître pour laisser place un visage fermé de douleur. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi et recula.

-Tu allais partir avant que je me réveille c'est ça ?

-Quoi ? Mais Castle...

-Et tu allais faire quoi ensuite ? Tu allais m'éviter, avant de me dire que ce n'était qu'une erreur ?

-Castle !

-Et bien allez y Beckett je ne voudrais pas contrarier vos plans !

-Mais je

Il se leva en gardant son draps dans ses mains pour cacher sa nudité et passa devant Kate sans la regarder et claqua la porte de la salle de bains. Kate grogna et partit de la chambre en claquant rageusement la porte qui résonna dans tout l'hôtel. Elle ne fit même pas attention à Pierre Anna et Sebastien qui se tenaient droit comme des piquets dans le couloir. Ils échangèrent un regard et coururent dans des directions opposées. La plus jeune partit à la poursuite de Kate, alors que les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre où se trouvait encore l'écrivain.

/ /

-Kate ! Kate attendez !

-Anna, s'il te plaît laisse moi.

-Non. Pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui se passe !

-Anna.

-Et je peux être aussi têtue que vous Détective croyez moi. Quand on supporte Miley toute l'année, on doit savoir tenir tête.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent un moment, avant que Kate baisse les yeux en soupirant. Anna eut un petit sourire et lui prit le bras.

-Venez, allons prendre un petit déjeuner, vous me raconterez tout.

La détective hocha la tête, et finit par suivre la jeune fille sur la terrasse du bar en face de l'hôtel. Une serveuse se présenta devant elles et prit leur commandes.

-Un café noir s'il vous plaît.

-Et pour moi un jus de ACE et un croissant s'il vous plaît.

-Très bien mesdames.

Quand elle s'éloigna, Anna se tourna vers Kate qui tripotait entre ses doigts les petits sachets de sucre présent malheureusement pour eux sur la table.

-Kate...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, pour vous mettre dans cet état ?

-Anna ce sont...des histoires entre Castle et moi...

-A voir le suçon que vous avez dans le cou, vous pourriez l'appeler par son prénom non ?

Anna laissa échapper un petit rire quand Beckett posa sa main dans son cou pour cacher la marque mauve qui avait déjà été découverte. Finalement elle plaça ses cheveux de manière a la cacher aux yeux des passants. Un petit silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que la serveuse revienne avec les commandes.

-Alors, vous allez me racontez ce qu'il y a entre _Rick_ et vous ?

-On a...On a couché ensemble.

-Nooon ? J'avais pas remarqué !

-Anna, si tu continues je prends mon café et je rentre.

-Ok ok désolée. Continuez.

-On s'est embrassé pendant le concert et...on a passé la nuit ensemble.

Kate eut malgré tout un petit sourire en coin en se remémorant les événements de la nuit.

-Sur une échelle de 1 a 10 ?

-100

Anna s'en doutait, mais entendre Kate l'avouer était tout simplement jouissant ! Elle prit un morceau de son croissant déposée par la serveuse et en proposa à son amie qui refusa.

-Si la nuit valait un 100, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

-Je...Je me suis réveillée avant lui...Et je me suis levée pour aller me doucher et j''avais décidé d'aller chercher du café avant qu'il se réveille.. Sauf qu'avant que je parte il s'était réveillé.

-Qu'avez vous fait à ce moment ?

-Je ne sais pas trop...enfin c'est embrouillé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire mais il a compris que j'étais mal a l'aise et en a déduit que je considérais cette nuit comme une erreur.

-Est ce que c'était le cas ?

-Non ! Enfin...Je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle.

-C'est peut être à cause du 100...

Elles rirent toutes les deux et virent Miley arriver vers elles avec un paquet de Oreo's dans la main. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit avec elles en souriant de ses dents parfaitement brossées.

-Ba alors, on parle sans moi ?

-Ouaip. Ils l'ont fait.

-Putain je le savais c'était ça le bordel dans la nuit ?

-Je...Pardon ?

-Non je déconne c'était juste pour voir votre réaction !

Kate secoua la tête en souriant et finalement baissa les yeux en buvant une petite gorgée de café.

-Mais c'était le bordel ce matin dans le couloir. Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Ils ont joué aux plus cons.

-Anna !

-Vous ne savez même pas qui a tort détective ! Pourquoi vous ne parlez pas tout simplement ?

-Mais il...Il m'a quasiment jetée dehors !

-Comment auriez vous réagis, si vous l'aviez vu tout habillé a votre réveil, prêt a partir ?

-Tu as raison...Mais s'il me repousse ?

-Comment voulez vous le savoir si vous ne tentez pas quelque chose ? J'ai pas raison Miley ?

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, occupée a faire tourner les deux parties de son gateau.

-Miley !

-Oh désolée, je me refaisais la pub ! D'abord on touuuurne...Après on léche, on trempe dans le laiiiit...Et pis tu manges !

Un silence suivit cette déclaration et Miley regarda sa meilleure amie comme si était une extraterrestre.

-Anna tu dois continuer la pub !

-Mais j'aime pas les Oreos !

-Fais le quand même !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et récita.

-Je peux essayer ?

-Nan.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je crois que t'es pas encore prêt !

Elle pouffa et engouffra le gâteau dans sa bouche. Kate sourit et se leva en finissant son café.

-Je vais aller le voir. Merci les filles.

Elle sortit de l'argent en euros qu'elle avait eut le temps de retirer mais Anna l'en empêcha.

-Laissez c'est pour moi.

Miley s'interposa violemment.

-Comment ça c'est pour toi ? Laisse tomber c'est moi qui paye !

-Miley si tu payes je te jure que je te frappes !

Les deux adolescentes partirent en courant vers l'intérieur en se bousculant. Kate rit et se dirigea vers l'hôtel, la dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut la voix de Miley dire :

-Madame je vous interdit d'encaisser son billet de 10 euros ! Vous m'entendez ?

/ /

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Castle, le groupe était assis autour de lui, le regardant de temps a autre, alors qu'il finissait de mettre sa chemise.

-Mec ! Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Les gars j'ai vraiment aucune envie d'en parler.

-Dommage, parce que tu vas nous le dire et tout de suite.

L'écrivain soupira pour montrer son agacement, et finalement s'assit sur le lit.

-Kate et moi...On a passé la nuit ensemble.

-WOUHOU !

Le groupe se tapa dans les mains et Pierre montra la sienne a Castle qui n'esquissa aucun geste pour lui répondre.

-Mais elle ne le voulait pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Quand je me suis réveillé, elle était en train de partir comme une voleuse. J'aurais dut m'en douter, ça fait 4 ans qu'elle me fuit, ça n'allait pas s'arranger en une nuit...Sa peur obsessionnelle de l'engagement.

-Rick...

-Arrête Pierre. Rien n'arrangera les choses. Je voulais que ça continue elle en a décidé autrement !

-Mais tu l'aimes.

-Et j'en ai marre de me battre comme un malade alors qu'elle n'en a rien a foutre de moi !

-Tu la connais certainement mieux que nous..Mais tu crois qu'elle est du genre a coucher comme ça, avec quelqu'un dont elle _n'en a rien a foutre_ pour reprendre tes mots ?

-Lache moi Pierre. Je te parlerai quand j'en aurais besoin, là, je veux juste être seul.

-Tu continues l'enquête ?

-Bien sur. Je vais pas rentrer et subir l'interrogatoire d'Alexis et de ma mère. Ça va juste être tendu...

-Tu es sur que tu veux...

-Sortez les gars. Je vous en prie cassez vous.

Sa voix trembla et Pierre, d'un regard, envoya tout le monde dehors avant de sortir lui aussi dans le couloir. Richard envoya valser une de ses chaussures qui traînait par terre dans un geste rageur. Il alluma la chaine hi-fi ou il avait rangé avant d'aller au concert un CD du groupe de son ami. Et la chanson qui arriva lui retourna le cœur. Et ce qu'il ignora,it c'est que Kate se trouvait dans son dos, dans l'encadrement de la porte, et écoutait la musique, n'osant faire un seul mouvement.

Album **w w w . youtube watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=U7Xn0ZOsXvQ**

******We started off incredible**  
_On a commencé d'une façon incroyable_  
**Connection undeniable**  
_Avec une connexion incontestable_  
**I swear I thought you were the one...Forever**  
_Je jure que je pensais que tu étais la bonne... Pour toujours_

_C'était vrai. La tension qui les habitait avait commencé dès le moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il avait tout de suite qu'elle était différente. Mais pas à ce point.._

**But your love was like a loaded gun**  
_Mais ton amour était comme un pistolet chargé_  
**You shot me down like everyone**  
_Tu m'as tiré dessus, comme tout le monde_

_Kate perdit alors plusieurs teintes de couleur et ses muscles se tendirent de tristesse. Est ce qu'il pensait vraiment comme la chanson ?_

**Cause everyone's replaceable**  
_Parce que tout le monde est remplaçable_  
**When you're just so incapable**  
_Et que tu es juste incapable_  
**Of getting past skin deep**  
_D'aller au delà de ce qui est superficiel !_

_Castle se releva violemment et balança sa valise par terre dont le contenu s'écroula sur le sol. Comment avait il put être aussi naif ? Il n'était rien pour la détective._

**Guess what, another game over**  
_Devines quoi ? Un autre jeu se finit !_  
**I got burned but you're the real loser**  
_J'ai été brûlé mais tu es la véritable perdante_  
**I don't know why I've wasted my time with you**  
_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai perdu mon temps avec toi_  
**Your bad news, a history repeater**  
_Tes mauvaise nouvelles, c'est une histoire sans fin_  
**You can't trust a serial cheater**  
_Tu peux pas faire confiance à une trompeuse en série_  
**You're good at hooking up but you suck at love**  
_T'es bonne pour draguer, mais t'es nulle en amour !_

_Il s'assit sur le lit mais envoya valser un coussin par terre, ce même coussin ou la tête de sa muse avait reposé pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Car ce n'était pas seulement du sexe. C'était de l'amour à létat pur, une communion des âmes, une fusion des corps. Tout était parti en fumée. Il était temps __de se réveiller._

**You played me like an amateur**  
_T'as joué avec moi comme une amatrice_  
**Then stabbed me like a murderer**  
_Puis poignardé comme une meurtrière_  
**I'm left for dead, another one of your victims**  
_Laissé pour mort, je fais partie de tes victimes_

_Kate faisait face à plusieurs sentiments d'un coup. La colère, la tristesse, la honte, et la douleur se mélangeaient dans son cœur, l'oppressant. Elle croyait qu'après 4 ans ensemble, il la connaîtrait mieux que ça. Mais non, il disait qu'il n'était qu'un homme parmi tant d'autre alors qu'elle l'ai..._

_Oh non..._

**It's not like you're unpredictable**  
_C'est pas comme si t'étais imprévisible_  
**But your act is so believable**  
_Mais tes actes sont trop probables_  
**I know it's nothing personal**  
_Je sais que ça n'a rien de personnel_

**It's just business as usual**  
_C'est que le business, comme d'habitude_  
******You're good at what you do**  
_T'es bonne à ce petit jeu_

_Elle posa une main sur sa cicatrice et dut s'appuyer sur la porte pour ne pas tomber. Sa respiration devint saccadée et elle voulut pleurer. Elle tombait amoureuse de l'homme qui la haïssait._

**Guess what, another game over**  
_Devines quoi ? Un autre jeu se finit !_  
**I got burned but you're the real loser**  
_J'ai été brulé mais tu es la véritable perdante_  
**I don't know why I've wasted my time with you**  
_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai perdu mon temps avec toi_  
**Your bad news, a history repeater**  
_Tes mauvaise nouvelle, c'est une histoire sans fin_

**You can't trust a serial cheater**  
_Tu peux pas faire confiance à une trompeuse en série_  
**You're good at hooking up but you suck at love**  
_T'es bonne pour draguer, mais t'es nulle en amour !_

_Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues mais elle les essuya vivement. Tout plutôt que de pleurer pour un homme, peut importe lequel. Même Castle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et rouvrit les yeux. Pour le voir par terre, la tête entre ses mains._

**Now I kinda feel bad for you**  
_Maintenant, je me sens quelque peu mal pour toi_  
**You're never gonna know**  
_Tu ne sauras jamais_  
**What it's like to have someone to turn to**  
_Ce que ça fait d'avoir quelqu'un vers qui te tourner_  
**Another day, another bed**  
_Un autre jour, un autre lit_  
**It's just a game inside your head**  
_C'est un simple jeu dans ta tête_

_Comment avaient ils put en arriver à se détester ? Même quand il avait rouvert l''enquête du meutre de sa mère, elle ne l'avait pas autant détester que maintenant. Elle le détestait aussi fort qu'elle avait aimé cette nuit, ces moments avec lui.._

G**uess what, another game over**  
_Devines quoi ? Un autre jeu se finit !_  
**I got burned but you're the real loser**  
_J'ai été brulé mais tu es la véritable perdante_  
**I don't know why I've wasted my time with you**  
_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai perdu mon temps avec toi_  
**Your bad news, a history repeater**  
_Tes mauvaise nouvelle, c'est une histoire sans fin_  
**You can't trust a serial cheater**

_Tu peux pas faire confiance à une trompeuse en série_  
**You're good at hooking up...**  
_T'es bonne pour draguer..._  
**You messed this whole thing up**  
_T'as tout fais foirer_  
**You were such an awesome fuck**  
_T'étais vraiment très bonne au lit_  
**But you suck at love**  
_Mais en amour, tu crains !_

_La musique s'arrêta et Kate sentit à nouveau les larmes tomber. Sans un bruit, elle partit en courant en direction de la sortie, ne voulant voir personne. La douleur dans sa poitrine revint si vite qu'elle eut du mal a respirer. Elle ne vit même pas Miley essayer de la rattraper alors qu'Anna l'en empêchait, et elle n'entendit pas le chanteur du groupe l'appeler. Elle n'était plus que douleur, seule, comme au début._

_Dans sa chambre Castle avait éteint la musique et laissait échapper des larmes de rage. Était il en colère contre elle ou lui même ? Peut être les deux. Il attrapa l'oreiller qui portait encore l'odeur de Kate Beckett, et pleura dedans, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucune larme a verser. Il se releva quand David vint le voir._

_Ils devaient repartir, le spectacle continuait._

_**Alors ? Vous voulez m'envoyer des tomates ou des pierres ? Allez, laissez pleins de commentaire, et vous verrez que c'est pas aussi grave que ca en a l'air ;)**_

_**A bientôt**_


	12. This vodka song saved my life

**Bonsoir le peuple ! Alors ce début de semaine ? Allez je vais vous poster un chapitre, il est court, et c'est plus un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout !**

**Merci à vous tous, merci à Camille, Guest, Nikki, Guest, NomaneEH, svetkate, Camlapro, Este, Manooooon, Caskett of course, Bloups, RadioJAJA, Cam, bisounours1998, Guest, Bones-Bones156-Bones, Mia, rara66, adrian009, Fuck'Yeah-21, Audrey 1986, Questche, Axelle, SophyCA, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy 31, Little Coffee, angelerose, Amandine, leonhugo et EliaMariaMiley !**

**Je vois qu'il y a toujours des fidèles, et des nouveaux ! Ca fait plaisir;)**

**Bonne lecture ! et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

Ils mirent près d'une heure à se préparer, et l'ambiance froide qui régnait au sein du groupe y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Pendant que les bagages se faisaient, les deux partenaires ne s'étaient pas croisé une seule fois, et Kate avait choisit de faire le voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport dans la voiture où Castle n'était pas. Ce dernier n'avait pas décoller son front de la vitre alors qu'il repensait sans cesse aux yeux remplis de désir de Kate quand elle était sous lui, les cheveux éparpillés comme l'auréole d'un ange. Il s'entendait dire à l'oreille de sa muse qu'il l'aimait, après qu'elle se soit endormie, de peur qu'elle ait peur. Mais elle était malgré tout partie. Il se retourna quand David commença à jouer de l'harmonica. Il sourit doucement et se laissa emporter par la mélodie.

La voiture en tête ou se trouvait Kate était bercée par le son qui sortait du casque audio de Miley, évidemment à fond. Anna levait plusieurs fois les yeux au ciel et finalement se pencha sur le dernier livre de Richard Castle qu'elle dévorait pour la deuxième fois. Beckett quant à elle ne cessait de toucher sa marque, comme si elle voulait par ce geste la faire disparaître. Arrivés à l'aéroport les deux adolescentes se précipitèrent dans le hall pour observer leur avion qui attendait sagement sur un coin reculé de la piste.

-Miley bave pas trop les vitres ont déjà été lavées.

-Il est trop beau ! C'est ça que je veux !

-Je croyais que tu voulais la villa avec piscine ?

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre !

Elles rirent quand le portable d'Anna sonna. Elle s'éloigna et répondit tout sourire.

-Salut Lily.

Miley baissa les yeux et souffla fort. Kate le vit et oublia ses problèmes pour se concentrer sur ceux de la jeune fille au maquillage noir.

-Miley est ce que ça va ?

-Oui..Enfin non pas trop.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-C'est rien c'est juste que...Depuis un an elle se fait pleins d'amies avec internet, elle passe son temps sur son portable..

-Elle te délaisse ?

-Même pas...C'est juste...

Elle garda le silence un instant pour vérifier quand est ce que Anna avait changé son comportement.

-Elle s'est vraiment rapprochée de cette fille... c'est que des filles qu'elle a jamais vu de sa vie pourquoi elle est si proche pourquoi elle leur fait confiance ?

-Tu es inquiète pour quelle raison ? Tu as peur qu'elle fasse de mauvaises rencontres...Ou qu'elle te laisse ?

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans pouvoir répondre a cette question.

-Miley, Anna t'aime, tu es sa meilleure amie, comme c'est rare d'en avoir une. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle parle avec d'autres personnes qu'elle va te laisser tomber.

-Vous avez peut être raison...Mais au lieu de résoudre les problèmes des autres, essayez de résoudre les vôtres.

Miley regarda la détective de ses yeux d'un éclat or et lui sourit. Elle lui murmura un merci sincère et partit vers le groupe, la laissant dans un brouillard total. Elle se retourna vers le groupe et croisa le regard de Rick. Elle reçut un coup au cœur quand elle vit que le regard si particulier qu'il lui offrait d'habitude avait disparu de ses iris. Ses yeux étaient ternes, tristes. Ce spectacle lui fit trop mal, et elle détourna le regard pour lui cacher la douleur qui naissait dans son cœur. Sebastien leur dit alors que l'avion été prêt à décoller. Et comme Anna l'avait prévu, les deux partenaires s'installèrent le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Le voyage se passa dans une ambiance tendue, chacun essayant de mettre un peu d'humour, sans jamais y parvenir. Arrivés en Suisse, ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans l'hôtel ou Kate put dormir avec les filles et Castle avec le groupe, et partirent pour le concert.

La salle était remplie, les fans hystériques, les cris perçaient les tympans mais Kate n'avait pas la tête a s'amuser. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'habiller pour la soirée. Elle avait mis une chemise blanche et un jean slim sans artifice. Elle était assise dans un coin de l'arrière scène et regardait ses pieds avec insistance. Finalement, elle se souvint de sa mission et décida de s'en occuper pour éviter de penser à Castle. Elle imagina le tableau blanc dans sa tête

avec tous les indices. De la drogue, deux personnes travaillant dans la tournée... Il fallait trouver comment ils faisaient circuler la drogue. Si Rick l'aidait, il lui donnerait sûrement une hypothèse farfelue...

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre et sentit les larmes s'accumuler devant ses yeux. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle s'empêcher de penser à lui ? Toute la peine qu'elle avait accumulé pendant la journée lui revint en pleine figure. Elle entendit ''This song saved my life'' commencer et profita des cris du public pour quitter la salle. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas que Miley l'avait vu partir. La jeune ado se promit que si elle ne la voyait pas revenir dans une heure, elle partirait la retrouver. Après cette promesse, elle se concentra sur la chanson préférée d'Anna, qui hurlait en filmant de son portable.

Sauf qu'une heure et demi plus tard, la lieutenante n'était pas revenue alors, Miley dit à Anna qu'elle revenait le plus vite possible. Anna l'interrogea du regard, mais elle ne répondit qu'en partant rapidement. Miley partit dans les alentours de la salle de concert, et au bout de dix minutes, elle tomba sur la détective sur la terrasse d'un bar, avec plusieurs verres vides devant elle posés sur la table. Kate avait déjà la tête qui tournait et ne reconnut pas tout de suite la jeune française quand elle prit une chaise pour s'asseoir.

-Kate, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-Le...concert, il est fini ?

-Non, pas encore, mais je vous ais vu partir.

-Tu devrais y r'tourner, j'veux dire tout le monde va s'rendre compte que t'es partie..

-Kate, je vous laisse pas seule dans cet état.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose jeune dame ?

Miley hésita puis finalement, elle se dit qu'une vodka pomme ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Et puis, si le serveur la prenait pour une adulte autant en profiter. Quand le serveur fut parti, elle retira la tequila que s'apprêtait à boire la détective.

-Stop, vous avez assez bu comme ça.

-Dis celle qui en prends une...

-Moi c'est différent. Mais bordel Kate ! Vous êtes lieutenante, vous devez etre forte pourquoi vous lâchez prise ainsi ?

-Pourquoi se battre...Tout le monde m'abandonne un jour...Ma mère.. Montgomery...Castle..

-Castle ne vous a pas abandonné !

-Jte dis qu'si ! Je suis pas faite pour être heureuse...J'aurais pas dut passer la nuit avec lui..J'ai tout gaché... I me déteste

-Quoi ?

-Il m'a jeté dehors...Et quand j'ai voulu...R'venir il..écoutait une chanson qui disait que..j'étais nulle pour aimer...Il le pensait sûrement...

Des larmes rougirent le visage de Katherine Beckett, celle qui risquait sa vie tout les jours, qui n'avait peur de rien, si ce n'est d'être abandonnée. Miley dut se retenir pour ne pas pleurer à son tour et prit la main de la détective.

-Je vous promet que ça ira. Mais ça ne sert à rien de boire comme ça.

-J'ai perdu mon partenaire Miley..J'ai perdu mon seul véritable ami...L'homme que j'aime veut plus de moi..

-Si Anna m'a bien apprit quelque chose...C'est que l'amour est toujours triomphant.

-T'as déjà été amoureuse Miley ?

-Je ne sais pas..je ne crois pas...

-Et Anna ?

-Oui.

-Alors laisse moi boire. Parce que je ne veux pas être amoureuse.

-Ce n'est pas en buvant que ça va arriver. Rentrons Kate, vous aurez tout le temps de me remercier de vous avoir éviter une plus grosse gueule de bois.

Sans lui demander son avis, Miley posa quelques billets sur la table et l'aida à se lever. La soutenant sans grande difficultés et appela un taxi. Dedans, Kate regardait les rues défiler, rendant floues par ses larmes. L'alcool embrumait complètement ses pensées, elle aura sûrement tout oublié demain, mais Miley sera là pour le lui rappeler. Hors de question de laisser l'alcool lui donner une excuse.

Elles arrivèrent à l'hôtel, et Miley envoya Kate sous la douche toute habillée, et lui dit d'aller se coucher dès qu'elle aurait retrouver ses esprits. Alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre elle se retrouva nez à nez avec sa meilleure amie et Castle. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le gifle devant le groupe qui arrivait derrière.

-Miley qu'est ce qui te prends ?

-Tout le monde dans sa chambre. Maintenant. J'ai a parler avec Castle.

-Miley...

-J'ai dit Maintenant !

Elle fit son étonnant regard noir et tout le monde fuit dans les chambres, sauf Anna et l'écrivain.

-Anna vas y je te rejoins.

-Je reste. Dis ce que tu as à dire.

-Les filles qu'est ce que...

-Vous, la ferme ! Espèce de salaud, vous vous rendez compte ce qu'elle endure par votre faute ?

-De qui tu parles ?

-De la femme que vous aimez bordel ! Ivre, je l'ai trouvée, elle buvait pour oublier la chanson que vous écoutiez, pour oublier que vous l'avez jetée dehors !

-Que...Quoi mais c'est elle qui...

-Vous êtes écrivain non ? Repassez vous la scène dans votre tête, pour voir si vous avez tout piger à ce qui se passe.

Rick prit quelques secondes pour masser sa joue douloureuse et se remémora la matinée. Et il comprit. Elle avait peut être peur, mais elle n'était pas en train de partir. Et la chanson..il l'avait écouté parce qu'il était en colère mais...Il ne lui en voulait pas à ce point !

Il se précipita vers la chambre mais Miley l'arrêta avec son bras sur le torse.

-Non. Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Sur ce, les deux adolescentes rentrèrent dans la chambre en claquant la porte, laissant Castle seul dans le couloir, la tête perdue dans d'horribles songes. Il décida qu'il avait besoin d'un verre..voir plus. Il partit vers le bar de l'hôtel.

Quand Kate sortit de la salle de bains, les deux jeunes filles étaient couchées. L'esprit encore un peu embrumé, elle alla néanmoins vers Miley et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

-Miley ?

-Hum ?

-Merci.

-Pas de problèmes détective.

Kate s'écroula sur le lit, et dormit profondément jusqu'au petit matin d'un sommeil sans rêve, profitant de la douceur de la nuit avant la gueule de bois.

**Alors ? Des avis, critiques, commentaires ? Lachez vous ! Je risque de ne pas poster ce week end...Mais lundi au plus tard promis ! Bon soir, et bonne fin de semaine !**


	13. Best friends song

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment s'est passé votre week end ? Le mien a été épuisant au possible, mais j'ai passé la journée avec l'une de mes deux muses donc tout va bien !**

**Alors...Ce chapitre est assez petit, mais il est très important, et la fin va vous plaire...Ou pas !**

**Merci à RadioJAJA, EliaMariaMiley, Caskett of course, Camlapro, Cam, Este, Manoooon, SophyCA, Quetsche, Audrey 1986, Fuck'Yeah-21, Mia, Chris65, elina28, Nikki, rara66, bisounours1998, angelerose et adrian009. J'ai perdu des gens j'ai l'impression...**

**Vas Happening ?!**

**Bonne lecture !**

Kate ouvrit les yeux avant que le soleil ne soit levé. Mais elle dut se résoudre à les refermer quand le plafond semblait tourner au dessus de sa tête. Elle laissa quelques minutes s'écouler avant de rouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa doucement et regarda autour d'elle. Sa tête était loin d'être stable, tout comme son corps, elle se tint le crâne qui souffrait le martyr. Plus jamais elle ne boirait une goutte d'alcool ! Mais comme une apparition divine, une aspirine et un verre d'eau arrivèrent devant son nez. Elle releva les yeux et sourit en voyant Anna avec ce médicament.

-Je pense que vous en aurez besoin.

-Merci Anna. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?

-Un klaxon m'a réveillée. Et quand j'ai vu que vous étiez réveillée, je me suis dépêchée pour vous les donner. Avec Miley j'ai l'habitude.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains s'assit à ses côtés et attendit qu'elle ait fini de boire pour recommencer à parler.

-On va partir vers Londres dès 11h. Ce sera le plus grand concert avant celui de Montréal. Ça va être génial.

-Je ne sais pas si je viendrais Anna...

-Vous devez venir Kate ! Si ce n'est pas pour le concert, venez pour l'enquête. C'est l'avant dernier concert, après, vous ne pourrez plus enquêter sur le meurtre.

-Tu as raison...

-Comme toujours !

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un oreiller sur l'arrière de la tête, venant de Miley fraichement réveillée.

-Y'en a qui essaye de dormir !

-Tu rêvais de ton amoureux ?

-Ferme la un peu pour voir ? Ouais c'est mieux.

Anna lui envoya a nouveau le coussin en riant et finalement se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

-J'y vais d'abord parce que si je t'attends, je risque de passer demain !

-Méchante !

-Non réaliste.

Elle partit dans la salle de bains, et laissa la détective avec sa meilleure amie. Kate lui sourit et la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'assit a ses côtés.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Un peu mal à la tête mais ça va.

-Vous vous souvenez ?

Kate releva ses yeux vers émeraude vers elle et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Cette question lui rappelait un peu trop celle que lui avait posé son partenaire i peine quelques mois. La lieutenant baissa les yeux et dit d'une petite voix

-Oui malheureusement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien, je suis pas comme ça.

-J'ai confiance en toi merci Miley.

L'adolescente sourit et se redressa en entendant sa sonnerie de portable. Sur son écran s'afficha le prénom de Pierre.

-Oui ?

-Miley ? Tu es encore dans ta chambre ?

-Euh oui pourquoi ?

-Est ce que tu pourrais m'amener de l'aspirine pour Richard s'il te plaît ?

-Migraine ?

-Gueule de bois !

-Sérieux ?

-Oui. Tu en as ?

-Oui oui...J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et prit l'aspirine dans une main. Kate l'interrogea du regard.

-Apparemment, vous n'êtes pas la seule a avoir forcé sur l'alcool hier soir !

Kate ouvrit la bouche en grand mais la jeune était déjà sortie de la chambre avec le comprimé. Elle frappa à la porte et Chuck lui ouvrit immédiatement. Elle trouva Castle adossé au lit, la tête entre ses bras gémissant de douleur. Son teint était blanc et des cernes noires ornaient le contour de ses yeux.

-Il a fait la fête hier soir ?

-Plutôt cette nuit. Ça fait à peine trois heures qu'il est rentré d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Il a l'air dans un piteux état.

-Il a fait des mélanges.

-Ça pardonne pas. Fais fondre ça dans un verre d'eau, je vais lui parler.

Jeff hocha la tête et accompagna Chuck vers la salle de bains. Miley, quant à elle, s'accroupit en face de l'écrivain au teint livide.

-Castle ?

-Parlez moins fort pour l'amour de Dieu.

-Je chuchote Castle. C'est pas beau de boire comme ça.

-On pourrait en parler plus tard s'il te plaît ?

-Ouais...Mais c'est pas en buvant que vos problèmes vont s'évaporer.

-Alors que dois je faire ? Vomir en plus ?

-Ça vous ferez du bien, vous avez une tête de zombies.

-Miley...

-Laissez passer votre migraine. Après, nous parlerons. En attendant, allez prendre une douche, vous puez.

-Sympa..

Elle lui tapota l'épaule et se redressa. Pierre, resté près de la fenêtre la regarda.

-Et Beckett ?

-Elle est dans un meilleur état que lui. Je l'ai arrêté à temps.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont s'en sortir ?

-Je suis plutôt d'avis que Castle va faire quelque chose pour la récupérer, quand nous serons à Londres.

-Comment tu peux savoir ce genre de choses si eux mêmes ne le savent pas ?

-Disons qu'Anna est une excellente professeure.

Ils échangèrent un regard et la fille quitta la chambre. Rick avala son aspirine et grogna une nouvelle fois. Son ami l'aida à se lever.

-Richard, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup mais dépêche toi de dégriser, parce que ce soir on a notre dernier concert en Europe, et je dois a tout prix me reposer, et tout préparer. Est ce que je peux compter sur toi ?

-Pourquoi tu me parles comme si j'étais un enfant ?

-Parce qu'on dirait que tu en es un. Réponds.

-Très bien, je vais me prendre une douche...

-Super, on se rejoins en bas. Courage Bro.

Le groupe laissa l'écrivain seul pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits. La pièce tournait autour de lui, mais il se leva malgré tout. Il rata le lit en voulant s'asseoir et retomba sur le sol. Il resta quelques minutes sans bouger et finalement, se dirigea vers la douche pour évacuer de son corps le reste d'alcool et ses pensées noires. L'eau glissa sur son corps endolori, et la vapeur envahit l'espace.

/ /

-Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to London !

Sebastien imita une hotesse de l'air en riant, alors que le groupe l'applaudissait. Les deux partenaires, quant à eux, se cachaient derrière leurs lunettes de soleil noires qui cherchaient à camoufler leurs cernes. Plusieurs fois ils avaient regardé dans la direction l'un de l'autre, mais à chaque fois, l'un ou l'autre avait détourner le regard, peut être par peur qu'on y voit la honte et la douleur. Ils s'évitèrent également au moment d'atterrir, et dans les rues encombrées de la capitale britannique. Miley et Anna prenaient des photos des lieux touristiques, du Palais Royal a la Tamise, en passant par London Eye, la gigantesque roue. Elles avaient toujours voulu venir ici, et étaient les plus heureuses du monde. Ils arrivèrent dans l'hôtel le Montcalm, et comme d'habitude, les trois filles de l'expédition ouvrirent la bouche en grand en voyant l'hôtel de luxe qui se dressait devant eux avec toute la classe british.

-Dieu c'est le paradis !

-Et vous n'avez encore rien vu de ce qu'il y a l'intérieur.

Ils rentrèrent et virent le gigantesque hall dont le plafond était couvert de lustres flamboyants. Tout était magnifique et Miley bavait littéralement.

-Je pars plus. Je reste pour toujours ici !

-Sympa pour moi !

-Oh mais tu peux rester Anna t'inquiète pas.

Elle rit et Pierre leur donna leurs passe pour leurs chambres. Elles étaient à côté l'une de l'autre dans l'immense couloir. Après avoir mis toutes leurs affaires dans les pièces, ils descendirent pour manger.

-Alors qu'est ce qui est prévu aujourd'hui Beckett ?

-Je vais venir vous observer pendant la répétition et les préparatifs. Espo va m'envoyer les dossiers des dix dernières personnes ayant un casier.

-Richard, j'aurais besoin de toi pour certains détails. Vous pouvez venir tous non ?

Chacun regardait la réaction de Kate. Elle savait qu'a un moment ou un autre, elle devrait se retrouver au même endroi que Castle ! Et même si elle n'en avait pas envie, elle accepta. Puis se tourna vers les filles.

-Et vous, vous allez faire quoi ?

-On va venir avec vous ! Il y a des magasins à côté de la salle de concert, on ira faire un tour et comme ça on sera sur les lieux en avance.

-Ça me paraît un bon programme. A présent, commandons !

/ /

Dans les coulisses, plusieurs heures après, Castle jouait avec une balle de tennis qu'il s'amusait à faire rebondir sur les différents meubles présents devant lui. Sauf qu'à un moment, la balle ne lui revint pas dans la main, interceptée par Jeff Stinco.

-Bro, c'est comme ça que tu bosses ?

-Je réfléchis.

-Ça te fait pas trop mal ?

-Tais toi.

Ils rirent et le chauve lui renvoya la balle pour qu'il continue sa ''réflexion''.

-Et tu réfléchis à quoi exactement ?

-À tout...à n'importe quoi...à rien.

-À Beckett ?

L'écrivain baissa les yeux et envoya un peu plus fort que prévu sa balle, qui rebondit plusieurs fois avant de se perdre dans un couloir. L'auteur grogna et se leva, suivi du guitariste.

-Richard, faut que tu arrêtes de fuir la discussion.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Tu vas me forcer ?

Jeff secoua la tête et le suivit alors qu'il suivait sa balle.

-Écoute, tu aimes Kate. Et n'essaye même pas de me contredire. Tu l'aimes, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne la laisse pas indifférente. Alors tu vas bouger tes fesses pour lui faire comprendre que la nuit que vous avez passé ensemble n'était pas une erreur.

-Mais comment Jeff ? Elle a tellement peur...

-Mais toi tu peux l'attendre pour toujours non ?

Rick releva ses yeux bleus vers lui et sourit. Il avait compris le plan de son ami. Ils tapèrent dans les mains mais un bruit derrière eux les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent et ouvrirent en grand les yeux.

/ /

-Kate !

La lieutenante se retourna violemment alors qu'elle était en train d'observer l'endroit ou les employés s'installaient pendant leur pauses dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de suspect. Elle regarda Anna qui avançait vers elle en faisant de grands gestes, le visage apeuré.

-Kate !

-Je suis là Anna qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est Castle ! Il a de gros problèmes !

**Aloooors ? Mettez vos avis en commentaire et j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Le prochain chapitre aura une chanson et un moment Caskett;)**

**Bsx a vous !**


	14. I can wait forever

**Bonsoir everybody ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ? Bon je pensais pas etre longue pour poster, mais j'ai été malade, et ma semaine a été un peu perturbée. Mais maintenant ça va mieux !**

**Alors merci a vous tous, grace a vous on a dépassé les 300 commentaires !**

**Merci à Mrs Elisabeth Darcy 31, RadioJAJA, leonhugo, Axelle, Este, bisounours1998, angelerose, SophyCA, Guest, Bones-Booth156-Bones, Cam, NomaneEH, tip333top, Manooooon, Audrey 1986, adrian009, Camlapro, Mia, Fuck'Yeah-21, svetkate, Questche, Nikki et Elina ! Un bravo tout particulier a Mia pour le 300eme commentaire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Kate sentit son cœur s'emballer de manière incontrôlable à l'entente du nom de son partenaire. Et la manière dont Anna été venue la trouver ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Elle toucha son arme accrochée à sa ceinture et courut derrière l'adolescente. Cette dernière se dirigeait vers la salle de concert. Quand elle y entra à son tour, elle découvrit toutes les lumières éteintes, a part celles qui éclairaient les allées et la scène. Elle se retourna pour interroger Anna, mais elle avait disparue en fermant la porte en fer derrière elle. Elle se retourna a nouveau vers la scène quand elle entendit un son de guitare envahir l'air. Et puis elle entendit la voix de Rick.

Album : w w w . youtube . c o m watch?v=72eU-4qYS64

**You look so beautiful today**  
_Tu sembles si belle aujourd'hui_  
**When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away**  
_Quand tu es assise ici, il est dur pour moi de ne pas te regarder_

Elle vit son partenaire entrer sur scène, la voix tremblante d'une émotion qu'il était incapable de retenir, comme à chaque fois qu'il était prêt d'elle. Il se sentait comme un ado, les mains moites et le cœur insouciant.

**So I try to find the words that I could say**  
_Alors je tente de trouver les mots que je pourrais te dire_  
**I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away**  
_Je sais que la distance n'est pas importante mais tu me sembles si loin_  
**And I can't lie**  
_Et je ne peux pas te mentir_

Il la regarda dans les yeux en disant ça, alors qu'il inspirait du courage. Au moins, elle ne partait pas.

**Everytime I leave my heart turns gray**  
_Chaque fois que je pars, mon cœur devient gris_  
**And I want to come back home to see your face**  
_Et j'aimerais rentrer à la maison pour voir ton visage_  
**And I**  
_Et je_  
**Cause I just cant take it**  
_Car je ne peux pas le supporter_

Pierre et le reste du groupe arrivèrent sur scène et jouèrent de leurs instruments, alors que Rick sentait battre son cœur beaucoup trop vite a son goût. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que celui de Kate battait au même rythme, incapable de bouger, incapable de partir.

**Another day without you with me**  
_Un autre jour sans toi à mes côtés_  
**Is like a blade that cuts right through me**  
_Est comme une lame qui me transpercerait_  
**But I can wait**  
_Mais je peux t'attendre_  
**I can wait forever**  
_Je peux t'attendre éternellement_  
**When you call my heart stops beating**  
_Quand tu m'appelles, mon cœur arrête de battre_  
**When you're gone it wont stop bleeding**  
_Quand tu pars, il peut plus s'arrêter de saigner_

En disant ces deux phrases, l'écrivain serrait son cœur dans sa main pour illustrer ses propos, si vrais, quand il repensait à tous les moments ou il l'avait sentie, cette chaleur continue, quand elle était assise au commissariat, plus belle que jamais.

**But I can wait**  
_Mais je peux attendre_  
**I can wait forever**  
_Je peux t'attendre éternellement_

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche. Il venait de la rassurer, de lui dire a qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, même, il respectait son choix et lui laissait tout le temps qu'elle voudrait, pour réfléchir a eux deux.

**You look so beautiful today**  
_Tu sembles si belle aujourd'hui_  
**It's like every time I turn around I see your face**  
_C'est comme si chaque fois que je tournais la tête je t'apercevais_  
**The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you**  
_La chose qui me manque le plus est de me réveiller à tes côtés_  
**When I look into your eyes, I wish that I could stay**  
_Quand je regarde dans tes yeux, j'aimerais pouvoir rester_

Leurs yeux se transperçaient l'un l'autre, le vert se fondant délicieusement dans le bleu, et une sorte de lien se forma, comme un éclair traversant l'air.

**And I cant lie**  
_Et je ne peux pas mentir_  
**Every time I leave my heart turns gray**  
_Chaque fois que je pars, mon cœur devient gris_  
**And I want to come back home to see your face **  
_Et j'aimerais rentrer à la maison pour voir ton visage_  
**Tonight**  
_Ce soir_  
**Cause I just cant take it**  
_Car je ne peux pas le supporter_

**Another day without you with me**  
_Un autre jour sans toi à mes côtés_  
**Is like a blade that cuts right through me**  
_Est comme une lame qui me transpercerait_  
**But I can wait**  
_Mais je peux attendre_  
**I can wait forever (He can wait forever)**  
_Je peux t'attendre éternellement_

Pierre venait de changer les paroles du chœur, passant de « I » à « He » pour appuyer son ami. Il était heureux de pouvoir l'aider de quelque manière que ce soit, mais quand la chanson se terminerait, ce sera à eux de jouer, à eux de prendre leur avenir en main_._

**When you call my heart stops beating**  
_Quand tu m'appelles, mon cœur n'arrive plus à battre_  
**When you're gone it wont stop bleeding**  
_Quand tu pars, il n'arrête plus de saigner_  
**But I can wait (He can wait)**  
_Mais je peux attendre_

**But I can wait ! (He can wait !)**  
_Mais je peux attendre_  
**I can wait forever **  
_Je peux t'attendre éternellement_

Les guitares et la batterie se déchainèrent, dans un solo qui fait battre le cœur plus fort. Castle profita de ce moment où il ne chantait pas pour sauter de scène et courir vers Kate. La guitare sembla lui donner des ailes et il arriva en quelques enjambées devant elle. Il s'approcha, apeuré, et finalement lui tendit la main. Elle la prit et prit l'initiative d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Il sourit et recommença à chanter.

**I know it feels like forever**  
_Je sais que ça durera éternellement_  
**I guess that's just the price I gotta pay**  
_J'espère que c'est seulement le prix que je devrais payer_  
**But when I come back home to feel your touch**  
_Mais quand je rentrerai à la maison pour te sentir me toucher_  
**Makes it better**  
_Rends les choses meilleurs_  
**Till that day**  
_Jusqu'à ce jour_  
**Theres nothing else that I can do**  
_Ou il__ n'y aura rien d'autre que je puisse faire_  
**And I just can't take it**  
_Et je ne peux pas le supporter_  
**I just can't take it**  
_Je ne peux pas le supporter_

La magie opéra. Rick et Kate ne savaient pas si c'était la magie de l'amour ou la magie de la musique, mais ils étaient complètement ensorcelé. De leurs corps émanait une chaleur unique, et un arc de tension se dessina entre leurs cœurs battant en harmonie avec les basses.

**Another day without you with me**  
_Un autre jour sans toi à mes côtés_  
**Is like a blade that cuts right through me**  
E_st comme__ une lame qui me transpercerait_  
**But I can wait ( But he can wait)**  
_Mais je peux attendre_  
**I can wait forever (He can wait forever)**  
_Je peux attendre éternellement_  
**When you call my heart stops beating**  
_Quand tu m'appeles, mon coeur n'arrive plus à battre_  
**When you're gone it wont stop bleeding**  
_Quand tu es partie, il n'arretera plus de saigner_  
**But I can wait (He can wait)**  
_Mais je peux attendre_

_**I can wait ( He can wait)**_

_Je peux attendre_  
**I can wait forever **_**(Wait Forever !)**_  
_Je peux t'attendre éternellement_

_Rick cessa de chanter et observa la réaction de Kate. Sans dire un mot, elle glissa ses mains autour du buste de l'écrivain, et se serra contre lui, la tête posé contre son cœur battant pour elle. Il ferma les yeux et entoura les épaules de la femme dont il était amoureux et profita de cette étreinte enflammée d'amour._

**I can wait forever**  
_Je peux t'attendre éternellement_  
**I can wait forever**  
_Je peux t'attendre éternellement_

Pierre finit la chanson et fit signe au groupe de partir pour les laisser seuls. Ils avaient pris un peu de retard, ils devaient se préparer. Les deux partenaires restèrent enlacés tendrement pendant quelques minutes avant que Kate ne se dégage. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme en face d'elle.

-C'est vrai ?

-La chanson ?

-Oui.

-Oui. Je suis totalement sincère, je t'assure je ne ferais rien qui puisse..

Kate le fit taire en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche qui parlait beaucoup trop à son goût. Il se tut donc et ouvrit en grand ses oreilles.

-Je ne te demanderais pas d'attendre éternellement Rick...Juste...un peu de temps.

-Je te l'ai dit Kate. Always. J'attendrai.

Les yeux émeraude de Kate se chargèrent d'étoiles et elle passa la mains sur la joue, et lui murmura un sincère merci et elle lui offrit un baiser sur la joue. Il chercha son regard et fut heureux d'y voir le reflet de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais qu'elle n'était pas encore prête a dire.

-Castle ? Je pense que je ne vais pas assister au concert. Je vais rentrer et dormir.

-D'accord, je te raccompagne ?

-Non merci Cas...

-Rick.

-Rick. Mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit. Elle lui lacha la main et il la regarda partir, tel un ange. Quand il se retourna, Anna et Miley étaient là, des sourires fiers sur leurs visages.

-Merci les filles. Surtout toi Anna, très beau jeu de comédienne.

-7 ans de théâtre, ça laisse des traces.

-Allez vous préparer.

-Vous ne venez pas ?

-Non. Je vais un peu me balader.

Il avait dit ça avec le sourire, ce qui fit glousser les deux adolescentes. Elles lui firent un signe de tête et partirent pour se préparer pour le superbe concert de Londres. Rick quant à lui, se balada dans la capitale britannique.

Il rentra plusieurs heures plus tard à l'hôtel, emmitouflé dans sa veste, la fraicheur de la nuit l'ayant rattrapé. Il prit la clé derrière l'accueil en saluant la réceptionniste. Il entra la clé dans la serrure mais grogna. Ce n'était pas la bonne clé. Il avait dut confondre avec celle de la chambre des filles.

Il se retourna et fixa la porte. Kate devait probablement dormir vu l'heure tardive. Il ne pouvait décemment pas ouvrir la porte et la rejoindre sur la pointe des pieds pour la serrer contre lui. Même si l'en mourrait d'envie. Soudain il entendit un petit bruit venant de la chambre. Curieux de nature, il s'approcha discrètement et colla son oreille a la porte. Il entendit un pleur, et son cœur s'arrêta.

Kate était en train de pleurer, il l'entendait, elle grognait pleurait, et par moment poussait de petits cris apeurés. N'écoutant que son courage et son amour, il glissa la clé dans la serrure et entra dans la chambre. Il la chercha du regard et la trouva dans son lit, en train de se débattre dans ses draps.

-Castle...Non..Non s'il te plaît non...

Il se jeta à genoux près du lit et passa sa main sur son visage crispé.

-Kate, Kate réveille toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

-Castle...je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas...Ne meurs pas...

-Kate ! Réveille toi je suis là, réveille toi.

Il posa ses mains fraîches sur ses deux joues trempées de larmes et vit les yeux de sa muse s'ouvrirent brutalement, complètement perdue. Sa respiration saccadée l'empêchait de respirer correctement, et Rick vit sa main se poser sur sa poitrine, entre ses deux seins. Sa cicatrice.

-Rick..

Sa voix étranglée le ramena sur terre et il monta dans le lit sans attendre et finit par la serrer dans ses bras, passant de temps en temps une main dans ses cheveux. Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme se calme progressivement, et Rick lui demanda doucement.

-Ça va mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête contre son torse pour le rassurer, et se lova un peu plus contre sa chaleur rassurante.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non. Pas maintenant...

-Je comprends. Essaye de te rendormir maintenant.

-Reste...

Il tourna la tête vers elle pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu. Ses grands yeux verts larmoyants lui apportèrent la réponse. Elle était encore tremblante, et elle avait besoin de lui. Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je vais chercher de quoi dormir et je reviens tout de suite.

Elle opina et le laissa repartir. Il descendit à l'accueil pour échanger les clés et se glissa dans sa chambre pour se changer. Vérifiant qu'il n'y ait personne dans le couloir, il passa d'une chambre à l'autre en short et tee shirt. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se coucha derrière Kate. Un silence s'en suivit, puis Kate se lova contre lui. Il sourit et dit à son oreille :

-Est ce qu'un jour, on fera les choses dans l'ordre ?

-Dans tes rêves Castle...

Sur cette phrase dite dans un petit rire, les deux partenaires s'endormirent, et la détective ne vit pas revenir son cauchemar.

Quelques instants plus tard, Anna entra dans la chambre et faillit crier de surprise en voyant les deux partenaires ainsi enlacés. Elle stoppa Miley qui voulait rentrer.

-Et ou est ce qu'on va dormir maintenant ?!

Elles se regardèrent et finalement fermèrent la porte en appelant fort

-Pieeeeerre !

_**Aloooors ? Heureux ? Laissez des com's et merci d'etre fidèles a cette fiction. Gros bisous et bon week end !**_


	15. Phone Song

**Bonsoir ! Alors enfin en vacances ? ^^ Ca fait du bien non :p **

**Alors avant de me jeter la pierre, je tiens a vous dire que j'ai horriblement honte de ce chapitre. Il est court, et sans aucun interet. Mais j'ai été obligée de couper la, sinon le prochain chapitre aurait été trop long. Alors excusez moi, mais je dois passer par celui là.**

**Alors merci à Camlapro, SophyCA, RadioJAJA, angelerose, svetkate, marie, Guest, Audrey 1986, Manooooon, Bones-Booth156-Bones, elina28, Fuck'Yeah-21, Axelle, Nikki, Questche, adrian009 et rara66 !**

**Et bonne lecture quand meme ^^ Bisous**

Quand Castle se réveilla ce matin là, la première chose qu'il sentit fut une odeur de cerise flottant dans l'air. La première chose qu'il toucha fut la douce chevelure de Kate, et la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut le visage détendu de la plus belle femme du monde. Il sourit et ne bougea pas, de peur de la réveiller.

Il repensa à tous les événements de ces derniers jours, et ferma les yeux un moment. Comment leur relation avait elle put évoluer à ce point, tout en restant au plus bas ? C'était à cause de cette carapace qu'elle avait placé sur son cœur, et qui l'éloignait de lui. Mais il était heureux, car plusieurs fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis, elle lui avait fait entrevoir ses sentiments, et peu importe combine de temps il devra attendre, mais il n'était pas prêt à abandonner.

Il rouvrit les yeux et à sa grande surprise, il vit les grands yeux ensommeillés de Kate qui le fixait intensément, un fin sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes ?

-Assez pour savoir que tu réfléchissais.

-C'est...flippant.

-Tu vois ce que je ressent quand tu me fixes au commissariat maintenant...

Elle lui offrit un sourire édenté et il lui répondit par un sourire timide. Il essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur en voyant cette mine fatiguée qu'elle abordait, les cheveux décoiffés et les yeux rougis. Mais malheureusement pour lui elle avait la main posée sur son pectoraux gauche, et elle sentit son cœur battre contre sa paume. Elle releva les yeux vers les siens et le contact s'établit. Aucun ne voulait rompre le lien, enfermés dans une bulle. Sans qu'ils ne sachent ce qui se passait, leurs visages s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, leurs lèvres voulant se toucher à nouveau. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et Rick laissa échapper le prénom de sa muse dans un soupir d'envie. Mais sans crier garde, ils sursautèrent en entendant la voix du batteur taper à la porte.

-Debout là dedans ! Bordel, on part dans une demi heure vous êtes prévenus !

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent et sortirent aussi vite que possible du lit. Kate se redressa et remarqua alors que Miley et Anna n'étaient pas là. Ou avaient elles dormit ?

Elle commença à ranger rapidement sa valise et se tourna vers Castle.

-Je vais préparer mes affaires dans ma chambre, on se retrouve en bas.

-D'accord. Et...Castle ?

Il se retourna et la vit baisser les yeux en souriant.

-Merci.

-Always.

Un petit geste de la tête et il partit de la chambre. À quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, leurs pensées étaient dirigées vers la même chose, l'avenir. Kate allait elle regretter ses confidences et allait elle le laisser ? Allait elle le faire souffrir, comme elle en avait peur ? Pourrez ils avoir une vie de couple ''normale'' ? Beaucoup de questions, mais aucune réponse.

Le groupe et les deux fans étaient déjà répartis dans les voitures quand Castle et Beckett sortirent de l'hôtel avec leurs valises à bout de bras. Anna se moqua gentiment de la coiffure de Kate, avant que Miley ne lui donne un café à emporter qu'elle avait commandé spécialement pour elle.

-Alors ? Comment allez vous détective ? Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Allez moquez vous.

-Pas besoin de le dire !

-Allez racontez !

-Shut uuuuup ! (référence conversation Lanie/Kate 2x12)

Les deux adolescentes partirent dans un fou rire et chacune disparurent sous leur haut pour cacher leurs visages rougis de rire. Pierre et Sébastien se mirent à rire également mais plus discrètement. Kate se cacha la tête avant de laisser un sourire éclairer son visage.

-J'espère que vous avez pris de quoi vous occupez, le vol va durer pas loin de 5h.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je trouve toujours de quoi m'occuper.

La voiture fut envahit d'un petit silence, qui dura jusqu'à ce que les deux voitures se retrouvent l'une à côté de l'autre. Richard faisait des grimaces, le visage collé à la vitre embrumée de buée. Miley, qui était de son côté répondit à ses grimaces, au niveau au dessus. Miley ouvrit la fenêtre et lui lança.

-Viens me le dire en face si t'es un homme !

Ce à quoi Castle répondit, en ouvrant la fenêtre à son tour

-Je suis pas un homme ! Je suis Richard Castle ! Mouahaha !

Miley lui tira la langue avant que les klaxons derrière eux ne les ramènent à l'ordre. Ils remontèrent la fenêtre et un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se garaient devant l'aéroport. Rick demanda

-Le concert est dans combien de temps ?

-Demain soir. Nous arrivons à Montréal vers 10h et nous préparons tout pendant la journée d'aujourd'hui et de demain.

-Je sens que ça va être dur

-Et épuisant. Mais ça vaut le coup.

-Et qu'est ce qui est prévu ?

-D'abord, les filles vont chanter, et les caisses de fonds seront ouvertes à ceux qui auront acheté leurs places. On a quelques sponsors aussi.

Richard sourit et une idée germa dans son cerveau, mais il ne dit rien. Il verra ça arrivé au Canada. Dans l'avion, il s'assit entre Kate et Miley alors qu'Anna sortait son baladeur pour se reposer et finir sa nuit, la tête reposée contre contre le hublot, en face de sa meilleure amie. Miley en profita pour prendre une photo avec son portable, mais Anna lui dit, sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu fais ça, je te rase la tête pendant ton sommeil.

-Comment tu fais ? Tu n'as même pas ouvert les yeux.

-7 ans Miley.

Kate regarda Castle en souriant, et ce dernier lui rendit son sourire avant d'attacher sa ceinture. Le vol se déroula dans le calme, surtout car la moitié des voyageurs dormait à poings fermés. Castle, qui ronflait légèrement, laissa tomber sa tête dans la direction de Kate, qui l'observa du coin de l'oeil, avant de détourner les yeux vers les nuages.

6 heures après avoir quitté l'Europe, l'avion atterrit à l'aéroport de Montréal. Le groupe souriait, heureux de revenir dans leur ville. Sauf qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir leur famille les attendant dans le hall de l'aéroport. Pierre lacha ses sacs et courut vers sa femme pour l'embrasser avant de prendre son bébé dans les bras, pour la combler de baisers que seul un papa aimant pouvait donner. Jeff, lui aussi, eut droit aux câlins de ses deux adorables filles. Les trois autres, a defaut d'enfants, eurent droit aux baisers de leurs petites amies et fiancées. Leurs invités regardaient ça avec des yeux doux, et attendirent que les retrouvailles se finirent pour avancer. Les présentations faites, le groupe se sépara, se donnant rendez vous après le déjeuner pour tout mettre au point. Pierre resta avec son ami et sa muse, alors que les jeunes filles restaient avec Anna, la petite fille d'à peine quelques mois.

-Nous allons manger, et vous appellerez un hotel pour réserver des chambres.

-Oui. Combien de places ont été vendues pour ce concert ?

-Un peu plus de 11 000.

-Pas mal. Vous allez sûrement faire un vrai massacre.

-Oui espérons. On ne le fait pas seulement pour nous mais pour les cancéreux, et c'est ça qui importe le plus.

Rick sourit puis s'excusa rapidement pour sortir de table. Kate le regarda s'éloigner, sans comprendre pourquoi il sortait si vite son portable de sa poche.

**Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais passer deux jours au village, je vais donc avoir le temps d'écrire, peut etre meme jusqu'à la fin, et je posterais mardi 25 décembre comme cadeau ! ^^**


	16. Zombie Song

**Bonjour tout le monde et Joyeux Noël à vous tous ! J'espère que le Père Noël a été généreux avec vous et que vous avez passé un bon moment et que vous avez eut pleins de cadeaux ! ^^ Bon moi j'ai pas a me plaindre, c'est pour ça que je vous poste un nouveau chapitre ! Celui là offre un moment entre Anna et Beckett, et vous donne une idée de ce qui va suivre dans la fiction. Pour ma part, j'ai encore 3 chapitres à écrire et ce sera la fin de cette fiction :'( Non non je ne pleurerais pas le jour de Noël ! Alors merci à ceux qui ont commenté, merci à Camlapro, bisounours 1998, Axelle, Cam, SophyCA, Bones-Booth156-Bones, Manooooon, adrian009, DrWeaver, Mia et Audrey 1986 !**

**Joyeux Noël et Bonne lecture !**

Peu de temps après être sortis de table, le groupe se retrouva dans la plus grande sallel de concert du Canada, et ils se préparèrent rapidement pour répéter. Anna et Miley s'installèrent devant pour avoir une belle vue sur l'ensemble du groupe et demandèrent quelles chansons ils allaient chanter durant ce concert.

-Mais pourquoi vous posez la question on va les chanter devant vous bananes !

-On est pas des bananes !

Pendant cet échange, Beckett se retourna vers son partenaire pour le trouver une nouvelle fois le portable à l'oreille. Au moment ou il raccrocha, elle lui tomba dessus le faisant sursauter.

-Beckett !

-Castle, qu'est ce que vous me cachez ?

-Rien...Du tout.

-Castle, je n'aime pas quand on me ment.

Il se pinça les lèvres et la prit par le bras. Elle se laissa faire, et il m'amena dans un coin reculé de la salle pour mettre leurs visages prêt l'un de l'autre sur le ton de la confidence.

-J'ai une surprise pour Pierre.

-Une surprise ?

-Oui. Pour son concert, j'ai demandé à plusieurs de mes contacts pour nous aider.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Disons que...Plusieurs de mes amis ont déjà attesté d'une signature sur un chèque d'un montant gigantesque, et j'ai réussit à avoir une chaine de télé...Ce sera retransmit dans tout le pays, et chez nous, en direct, avec la possibilité de faire des dons au téléphone.

-Oh mon Dieu Castle mais c'est...tout simplement génial !

-Je sais je suis...

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par deux bras entourant ses épaules et un corps se collant au sien. Kate venait de le prendre dans ses bras, son petit chatouillant son cou. Il mit un certain temps pour pouvoir bouger et finalement entourer la taille de la détective. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça, avant que Kate ne rompe l'étreinte, un peu gênée.

-Ne prenez pas la grosse tête Castle. C'est juste...Vraiment généreux de votre part. Mais pourquoi garder le secret ?

-Pierre ne devrait pas tarder à recevoir un appel...

Au moment même où il eut fini sa phrase que le groupe s'arrêta de jouer. Miley cria à cet instant là :

-Téléphoooone ! Pierre !

Il sortit de scène en posant son micro et hésita en voyant le numéro inconnu, mais finalement, il prit l'appel.

-Allo ?

Il s'éloigna un peu du reste du groupe et Kate vit le sourire s'étendre sur le visage de Castle, certainement heureux pour lui. Quelques minutes passèrent, pas beaucoup, mais d'un coup, un gros bruit de chaise se fit entendre et le chanteur du groupe déboula entre tous.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais qui c'était ! Oh mon Dieu c'est juste...

-Quoi calme toi tu parles trop vite !

-C'était le programmateur de la Fox ! Il...il a entendu parler du concert, et il veut que ce soit retransmit en direct pour que l'appel aux dons ait plus d'importance !

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui ! Il m'a dit de le rappeler dès que j'aurais choisit quoi faire.

-Il faut accepter ! Imagine la publicité monstrueuse que ça nous ferait !

-Tu as raison...Mais je me pose une question. Qui est allé lui parler ?

Un éclat de rire lui répondit venant de la détective, et Pierre vit son ami rouge comme une pivoine, tentant de cacher sa tête dans le col de sa chemise.

-Rick, c'est toi ?

-Oui. Et j'ai plusieurs amis qui ont déjà rempli le chèque pour vous. et pendant la soirée, j'y mettrais du mien également.

-Tu es vraiment un grand malade !

-Oui je l'avoue, mais vous m'aimez pour ça pas vrai ?

Il regarda tout le monde en souriant, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il regarda Kate qui se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Si elle avait la moindre idée de ce que ce geste lui donnait envie de faire..Il avala sa salive et finit par parler à son ami.

-Rappelle le. Vous n'avez plus qu'une journée pour amener toutes les caméras et tout préparer.

-Oui tu as raison ! Les gars au boulot je vous rejoins je veux que tout soit parfait !

Il courut avec son téléphone dans un endroit reculé de la salle. Castle s'approcha de scène, et Kate vit Anna partir vers les coulisses, seule. Intriguée par ce comportement, elle décida de la suivre. Elle la trouva assise devant un piano, caressant les touches d'ivoires du bout des doigts, rêveuse. Puis elle se mit a jouer, les notes s'élevèrent dans l'air. Kate ferma les yeux un moment, envoutée par cette mélodie, pleine d'émotions. La mélodie s'arrêta, et la détective ouvrit les yeux. Anna venait de recevoir un message, et aussitôt l'avoir lu, les joues de la jeune fille prirent une teinte plus rosée, et un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier d'idiot apparut sur son visage. Beckett sourit et fit remarquer sa présence.

-Je rêve ou tu rougis ?

Anna sursauta et cacha vite son portable dans sa poche de jean.

-Vous m'avez fait peur.

-Je suis pas un prof, tu as le droit de sortir ton portable.

-C'est rien. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

-Assez. Tu joues très bien.

-Oh, merci. Vous avez reconnu la chanson ? C'est du dernier album.

-Non, mais je n'écoute pas beaucoup le groupe de Pierre. Mais maintenant, je sens que je vais m'y mettre ! C'est la chanson que tu vas chanter ?

-Oui. Vous voulez bien m'écouter, pour me dire si ça va ?

-Ce serait un honneur Anna.

L'adolescente aux cheveux bouclés sourit et ses mains se remirent à jouer. Après quelques accords, elle commença à chanter. La musique était envoutante, mais ce qui surprit Kate, c'était les larmes dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Kate perdit son sourire au fur et a mesure des paroles. Elle sentit ses yeux piquer, et n'entendit même pas la musique s'arrêter.

-C'est aussi nul que ça ?

-N...non bien sur que non c'est juste que les paroles...

-Vous aussi vous avez perdu quelqu'un.

Ce n'était pas une question. Anna posa sa paume sur sa joue pour essuyer une larme et regarda Kate dans les yeux. Cette dernière respira fort et lui murmura :

-Ma mère.

-Je suis désolée. Moi c'est mon oncle.

-Je suis désolée.

Les deux femmes attristées ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques secondes, avant que la plus jeune ne pose sa main sur celle de l'ainée.

-Vous devriez chanter avec moi demain.

Kate ouvrit en grand ses yeux verts, et n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Miley entrait dans la pièce en jouant de la guitare électrique et en criant :

-I'm I'm I'm a Zombie ! Hello Hello Hello !

-Mileyyyyy ! Arrête un peu je m'entrainais.

-T'as pas besoin de t'entrainer, chanter, ça se fait au feeling !

-Tu en veux du feeling ?

-Pourquoi tant de haine et de violence..

-Dit celle qui grogne sur tout ce qui bouge.

-Même pas vrai !

Elle partit de la pièce en continuant de chanter la chanson de The Pretty Reckless dont elle est fan, et Anna sentit la détective se lever derrière elle.

-Beckett ?

-Je dois passer un coup de fil. Je reviens.

Anna la regarda partir avant de se tourner vers son piano. Mais elle vit que les paroles avaient disparues. Un sourire illumina son visage. Kate Beckett les avait pris. Elle allait chanté avec elle !

**Alors avez vous aimé ? Ou detesté ou adoré ? ^^ Alors laissez vos commentaires ! J'ai une semaine assez chargée mais j'essayerais de poster le 31 décembre si j'ai beaucoup de commentaires ^^ Sinon on se revoit en 2013 ! A bientôt et Joyeuses Fêtes !**


	17. Last one standing

**Bonjour tout le monde et je vous souhaite a tous et a toutes une bonne et heureuse année 2013 ! Pleins de bonheur de cadeaux de rnecontres d'amour d'amitié etc ^^ bref tout ce que vous voulez !**

**Et pour bien commencer cette année, je vous poste ce chapitre, très important, qui annonce le debut de la fin...**

**Alors merci à ceux qui ont trouvé le temps pendant ces périodes festives de laisser un commentaire **

**Merci à Bones-Booth156-Bones, Audrey1986, Sarah d'Emeraude qui a rattrapé son retard ;), Stanathan38, bisounours1998, Dr Weaver, SophyCA, Mia, Manooooon, Cam, Camlapro, RadioJAJA, Axelle, EliaMariaMiley, adrian009, Elina, Aliz, angelerose, Fuck'Yeah-21, lacritique et Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 qui elle aussi a posté plusieurs commentaires d'un coup.**

**Bonne lecture et bonne musique !**

Le jour J était arrivé, et chacun y mettait du sien pour accentuer la pression et le stress qui avait envahit la salle de concert. Miley et Anna répetait sans cesse leurs chansons, Castle gérait la salle depuis son portable, et Kate se concentrait sur la chanson, se demandant plusieurs dizaines de fois pourquoi elle s'était embarquée la dedans ! Le concert était dans moins de 4h, et Pierre voulait encore s'entraîner. Pour lui tout devait être parfait ce soir. Il commença donc a jouer la chanson, fermant les yeux pour mieux compter le rythme. La mélodie envahit la gigantesque salle remplie de cameramans, de techniciens et de tous ceux indispensable pour le bon déroulement du concert.

Lien :W w w .youtube watch?v=uurkmfkKodg

**Ou tapez last one standing simple plan sur Youtube**

**How many times are you gonna try to shut me out?**

_Combien de fois vas-tu essayer de m'exclure ?_  
**I told**** you once, told**** you twice I ain't turning back around.**

_Je te l'ai dis une fois, deux fois, je ne vais pas retourner la situation_  
**You can say what****ever, try to mess with me, I**** don't care, I'm not scared.**

_Tu peux dire n'importe quoi pour me récupérer, je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas peur_

Castle, son portable collé a son oreille, n'arrivait absolument pas a entendre son interlocuteur, et décida donc de partir en coulisse.

-Je vous écoute.

Mais à peine avait il dit cette phrase que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un attira son attention. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années dévisait une partie d'une poutre métallique. Pour en sortir un sachet de poudre blanche. De la drogue.

**You**** don't have to say**** you're sorry save**** your sympathy.**

_Tu n'as pas à dire que tu es désolé garde ta sympathie_  
**With a friend**** like**** you I**** don't need an enemy**_  
Avec un ami comme toi, je n'ai pas besoin d'ennemis_  
**I would give**** you time if**** you were worth it**_  
Je te__ donnerais de mon temps si tu en valais la peine_  
**But guess what (guess what)**_  
Mais devine quoi,_  
**You not worth it.**

_Tu ne vaux rien_

-Eh vous !

L'homme se retourna vivement et quand il vit Castle arriver vers lui, il balança au sol une malle et prit ses jambes a son cou. Castle cria une nouvelle fois et partit a sa poursuite.

_W_**oah woah I'm always gonna be the last one standing**

_Woah woah je serai toujours le dernier debout,  
W_**oah woah Because I'm n****ever gonna give up trying**

_Woah woah Parce que je ne renoncerai jamais à essayer_  
**And now I'm ready to go, I'm here I'm waiting for**** you**_  
Et maintenant je suis prêt à partir je suis ici, en train de t'attendre_  
**And I'm gonna be the last one standing**_  
Et je serai le dernier debout_

Serpentant entre les meubles et les couloirs, Castle avait mal a la poitrine par la course folle qu'il menait contre le dealer. Il vit une porte s'ouvrir à quelques mêtres devant l'homme, et il cria.

-Arrêtez le !

Sauf que celle qui avait ouvert la porte était Anna, et par la force de l'homme elle fut projeter contre le mur avec violence. Castle se précipita vers elle, alors qu'elle grimaçait de douleur.

-Anna ça va ?

**Did**** you think that I would surrender easily?**

_Pensais-tu que j'allais laisser tomber aussi facilement ?_

**That just like that, you could get rid of me.**

_C'est comme ça, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi_

-Qui c'était Castle ?

-Notre homme.

-Allez l'arrêter..Vite.

-Mais...

-Ca va Castle bougez vous !

**Is that the way**** you saw it all come**** down?**_  
C'est la façon__ dont tu les as tous vus s'effondrer ?_  
**I**** don't think, I**** don't think so.**

_Je ne pense pas, non, je ne pense vraiment pas._

Castle hocha la tête et reprit sa course en voyant l'ombre furtive de l'homme disparaître dans le couloir. Anna se redressa et d'une voix puissante cherchant à couvrir la musique, elle cria :

-Kate !

**There's not a word**** you can say that I haven't heard before**

_J'ai déjà entendu tous les mots que tu as prononcé auparavant_  
**So give it up, give it up**_  
Alors aban__donne, aban__donne_  
**Unless**** you want a little more**

_A moins que tu n'en veuilles un peu plus_

Ce fut Miley qui entendit ce cri et sentit que quelque chose de grave se passait. Elle courut donc chercher Kate et lui secoua le bras.

-Beckett, il faut que vous veniez, j'ai l'impression que Anna a des problèmes.

-Miley si c'est encore une ruse pour...

-Non je suis sérieuse, dépêchez vous je vous en prie !

**You think**** you're pretty tough so lets throw**** down**_  
Tu penses être plutôt solide, alors lançons-nous_  
**It's alright, I'm alright**

_C'est bon, je vais bien  
_  
Kate et Miley coururent jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent Anna, adossée au mur, se tenant la tête. Sa meilleure amie se précipita vers elle.

-Anna ?

-Beckett...Castle...Il court après votre tueur...Il faut que vous l'aidiez...

Kate perdit des couleurs a l'évocation du nom de son partenaire et sortit son arme avant de courir dans le couloir. Pendant ce temps, Castle avait perdu de vue l'homme.

**woah woah I'm always gonna be the last one standing**

_Woah woah je serai toujours le dernier debout,  
_**woah woah Because I'm n****ever gonna give up trying**

_Woah woah Parce que je ne renoncerai jamais à essayer_

Il s'avança, peu sur de lui, et haussa un de ses sourcils quand il vit que le couloir se finissait dans un cul de sac. Il regarda si une autre issue était possible. Et pris par surprise, il atterrit contre le mur, et la tête touchée, il vit son agresseur flou, le pointant d'une arme.

**And now I'm ready to go, I'm here I'm waiting for you**_  
Et maintenant je suis prêt à partir je suis ici, en train de t'attendre_  
**And I'm gonna be the last one standing**_  
Et je serai le dernier debout_

-Et bien Castle ? On me court après et ensuite, on se retrouve par terre ?

-C'est vous..

-Oui. Cet abruti n'avait pas le droit de prendre la drogue. Il allait nous faire prendre. J'ai dut l'abattre.

-Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici.

-Oh mais si. Je vais vous tuer vous n'aurez même pas le temps de témoigner.  
**  
I won't give up, I keep trying,**

_Je ne vais pas aban__donner, je continue d'essayer_  
**Always gonna be the last one standing**_  
Je serai toujours le dernier debout_

-Et ensuite, je m'occuperais personnellement de votre secy partenaire...

**It's not over, I keep fighting**

_Ce n'est pas fini, je continue à me battre_  
**Always gonna be the last one standing**_  
Je serai toujours le dernier debout_

Il enleva la sécurité de son arme et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Castle pensa à sa fille, a sa mere, a Kate...

**I won't give up, I keep trying**_  
Je ne vais pas aban__donner, je continue d'essayer_  
**Always gonna be the last one standing**

_Je serai toujours le dernier debout_  
**It's not over, I keep fighting,**_  
Ce n'est pas fini, je continue à me battre,_

Son doigt arriva sur la détente, et Castle cria une dernière fois, la phrase que Pierre cria de toutes ses forces.

**-Keep fighting !**

_Je continue à me battre !_

Un coup de feu retentit, et le corps de l'homme s'écroula au sol. Kate se tenait derrière, l'arme encore fumante.

**woah woah I'm always gonna be the last one standing**

_Woah woah je serai toujours le dernier debout,_  
**woah woah cause I'm n****ever gonna give up trying**_**  
**__Woah woah parce que je ne renoncerai jamais à essayer_

-Castle...

Kate se précipita vers lui, ne faisant pas attention aux plaintes du tueur, touché à la jambe.

-Castle ça va ?

-Mieux...

**And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for**** you**_  
Et maintenant je suis prêt à partir,_  
**And I'm gonna be the last one standing**_  
Je suis ici, en train de t'attendre_

La détective laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et alla se serrer contre son partenaire qui la serra à son tour, le cœur battant beaucoup trop fort pour sa propre santé.

-J'ai eut si peur...

**Yeah, I'm gonna be the last one standing**  
_Et je serai le dernier debout  
_**woah woah last one standing**

_Woah woah, le dernier debout_  
**woah woah last one standing**_  
Woah woah, le dernier debout_

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kate...On sera toujours les derniers debout...

Il lui sourit et vit une larme scintiller dans les yeux verts de sa dulcinée mais il n'eut pas le temps de la consoler, qu'elle scella sa promesse par un baiser.

**Alors qu'en avez vous penser ? ^^ J'espère que la musique allait bien avec la scène, car je l'ai plusieur fois imaginé avant de l'écrire. Enfin j'espère que la scène de la fin vous as plut et je vous souhaite encore une fois une tres bonne année 2013 !**


	18. Save you

**bonjour tout le monde ! Non non pitie pas les tomates ! Je sais j'ai été horriblement longue a poster, mais j'ai eut plusieurs semaines d'examens et je devais réviser ! Mais voici ce chapitre tant attendu, la prestation de Miley sur scène.**

**pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas écouter la musique en même temps que de lire, je leur conseille vivement d'écouter la musique d'abord et de lire ensuite. Il y'a encore deux chapitres et la fiction sera terminée. Je mettrais sûrement un épilogue en plus pour vous :3**

**les derniers chapitres seront uniquement des chansons. Savez bien ses moments caskett et Milanna ! Ah oui, et il y aura des dédicaces après la deniere chanson.**

**Merci a ceux qui commentent et me lisent, et je vous souhaite une superbe lecture.**

Quelques heures plus tard, le tueur était parti pour l'hopital le plus proche, suivi par une armée de policiers assurant qu'il n'irait pas loin. La salle était remplie à comble, et le présentateur était présent sur un des balcons pour annoncer en direct le lancement du concert caricatif contre le cancer. Si l'ambiance était survoltée dans la salle, dans les coulisses, c'était loin d'être le cas. Tout le monde courait partout, paniqué car le live allait commencer d'ici quelques minutes. Chacun cherchait les derniers détails de leurs habillements, révisant à haute voix ou dans des murmures leurs chansons respectives. Miley et Anna s'observaient mutuellement, dont les principales questions étaient : J'ai rien autour des lèvres ? J'ai rien sur le tee shirt ? J'ai rien derrière ? Elles voulaient que tout soit parfait. Castle quant à lui serrait fort la main de sa partenaire, et compagne désormais, qui n'arrêtait pas de jurer contre elle même.  
-J'aurais jamais dut dire oui a Anna, Castle je vais pas y arriver.  
-Kate, tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse, c'est pas une foule d'adolescentes qui va te faire peur si ?  
-C'est surtout les caméras qui diffusent ce concert dans tout le Canada et dans tout les Etats Unis !  
-Kate regarde moi et cesse de te mordre la lèvre, ton rouge à lèvres ne va pas survivre.  
Elle lacha sa lèvre et boudeuse, releva très légèrement les yeux vers lui. Il lui sourit avant de caresser sa joue du bout des doigts.  
-Tu vas être géniale. Je le sais.  
-Comment tu peux être aussi confiant ?  
-J'ai confiance en toi. Et j'aimerais que tu ais confiance en moi..  
Elle hocha la tête et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Castle se pencha vers elle pour capturer sa bouche, mais il fut violemment projeté en arrière. Il se retourna pour trouver Miley, son regard or accentué par des traits de crayons.  
-Ah non ! Vous ne ruinerez pas mon travail avec vos trucs dégueu ! Vous ferez ça après le concert ! Et surtout loin de moi !  
Rick grogna et bouda un moment devant l'adolescente. Elle se présentait dans une tenue rock, une jupe a carreaux descendant jusqu'à ses genoux, un tee shirt avec une tête de mort menaçante. À ses pieds, elle avait des chaussettes blanches et rouges, et des baskets montantes de la même couleur. Ses cheveux lachés et explosés encadraient son visage maquillés de noir, avec un rouge à lèvres. Un chapelet pendait à son cou, et un bracelet piquant entourait son poignet. Sa guitare électrique derrière son dos lui donnait un air de guerrière, et Kate souffla un moment, déçue d'avoir été coupée dans ce moment. Anna arriva quelques temps après, elle aussi habillée pour l'occasion.

Le présentateur cria dans son micro.  
-Nous déclarons la demande de dons ouverte, appelez le numéro qui apparaît en bas de votre écran. Et maintenant place au concert ! Applaudissez : Simple... Plaaaaaaaan !  
Les cris du public se déchainèrent et le groupe entra sur scène. Au dessus d'eux rayonnait un appel aux dons avec le montant des fonds. Pierre salua son public et sauta sur scène. Le concert commençait.  
Le groupe se déchainait, et le public faisait de même. Pierre suivait le tour des caméras sur le bord de scène, et peu a peu, le tableau des dons s'aggrandissaient. Vers la fin du concert, après deux heures de chansons rock, de reprises et de cris hystériques, Castle passa un coup de fil avec un sourire aux lèvres, collé dans le dos de Kate qui profitait de sa chaleur. Elle sourit en entendant ce qu'il disait, et quelques instants plus tard, les donc passèrent de 250 000 dollars à 500 000 dollars, provoquant une foule de cris. Le noir se fit sur scène, et l'entracte prit place. Les chanteurs avaient deux minutes pour boire et se reposer avant de reprendre. Miley perdit quelques couleurs. Une chanson, et c'était à elle de monter sur scène. Anna lui prit la main en souriant et l'encouragea.  
-Je commence sérieusement à stresser en fait.  
-Tu vas être géniale. Suis ton feeling ! Et pense a ta mère qui te regarde.  
La jeune ado eut un sourire et souffla pour se donner du courage. La lumière revint, Pierre remercia les donateurs et encouragea les autres a donner encore un peu pour les enfants et les cancéreux. Puis avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sa chanson, Save you, envahit la salle. Elle entra sur scène sous les applaudissement alors que Pierre Bouvier l'accueillit.  
-Mesdames et messieurs la gagnante de notre concours de chant, Miss Miley Joissas !  
Elle pinça les cordes de sa guitare et se plaça devant le micro et commença à chanter.

.youtube watch?v=B5JXktq8G40

Take** a breath, I pull myself together.**  
_Reprends de l'air, je me reprends avec toi_  
**Just another step until I reach the door**.  
_Juste un autre pas jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la porte_.  
**You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you**..  
_Tu ne sauras jamais de quelle manière ça me déchire de l'intérieur quand je te vois_  
**I wish that I could tell you something**  
_J'aimerais pouvoir te dire quelque chose_  
**To take it all away** !  
_Pour tout emporter !_

Le rythme s'accéléra et les guitares ainsi que la batterie se déchainèrent pour le refrain. Miley se concentrait sur les accords qu'elle avait appris minutieusement. Pierre s'avança et chanta avec elle.

**Sometimes I wish I could save you**,  
_Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir te sauver_  
**And there's so many things**  
_Et il y a tellement de choses_  
**That I want you to know**.  
_Que je veux que tu saches_  
**I won't give up 'til it's over**.  
_Je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini_  
**If it takes you forever, I want you to know**..  
_Si ça t'emporte pour toujours, je veux que tu saches_..

La chanson de sa mère, malade et fatiguée par la vie et le cancer... Toujours à faire passer ses enfants avant elle même, une femme formidable, que Miley aimait tellement. Elle n'était pas douée pour les longs discours ou les déclarations, espérait que cette chansons parlerait pour elle. Le rythme ralentit, et elle délaissa sa guitare dans son dos. Tenant le micro a deux mains.

**When I hear your voice**,  
_Quand j'entends ta voix_  
**It's drowning in the whispers.**  
_Ça tombe dans les murmures_  
**You're just skin and bones**,  
_Tu n'es que de la peau et des os_  
**There's nothing left to take**.  
_Il n'y a plus rien à prendre_  
**And no matter what I do**,  
_Et peu importe ce que je fait_  
**I can't make you feel better**.

Sa mère était la femme la plus forse qu'elle naît jamais vu. Elle voulait être aussi forte quelle. Elle remit sa guitare en place.

_Je ne peux pas te faire aller mieux_  
**If only I could find the answer** ..  
_Si seulement je pouvais trouver la réponse_  
**To help me understand**  
_Qui m'aiderait à comprendre_...

Elle sauta sur smène et se déchaina, allant jouer près des musiciens en chantant à sad, couper le souffle.

**Sometimes I wish I could save you**,  
Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir te sauver  
**And there's so many things that I want you to know**.  
Et il y a tellement de chose que je veux que tu saches  
**I won't give up 'til it's over**.  
Je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à ce que cela soit fini  
**If it takes you forever, I want you to know**..  
Si ça t'emporte pour toujours, je veux que tu saches

Elle cria da,s le micro, la voix pleine de larmes accumulées seule d' n'avait jamais roulé laisser sortir depuis sa 6eme.

**If you fall, stumble down, I'll pick you up off the ground**.  
_Si tu tombes, trébuches, je te relèverais_  
**If you lose faith in you, I'll give you strength to pull through**.  
_Si tu perds la foi en toi, je te donnerai la force pour t'en tirer_.  
**Tell me you won't give up**,  
_Dis moi que tu n'abandonneras pas_  
'**Cause I'll be waiting if you fall.**  
_Parce que si tu tombes_  
**You know I'll be there for you**.  
_Tu sais que je serais là pour toi_.

Elle tomba a genoux par terre, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Ses doigts jouaient tellement fort qu'ils commençaient a saigner. Anna, en coulisse la regardait, et n'attendait qu'une chose la fin de la chanson pour la prendre dans ses bras. Les accords s'enchaînèrent , finalement elle se releva et fit un doigt d'honneur magistrale, comme si emmerdait le monde entier. Le public hurla de joie et reprit les dernières paroles avec elle.

**If only I could find the answer to take it all away**..  
_Si seulement je pouvais trouver la réponse pour tout emporter_  
**Sometimes I wish I could save you,**  
_Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir te sauver_  
**And there's so many things that I want you to know**.  
_Et il y a tellement de chose que je veux que tu saches_  
**I won't give up 'til it's over**.  
_Je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à ce que cela soit fini_  
**If it takes you forever, I want you to know**..  
_Si tu l'emportes pour toujours, je veux que tu saches_  
**I wish I could save you**..  
_(J'aimerais pouvoir te sauver_  
**I want you to know**..  
_Je veux que tu le sache_  
**I wish I could save you..**.  
_J'aimerais pouvoir te sauver_

_Les_ accords se terminèrent et le public hurla a pleins poumons alors quelle posait une main sur son cœur, plus heureuse que jamais. Elle avait rendu hommage à sa maman.

**Alors ? Vous en avez pense quoi ? J'espère que vous avez aime n'oubliez pas de commentez et on se retrouve très vite pour l'avant dernier chapitre** !


	19. Gone too soon

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. J'aurais dût poster hier, même avant hier, mais je suis allée a une sortie, et je suis tombée malade. Résultat, clouée au lit.** Mais voilà je vous ais écrit ce chapitre. **merci a vous tous qui m'ont mis en favoris, qui ont laisse des commentaires, qui me suivent de puis le début merci. Bravo a Jedan Sam quia poste le 400eme review... Je n'arrive toujours pas a y croire !**

**Jespère que ça vous plaira, un peu plus de Caskett, rien que pour vous. A écouter avec Gone too soon de Smple Plan**

**Enjoy**

La chanson de Miley prit fin sous des tonnerres d'applaudissements. Elle partit en coulisse après avoir salué ses fans et se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.  
-Anna tu as vu... J'ai réussi...  
-Tu étais géniale ! Une vraie star !  
-Merci... C'est à toi.  
Kate se tourna vers Castle et le supplia du regard.  
-Je veux plus y aller.  
-Tu vas y arriver Kate. Tu vas tous les éblouir.  
Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et ce geste tendre eut pour effet de la calmer temporairement. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et prit le micro que lui tendait Anna. Elles se sourirent et entrèrent sur la scène plongée dans le noir. Les guitares commencèrent à jouer doucement, pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un projecteur éclaire le visage de la jeune adolescente. Et elle se mît à chanter.

**Hey there now, where'd you go ?**  
_Et maintenant, ou es tu parti ?_  
**You left me here so unexpected**  
_Tu m'as laissée ici, tellement_

Elle repensa avec nostalgie aux moments qu'elle avait passé avec son oncle. Un homme respirant la joie de vivre, toujours la pour faire des bêtises, sans se soucier du lendemain. Mais sa pire bêtise à été de fumer pendant les 3/4 de sa vie...

**You changed my life I hope you know**  
_Tu as changé ma vie, j'espère que tu le sais_  
**Cause now I'm lost so unprotected**  
_Parce que je suis perdue, tellement vulnérable_

Il était parti. Le cancer l'a prit aux siens, et toute sa famille l'avait pleuré. Plus d'une centaine de personnes étaient venus lui rendre hommage, à cet homme merveilleux.

**And the blink of an eyes, I never got to say good bye.**  
_Je ne t'ai jamais dit au revoir dans les yeux._

Anna n'avait pas pût le voir avant l'enterrement de peur de ne pas tenir. Elle voulait garder la dernière image de lui : souriant, plein de vie. Et un an après, son souvenir demeurait.

**Like a shooting star**  
_Comme une étoile filante_  
**Flying across the room**  
_Traversant la piece_  
**So fast so far**  
_Trop vite, trop loin_  
**You're gone too soon**  
_Tu es parti trop tot_

Depuis sa mort, elle n'attendait que ça : lui rendre hommage, et raconter son histoire. Et les larmes aux yeux, devant des millions de personnes, elle le faisait.

**You're part of me**  
_Tu es une part de moi_  
**And I'm never be the same here without you**  
_Et je ne serais plus le même ici sans toi_  
**You're gone too soon**  
_Tu es parti trop tôt_

Les guitares remplirent le silence, et la lumière éclaira Kate, le micro crispé dans ses mains moites. Elle n'arrivait pas a croire qu'après toutes ces années elle avait trouve une chanson qui mettait des mots sur la douleur quelle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa mère. Elle souffla et regardant le ciel, elle commença a chanter.

**You're always there, like a shining light**  
_Tu es toujours là, comme une brillante lumière_  
**In my darknest days you were there to guide me**  
_Dans mes jours sombres, tu étais la pour me guider_

Elle se souvenait de tous leurs bons moments ensemble, avant quelle parte. Tous les cauchemars qu'elle cachait avec ses sourires, tous les pleurs qu'elle séchait par ses mots doux... Elle avait laissé un vide immense dans son coeur. Elle sentir Lee regard bienveillant de Castle sur ses épaules, et elle se sentit rassurée

**Oh I miss you now.**  
_Tu me manques tellement_  
**I wish You could see**  
_Jespere que tu vois_  
**Just how much your memories**  
_Juste à quel point ton souvenir_  
**Be Always mean to me**  
_Demeure en moi._

Elle aurait aimé qu'elle participe a sa vie. Que sa mère rencontre Castle, qu'elle la taquine sur leur relation compliquée. elle aurait aime pouvoir entendre ses conseils, entendre ses moqueries... La voir donner sa bénédiction a Castle...

**In the blink of an eyes I never got to say good bye.**  
_Je ne t'ai jamais dit au revoir dans les yeux_  
**Like a shooting star**  
_Comme une étoile filante_  
**Flying a cross the room**  
_Traversant la pièce_

Elle aurait aimé lui dire combien elle l'aimait avant qu'elle parte. Mais ça l'avait pris par surprise. Elle ouvrit les yeux et laissa les larmes couler. Dans la lumière des projecteurs, elle vit le visage serein de sa mère, qui la regardait avec fierté Elle sourit et sentit sa voix flancher, c'était dur de se rappeler. Anna se mît à chanter avec elle

**So fast so far**  
_Trop vite, trop loin_  
**You're gone too soon**  
_Tu es parti trop tot_  
**You're part of me**  
_Tu es une part de moi_  
**And I'll never be the same here without you**  
_Et je ne serais plus le même ici sans toi_  
**You're gone too soon**  
_Tu es parti trop tôt_

Les guitares se déchainèrent, et le public tapait des mains, Le tableau des dons n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter. Miley entra sur scène et chanta :

**Shine on ! Shine on !**  
_Scintille ! Brille !_

Et Anna lui répondit :

**Into a better place**  
_Jusqu'à un meilleur endroit_

Castle entra sur scène et chanta en souriant :

**Shine on Shine on**  
_Brille ! Scintille !_

Et Kate, heureuse, lui répondit :

**Will never be the same !**  
_Ne serais jamais plus le même !_

Et tous chantèrent

**Shine on Shine ooooon !**  
_Brille ! Brille !_

**Like a shooting star**  
_Comme une étoile filante_  
**Flying a cross the room**  
_Traversant la pièce_  
**So fast so far**  
_Trop vite, trop loin_  
**You're gone too soon**  
_Tu es parti trop tot_  
**You're part of me**  
_Tu es une part de moi_  
**And I'll never be the same**  
_Je ne serais plus le même_  
**Here without you**  
_Ici sans toi_  
**You're gone too soon**  
_Tu es parti trop tôt_

Et ensemble, tous chantant sur scène, accompagne par le public qui brandissante des portables et des briquets, ils laissaient échapper toutes leurs peines et leurs espoirs. Anna chantait son oncle, Kate chantait sa mère, Castle chantait son père inconnu, Miley chat,tait tous ceux partis trop tôt.

**Shine on Shine On  
You're gone too soon  
Shine on Shine on  
You're gone too soon  
Shine on Shine on  
You're gone too soon...**

La musique s'arrêta et le public hurla son adoration. Les lumières s'éteignirent et Castle en profita pour prendre sa partenaire dans ses bras. Elle frotta son nez dans son cou, soulagée d'un poids énorme.  
-Tu as été merveilleuse.  
Elle sourit et approcha son visage du sien mais leur moment fut rompu par les cris de joie des deux adolescentes. Ils sourirent et se replongèrent dans leur moment. Mais les lumières revinrent et Pierre se dirigea vers eux un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Une dernière chanson ?  
Son sourire enfantin suffit à décider le couple et ils se placèrent à leurs places. Pierre en début de fille, Anna a cote de Miley, Kate a cote de son écrivain, et Le chanteur demanda a Castle quelle chanson il choisissait. Il sourit, regarda Kate, et lui répondit :  
-Holding on

**Je sais que c'est court, mais la chanson est courte à l'origine, mais le dernier chapitre sera plus long, faite moi confiance. J'essayerais de poster avant de partir d'en vacances, en attendant, laissez pleins de commentaires ! Bisous**


	20. Holding On

**Bonjour tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis en vacances depuis samedi, comme tous veux de la zone B. Japporte mon soutien a ceux de la zone a et C qui doivent encore attendre ! Passons aux choses sérieuses...ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. C'est la fin de cette aventure pour nos héros, et la fin de son écriture. Je voulais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont accompagné sur cette fiction, tous ceux qui m'ont commenté, qui m'ont mis en fzvoris... Tout le monde vous êtes super, j'aimerais tout vous remercier. Ne soyez pas triste, il reste un épilogue que je posterais très bientôt. Il devrait vous plairez ailleurs. **

**la chanson a écouter pour cette dernière est Holding on, un pur chef d'œuvre du groupe. Alors appréciez la. Appréciez cette fin, on se retrouve en bas...**

La dernière chanson. Pour résumer une aventure hors du commun, devant des milliers de personnes. L'un près de l'autre, chacun un micro en face d'eux, ils se préparaient à finir ce concert de la plus belle façon qu'il soit.  
Derrière les chanteurs, les musiciens jouaient de plus en plus en vite de leurs instrument,comme une montée en puissance du rock, celui qui fait battre les cœurs plus vite au rythme des basses. Les adultes comme les ado se lâchaient et sautaient partout sur scène, secouant la tête. Miley jouait de sa guitare aux côtés de Sébastien, un sourire aux lèvres. Anna tapait sur la batterie avec Chuck, tous se réunir sur le devant de la scène, et Pierre commença a chanter, accompagne en fond par Castle, heureux comme un grand enfant.

**Once again I'm falling to my knees**  
_Encore une fois, je tombe a genoux._  
**(I try to escape 'cause I just can't take it)**  
(_J'essaye de m'échapper mais je n'y arrive pas)_  
**Now this feeling is spreading like a disease**  
_Maintenant ce sentiment se propage comme une maladie_  
**(I fake another day and the wheel keeps turning)**  
_(Je simule un autre jour et la roue continue de tourner)_

Sébastien et Daid se joignirent à Castle dans les chœurs et chacun suivirent les paroles de Pierre.

**This place is so pathetic, doesn't anybody get it?**  
_Cet endroit et si pathétique, quelqu'un l'a t il compris ?_  
**Is there anybody home?**  
_Y a t il quelqu'un a la maison ?_  
**(Is there anybody home?)**  
_(Y a t il quelqu'un a la maison ?)_  
**There's nothing left we're just a shadow of what we used to be**  
_Il ne reste rien, nous somme juste l'ombre de chèque nous étions._

Puis chacun leur tour, il se mirent à chanter une phrase du refrain, tout d'abord Anna, puis Miley, Kate, et pour finir Castle. Ils se regardaient en chantant, comme lies par un lien invisible, la musique.

**In the night there's a fire in my eyes**  
_Dans la nuit, il y a un feu dans mes yeux_  
**And this paradise has become a place we've come to cry**  
_Et ce paradis est devenu un endroit ou l'on vient pleurer_  
**When I open your letter the words make it better**  
_Quand j'ouvre tes lettres tes mots me font aller mieux._  
**It takes it all away, oh, it keeps me holding on**  
_Ça emporte tout, oh, ça m'aide a tenir bon_

Et unirent leur voix pour chanter.

**Oh, it keeps me holding on**  
_Ça m'aide a tenir bon._

Miley et Anna prirent la place des chanteurs, et unirent leurs voix, comme sur leur vidéo de concours, mêlant la voix grave et suave de la rockeuse, a la voix fluette et douce de la timide.

**Here we are pretending we're okay**  
_La ou nous sommes, prétendant que nous allons bien_  
**(You can say what you want but you still can't fool me)**  
(_Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais tu tu ne peux pas me tromper)_  
**The life we're living, it's all a masquerade**  
_La vie que nous vivons, c'est juste une mascarade._  
**(I try to smile but I can't remember how)**  
_(J'essaye de sourire mais je ne me souviens plus comment faire.)_

Kate se mêla à elles, un sourire entendu sur le visage. Elle était heureuse, plus heureuse que jamais, et totu ça grâce a ce groupe merveilleux, a ces deux jeunes filles géniales, et a cet homme presque parfait qui voulait bien d'elle dans sa vie.

**So how did we get so jaded?**  
_Alors pourquoi sommes nous si épuises ?_  
**Is it so complicated to not give up on me?**  
_Est ce si compliqué pour ne pas avoir confiance en moi ?_

Chacun, A leur façon avait été blessé par la vie par ses aléas mais maintenant c'est ensemble qu'il se relevaient, un sourire sur les lèvres. Rick regardait sa partenaire. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi belle et épanouie. Il espérait y être pour quelque chose. Il espérait aussi toujours la voir ainsi. Belle et heureuse.

**In the night there's a fire in my eyes**  
_Dans la nuit, il y a un feu dans mes yeux_  
**(There's a fire in my eyes)**  
_(Il y a un feu dans mes yeux)_  
**And this paradise has become a place we've come to cry**  
_Et ce paradis est devenu un endroit ou l'on vient pleurer_

Kate le regarda de ses beau yeux, et il décida de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faire garder toute sa vie. Car toute sa vie, il serait la pour elle.

**When I open your letter the words make it better**  
_Quand j'ouvre tes lettres, tes mots me font aller mieux_  
**It takes it all away, oh, it keeps me holding on**  
_Ça emporte tout, oh. Ça m'aide a tenir bon_

Kate fais signe a tout le monde et Pierre s'avança sur scène pour chanter, une guitare a la main, la dernière partie de la chanson. Ils se reculèrent en souriant.

**Whenever I need you,**  
_Peu importe quand j'ai besoin de toi,_  
**Wherever I run to**  
_Peut importe ou je cours_  
**I know where to find you**  
_Je sais ou te trouver_  
**It keeps me holding on**  
_Ça m'aide a tenir bon_  
**Whenever I need you,**  
_Peu importe quand j'ai besoin de toi,_  
**Wherever I run to**  
_Peut importe ou je cours_

**Je sais ou te trouver**

_It keeps me holding on_

Kate sentit deux bras l'entourer et reconnut l'odeur de son partenaire. Délicatement, ses grandes mains douces, qui écrivaient avec tant de brio, la firent se retourner. Elle sourit mais perdit vite son sourire quand elle vit l'air sérieux que prenait son partenaire. Qui avait toujours été plus. Le noir se fait sur scène et une seule lumière les éclairait et les coupait du monde. Castle caressa la tempe de la détective et lui dit :

**You keep me holding oooon...**  
_Tu m'aides a tenir bon_

Elle sourit et n'eut pas le temps de faire plus car il avait capturé sa bouche devant la foule en délire alors que Pierre continuait de chanter.

**You keep me holding on**  
_Tu m'aides a tenir bon !_

La bouche de Castle lui fit oublier quelques instants ou elle se trouvait et quand il rompit le contact il lui sourit et lui murmura qu'il l'aimait. Il lui prit ensuite la main et l'amena sur le bord de scène pour qu'ils chantent une dernière fois. Le public crit de plus en plus, ils chantèrent avec eux, alors que les dons dépassait de quelques dollars le million

**In the night there's a fire in my eyes**  
_Dans la nuit, il y a un feu dans mes yeux_  
**(There's a fire in my eyes)**  
_(Il y a un feu dans mes yeux)_  
**And this paradise has become a place we've come to cry**  
_Et ce paradis est devenu un endroit ou l'on vient pleurer_  
**When I open your letter the words make it better**  
_Quand j'ouvre tes lettres, tes mots me font aller mieux_  
**It takes it all away, oh, it keeps me holding on**  
_Ça emporte tout, oh. Ça m'aide a tenir bon_

Et enfin ils chantèrent ensemble, Miley et Anna chantaient pour elles, Castle et Beckett pour eux, et Pierre chantait pour le public et son groupe il remerciait tout le monde, les sponsors et les fans, et le dernier couplet arriva, annonçant la fin d'une histoire, le début d'une autre, pour chacun d'entre eux

**Whenever I need you,**  
_Peu importe quand j'ai besoin de toi,_  
**Wherever I run to**  
_Peut importe ou je cours_  
**I know where to find you**  
_Je sais ou te trouver_  
**It keeps me holding on**  
_Ça m'aide a tenir bon_  
**Whenever I need you,**  
_Peu importe quand j'ai besoin de toi,_  
**Wherever I run to**  
_Peut importe ou je cours_  
**I know where to find you**  
_Je sais ou te trouver_  
**It keeps me holding on**  
_Ça m'aide a tenir bon_  
**Oh, you keep me holding on**  
_Oh, tu m'aides a tenir bon_  
**You keep me holding on**  
_Tu m'aides a tenir bon_

Castle embrassa la tempe de Kate, Anna prit Miley dans ses bras et Pierre regarda le bonheur autour de lui.

Les applaudissements se déchainèrent et dans un salut général et solennel, le noir se fit sur scène, figeant une dernière image au monde : celle de mains, de cœurs, et de destins liés pour toujours, comme les notes d'une chanson.

THE END

**je déteste marquer ces deux mots mais comme dirait Alexis, chaque chose a une fin. On se retrouve pour l'épilogue et je finirais les remerciements et l'histoire. Bonne continuation, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une dernière preuve de votre passae :3 je vous adore.**


	21. Always

**Bonjour a vous tous... Voici l'épilogue qui conclut cette fiction, il est court, mais je pense que tout est dit, alors je tiens a tous vous remercier, pour avoir parcourut cette fiction, pour avoir commenté, pour avoir suivit l'avancé et pour avoir suivi jusqu'au bout du bout. **

**Merci a vous tous.**

**je dédicace cette fiction, a Josette J, a Marie Pierre G, Jacques G, Joseph G, a tous ceux qui ont eu a faire au cancer dans leur vie. Je dédicace aussi a Elia J pour avoir prête son caractère hors du commun pour Miley, et a Aurelie pour m'avoir soutenue et épaulée, et a Sarah pour continuer d'être la meilleure jumelle au monde.**

**et pour la dernière fois, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

-Castle !  
L'écrivain releva la tête de son ordinateur et chercha des yeux la femme qui l'appelait. La tête de la détective apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau, un sourire aux lèvres.  
On a reçut un colis. Tu viens ?  
Je sauvegarde et j'arrive !  
Elle hocha la tête et répartit dans le salon, alors qu'il relisait sa dernière phrase. Ses pensées dérivèrent automatiquement vers le sourire de sa belle, et il se leva en fermant son ordinateur, la suivant. Cela faisait 6 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Six mois, avec des hauts et des bas, avec des pas en avant, avec du bonheur... De la passion et de l'amour. Elle ne lui avait pas encore dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais il attendait car peut importe les mots, les actes de sa détective lui prouvait chaque jour quelle l'aimait. Et ça lui suffisait. Quand il arriva dans le salon il trouva la femme qui partageait sa vie assise sur le canapé, en train d'observer sous toutes les coutures le paquet quelle avait entre les mains.  
-Tu vérifie si ce n'est pas une bombe ?  
-On ne sait jamais mais j'en doute. Ça vient de France..  
Castle eut un sourire quand Kate sortit son couteau pour couper le scotch qui entourait le carton. Il assit a ses cotes, et la première chose qu'il vit fut une enveloppe, pose en évidence, avec leurs deux prénoms. Il l'ouvrir et commença a lire a haute voix

_Salut les vieux !_  
Kate rit, et pensa immédiatement a Miley en lisant cette première phrase.  
_Anna et moi avons décidé de vous envoyer ce colis, qui vous montre tout ce qu'on a vécut ces six derniers mois. C'était incroyable, le soir du concert, un agent était la. Il a été impressionné par ma prestation et j'ai signé un contrat avec lui ! Mon rêve se réalise, et je voulais le partager avec vous. Pour vous, la maquette de mon premier album, avec une dédicace. Ne vous moquez pas ! Je débute mais ça vaudra de l'or bientôt !  
J'espère passer très vite a New York avec Anna, peut être que nous nous verrons.  
Je vous embrasse, et vous souhaite de continuer vos trucs dégueulasse aussi longtemps que possible ! Rock n rooollll  
Miley._

Quand son compagnon eut finit la lettre, Kate plongea sa main dans le colis et en sortit l'album de Miley, Always Unbroken. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, voyant Miley, une guitare a la main, le maquillage coulant sur ses joues, en noir et blanc. Elle rit et regarda les chansons derrière. Il y avait quelques reprises, un duo avec Simple Plan, et un autre avec Miley Cyrus, et Taylor Momsen. Le reste était des compositions personnelles, comme la chanson Run away ou Succubus. Elle posa le cd sur le canapé et Castle sortit une autre enveloppe. Il y avait plusieurs signatures, et l'écrivain reconnut l'écriture de son meilleur ami. Il ouvrit donc et lit, Kate lisant par dessus son épaule.

_Bonjour a vous deux les amoureux !  
Je sais qu'on a continue de se parler depuis la dernière fois, mais en allant en France on a décidé de se joindre au colis que vous avez devant les yeux. Grâce a vous, le concert a été une réussite totale, nous avons pût ramasser plus d'un millions de dollars pour les enfants malades, et on voudrait vous dire un grand merci.  
Vous nous avez apporté beaucoup de joie, et vous nous avez prouvé qu'un amour véritable existe et résiste a tout. Nous serions ravis de vous compter parmi nos invités de la remise de prix qui aura lieu en début de l'année prochaine. On vous embrasse fort, au plaisir de vous revoir très vite.  
Jeff, David, Seb, Chuck, Pierre._

Castle offrit son sourire le plus heureux a Kate qui l'embrassait sur les lèvres, avant de se redresser. Dans le paquet était présenté des vêtements a l'effigie de Simple Plan, tee shirt et casquettes, avec deux billets pour la fameuse soirée de remise de prix. Quand ils eurent tou enlever, il ne restait qu'une enveloppe, un peu plus épaisse que les autres, et un paquet entourée d'un papier cadeau. Kate la prit, et reconnue l'écriture brouillon de Anna, et finit par lire a haute voix.

_Cher Rick, chère Kate  
Je voulais vous remercier, pour tout ce qui s'est passe depuis que vous êtes entre dans ma vie. Grâce a vous, j'ai vécut la plus belle expérience de ma vie. J'ai vécut comme une star, un moment pour rendre hommage. Comme Miley la dit plus haut, elle commence une carrière qui la rend heureuse... Tout comme moi. J'ai écrit sa biographie, et je compte me faire connaître dans l'écrit de romans. Voici un exemplaire, j'espère que l'écrivain et la muse pourront me donner leur avis..  
Au fait.. Regardez les photos qui sont jointes a l'enveloppe, je vous présente mon âme sœur a moi... Je vous embrasse et vous remercie pour tout...et vous souhaite de vivre heureux_

_Always,_

_Anna._

Kate intriguée, prit l'enveloppe et regarda les photos. On y voyait Anna avec Miley, riant aux éclat, les filles avec le groupe, Castle et Beckett pendant le concert... Et pour finir, Anna dans les bras d'une jeune fille blonde. Il y avait plusieurs cliches. Elle se tenait dans les bras, se regardaient,dans les yeux, s'embrassaient... Castle et sa muse comprirent que l'âme sœur de Anna était cette jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, magnifique, et rieuse...derrière la dernière photo était écriteun dans un écriture délicate "Lily et moi" Kate sourit et se promit d'appeler Anna pour la féliciter.  
Castle ouvrit le livre et chercha la dédicace. Il sourit et la montra a la détective qui faisait battre son cœur.. Elle mît une main devant sa bouche avant d'embrasser son compagnon. Au milieu du baiser, elle lui murmura quelle l'aimait. La soulevant dans ses bras, il remercia le ciel d'avoir mis une femme aussi parfaite sur son chemin... Ils regagnèrent la chambre pour se prouver à nouveau combien ils s'aimaient. Le livre ouvert demeurait sur le canapé, et montrait la dédicace.  
"A tous ceux qui s'aiment, qui se ressemblent ou se complètent. Aux Always, aux Forever, a ceux qui ont peur, a ceux qui se battent. A tous ceux qui doivent être sauvés, a tous ceux qui sont partis trop tôt, et a tous ceux qui tiennent bon."

**Alors ? Qu'avez vous pense de cet épilogue ? Je n'aime pas finir une fiction, mais il le faut, c'est la fin, mais également le Début d'une autre aventure. Alors s il vous plaît, commentez une dernière fois, pour conclure, et je vous souhaite tout ce que vous voulez. **

**en espérant relire vos commentaires dans d'autres fictions.**

**Solealuna**


End file.
